Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Was ist in den 20 Jahren, die Starfire in "Die Zukunft muss warten" in die Zukunft gereist ist, mit den Titans passiert? Warum wurde Robin zu Nightwing? Warum wurde Raven verrückt? Was ist mit Cyborg passiert? Robin x Starfire
1. Stille

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

Vorwort: Diese Fanfic behandelt die 20 Jahre, die Starfire in „Die Zukunft muss warten"in die Zukunft gereist ist. In dieser Zukunft gibt es die Titans nicht mehr, Robin ist ein einsamer Kämpfer, Beast Boy ist in einem Zirkus, Cyborg kann den Tower nicht mehr verlassen und Raven ist vor der Wirklichkeit in ein Irrenhaus geflohen. Was in diesen 20 Jahren geschehen ist, möchte ich hier versuchen zu erzählen.

Die Teen Titans gehören mir nicht. Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? schnüff

Kapitel 1: Stille

„Starfire!"

Robins Stimme hallte durch das Gebäude, prallte an fernen Wänden ab und kam als Echo langsam wieder zu ihm zurück. Hastig sah er sich um, aber das Bild blieb das gleiche: Im Museum von Jump City waren vier Teen Titans zugegen. Der fünfte hatte sich gerade vor seinen Augen in ein Loch gestürzt, das sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Beast Boy unsicher, und das wollte schon was heißen. Der grüne Gestaltwandler war ansonsten immer das fröhlichste Mitglied der Titans und nie um einen flotten Spruch verlegen.

„Starfire? Verdammt, Mädchen, wo bist du?", rief nun auch Cyborg, der bärenstarke Hüne. Wild sah er um sich, aber natürlich konnte er sie nirgends entdecken.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen, während acht Augen zusehends unruhiger im Saal umherschweiften. Schließlich schloss das letzte Mitglied der Titans, ein zartes, bleiches Mädchen die lilafarbenen Augen.

„Sie ist fort", teilte sie ihren Kameraden mit nahezu emotionsloser Stimme mit. „Starfire... ist nicht mehr in unserer Zeitebene."

„Nein!" Robins Stimme war laut und fest, während er aufstand und die Fäuste ballte. „Sie ist NICHT verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur irgendwo außerhalb des Museums wieder aufgetaucht! Wir müssen sie und Warp suchen!"

„Lass gut sein, Robin", entgegnete nun auch Cyborg und ließ die Schultern sinken. „Raven hat Recht. Starfire ist mit Warp in der Zeit verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich für immer."

„Moment mal, Alter", ließ Beast Boy vernehmen und hängte sich an den Metallarm des Maschinenmenschen. „Sie könnte Warp doch einfach nach ihrer Ankunft sein Zeitsteuerdings wegnehmen und zurückkommen!"

„Genau, Beast Boy hat Recht", stimmte Robin zu. „Wenn wir hier warten, kommt sie bestimmt in ein paar Minuten zu uns zurück!"

„Und wie soll sie wissen, wie dieses Ding funktioniert?", wollte Raven wissen. Die Hexe starrte Robin unter ihrer blauen Kutte durchdringend an. „Warp wird ihr das wohl kaum sagen."

„Sie könnte ihn dazu zwingen!", warf ihr Beast Boy an den Kopf, ebenso erregt wie Robin zuvor. Das Mädchen schien jedoch kaum beeindruckt. „Wenn sie nur wütend genug wird, kann sie ihn ganz sicher besiegen!"

„Aber wenn sie ihn besiegt, dann wird sie ihm auch die Uhr der Ewigkeit wieder abnehmen, Beast Boy", wandte Cyborg ein. „Ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn wird nicht zulassen, dass er die Uhr behält. Und dann hat er einen Grund mehr, ihr nicht zu helfen."

„Diese Uhr ist mir vollkommen egal!", schrie Robin nun noch lauter. „Meinetwegen kann sie sie einfach in der Zukunft verrotten lassen, wen kümmert's! Wenn sie ihn die Uhr behalten lässt, dann wird er sie auch wieder zurückschicken."

„Nein, das wird er nicht", erwiderte Raven leise und schloss die Augen. „Weil er weiß, dass wir dann auch wieder in die Zukunft reisen und ihm die Uhr wieder abnehmen könnten. Er wird dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, Robin."

„Egal", unterbrach der Anführer der Titans die Diskussion und setzte sich zu Boden. „Ich bleibe jetzt jedenfalls hier sitzen und warte ab, was passiert. Wenn Starfire zurückkommt, dann gut. Wenn nicht, dann suchen wir die Stadt nach ihr ab."

Keiner der drei anderen Titans wagte zu fragen, was sie machen sollten, wenn sie die rothaarige Alien-Prinzessin nicht fanden. Robin schien nicht in der Stimmung für weitere Diskussionen zu sein. Also setzten sie sich und warteten ebenfalls ab, was geschehen würde. Hoffnung hatten sie alle noch. Aber sie schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Flackernd ging das Licht im Titans-Tower an, als eine große, unförmige Gestalt müde durch die Tür in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum stapfte. Cyborg hatte sein Viertel der Stadt nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden abgesucht, hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib gebrüllt, dafür aber nur Beschimpfungen von geweckten Personen geerntet. Er hatte nichts gefunden, so wie er gedacht hatte. Keine Spur von Starfire oder Warp oder auch nur die kleinste Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung, seine Instrumente hatten nichts erfassen können. Robin zuliebe war er sogar einige Meilen durch die Kanalisation gewatet, bis er schließlich wegen Müdigkeit aufgegeben hatte. Wenn Starfire noch irgendwo hier war, dann würde sie ohnehin dorthin gehen, wohin sie schließlich alle zurückkehren würden, nach Hause in den Tower. Selbst wenn sie verletzt war, irgendwann würde sie erwachen oder jemand würde sie finden und dann würden sie davon erfahren.

Cyborg seufzte. So sehr ihn diese Gedanken auch beruhigten, das überzeugendste Szenario blieb trotz allem, dass Starfire mit Warp in die Zukunft gereist war und nun dort festgehalten wurde. Seiner Meinung nach blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass das rothaarige Mädchen zu ihnen zurückkam. Falls sie zurückkam.

Schwer ließ sich der Junge in die weiche Couch fallen, die durch sein Gewicht leise ächzte. Nur einen kleinen Augenblick lang erwog er die Möglichkeit, den Fernseher anzumachen, um sich abzulenken, aber dann verwarf er sie. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht hätte konzentrieren können. Außerdem konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Robin reagieren würde, wenn er ihn so vorfände. Also beschloss er zu warten, bis die anderen zurückkamen. Vermutlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern. Zwar hatte er seine Sensoren, welche die meiste Sucharbeit für ihn erledigt hatten, sodass er früher zurückkommen hatte können wie die anderen, aber Raven sah auch so wenig Sinn in dieser Aktion wie er. Hätte Robin nicht darauf bestanden, die Stadt abzusuchen, wäre sie sofort hierher zurückgekehrt.

Bei Beast Boy und Robin würde es wahrscheinlich anders sein. Der Gestaltwandler hielt immer noch an seiner Hoffnung fest, dass Warps Gerät nicht funktioniert hatte. Er würde suchen, bis der Hunger ihn zwang aufzugeben. Und Robin selbst... nun, ihr furchtloser Anführer hatte oft genug bewiesen, dass er viel zu stur war, um eine Sache schon nach wenigen Stunden verloren zu geben. Außerdem ließ er niemals ein Mitglied der Titans im Stich, dafür bedeutete ihm dieses Team, das er aufgebaut hatte, viel zu viel. Ganz zu schweigen von dem noch viel wichtigeren Grund.

Cyborg setzte sich auf, als seine Sensoren die Tür des Towers registrierten. Einige Momente lang hegte er mit aller Kraft die Hoffnung, es wäre Starfire, aber als die Tür aufging und er das blaue Cape herein wehen sah, verflüchtigte sie sich. Nun, im Grunde hatte er eh nicht daran geglaubt. Er nickte Raven, welche mit emotionslosem Gesicht hereinspazierte, nahezu unmerklich zu und stand auf.

„Keinen Erfolg gehabt?", fragte er, schon um die Stille zu übertönen, die ihn zum Nachdenken brachte.

Raven würdigte die Frage nicht einmal einer Antwort, statt dessen schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie nahm die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah sich um.

„Außer uns ist noch keiner da", beantwortete Cyborg ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Robin und Beast Boy suchen noch."Raven nickte abermals, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet. „Möchtest du... einen Tee?", wandte sich Cyborg erneut an sie.

„Danke, das wäre nett", erwiderte die Hexe mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es war ziemlich kühl da draußen."

Cyborg ging in die Küche, stellte Wasser auf die Herdplatte und hängte zwei Teebeutel hinein. Vorsorglich hatte er den Kessel ganz angefüllt, immerhin konnten Beast Boy und Robin jeden Moment hereinkommen und wenn nicht... nun, er brauchte ohnehin etwas, um sich zu beruhigen.

Als er sich nach Raven umsah, hob er seine verbliebene Augenbraue. Das mysteriöse Mädchen stand an einem der zahlreichen Fenster im Titans-Tower und blickte gedankenverloren in die Nacht hinaus. Er hatte bisher viel über sie gedacht, aber gedankenverloren hatte er sie sich noch nie vorgestellt. Sie schien jeden Augenblick ihres Aufenthalts bei den Titans konzentriert und gefühlskalt gewesen zu sein, hatte ihre Aufgaben mit kalter Präzision und kühlem Kopf erledigt, aber noch nie hatte er sie abwesend gesehen. Selbst wenn sie eins ihrer Bücher las oder meditierte, war sie immer noch voll auf die Sache konzentriert. Stars Verschwinden schien sie mehr zu beschäftigen, als sie sich anmerken ließ. Gleich darauf schalt er sich einen Idioten. Natürlich ging es ihr nahe, Starfire war ihre Freundin, die beste (und vielleicht die einzige), die Raven hatte.

Er wurde vom Geräusch des kochenden Wassers wieder aus seinen Gedanken geweckt. Hastig nahm er es von der Herdplatte und goss es in zwei vorbereitete Tassen. Dann stellte er den Kessel wieder hin und drehte das Gas etwas zurück, nahm die Tassen und wandte sich zum Tisch um.

„Der Tee ist fertig", stellte er in beinahe so monotonem Tonfall fest, wie ihn Raven sonst anschlug.

Das Mädchen wandte sich schweigend um, setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Sie schien nicht gewillt, irgendetwas zur Unterhaltung beizutragen, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann ging ihm langsam auch der Gesprächsstoff aus. Also tranken sie beide ohne ein Wort langsam ihren Tee. Nachdem er die Tassen einmal nachgefüllt hatte, konnte Cyborg sich schließlich dennoch nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Glaubst du, sie finden sie?", wandte er sich leise an Raven.

„Nein", antwortete diese sofort, ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben. Ohne eine Regung starrte sie die Wand hinter Cyborg an.

„Aber es ist nicht unmöglich, oder?"

Raven seufzte. „Cyborg, du hast gesehen, was passiert ist. Starfire ist mit Warp in seinem Zeittunnel verschwunden. Wenn sie es nicht schafft, aus eigenen Kräften zurückzukommen, dann werden wir sie niemals wiedersehen."

„Du hörst dich so an, als würde dich das gar nicht berühren", stellte Cyborg vorwurfsvoll fest, während er einen Schluck nahm.

Raven presste die Lippen aufeinander und ihre Finger verkrampften sich leicht.

„Ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist", fuhr der Maschinenmensch fort. „Du sorgst dich ebenso sehr um Star wie ich oder die anderen, nur willst du es eben nicht zeigen. Ich kann das respektieren, glaube ich... aber musst du wirklich so pessimistisch sein?"

„Optimisten sind nur Pessimisten, die die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollen."

Cyborg hob die Augenbraue. „Meinst du das tatsächlich ernst?", fragte er leise.

Bevor das Mädchen ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, hörte man abermals das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Beide sahen wie auf Kommando hin und erblickten Beast Boy, der mit hängenden Schultern hereinschlurfte. Der Gestaltwandler warf ihnen einen erschöpften Blick zu und seufzte dann kommentarlos. Cyborg stand auf.

„Komm her, Mann, setz dich hin", forderte er den grünen Jungen auf. „Trink erst mal eine Tasse Tee mit uns. Du siehst vollkommen erschöpft aus."

„Ravens Tee?", wollte der Gestaltwandler wissen, während er sich zum Tisch wandte.

„Ja", bestätigte Cyborg, während er eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm. „Sie spendiert allen eine Runde."

Normalerweise hätte ihm das zumindest einen scharfen Blick eingebracht, aber Raven bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass Beast Boy sie kurz angrinste. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn gar nicht wahrnahm, ließ er den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und seufzte abermals.

„Ich hab echt überall gesucht", erzählte er, als müsste er sich entschuldigen. „Ich hab jeden Winkel meines Viertels abgeschnüffelt, hab geschrien, die Dächer aus der Luft abgesucht, alles. Aber sie war nirgends zu finden."

„Ist nicht deine Schuld, Beast Boy", beruhigte ihn Cyborg und stellte die Tasse vor ihm ab. „Kann ja sein, dass Robin sie findet."

Raven warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, verzichtete aber wenigstens darauf, einen entmutigenden Kommentar abzugeben. Wer wollte es ihr verübeln? Er glaubte ja selbst nicht an einen Erfolg.

„Ja, vielleicht", meinte Beast Boy, der es nicht bemerkt hatte, setzte sich auf und stürzte die halbe Tasse auf einmal hinunter. „Er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er nicht zumindest eine Spur von ihr gefunden hat, das ist mal sicher."

_Oder bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht und zurückkommen muss_, dachte Cyborg mit einem Blick auf Raven. Er war sich sicher, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte.

„Sicher", murmelte er und trank rasch einen Schluck.

„Ich hoffe nur, er kommt zurück, bevor ihm etwas zustößt", sagte Raven leise.

Beast Boy spitzte die Ohren. „Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte er alarmiert.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist momentan vollkommen auf seine Suche nach Starfire konzentriert. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, wäre es möglich, dass er von jemandem überrascht wird."

„Unsinn", tat Cyborg ihre Befürchtung ab. „Robin ist niemals so unvorsichtig."

„Aber er war seit der Sache mit Slade nicht mehr derartig vereinnahmt", wandte Raven ein und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich denke nur... dass ihm vielleicht zu viel durch den Kopf geht, als dass er sich auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren könnte."

„Das mit Slade war was völlig anderes!", brauste Beast Boy auf und erhob sich so schnell, dass sein Stuhl umflog. „Wie kannst du nur behaupten, Robin würde nachlässig werden? Nur weil du kein Vertrauen zu ihm hast..."

Cyborg griff nach Beast Boys Arm, als er bemerkte, dass Raven bei den letzten Worten erstarrt war. „Beast Boy, lass gut sein. Raven wünscht Robin nichts Schlimmes, sie schätzt ihn ebenso sehr wie wir. Er wird schon in gutem Zustand zurückkommen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Beast Boy fuhr sich nervös durch die grünen Haare und wäre beinahe hingefallen, als er sich auf seinen umgekippten Sessel setzen wollte. Nachdem er ihn wieder aufgerichtet hatte, räusperte er sich. „Tut mir leid, Rae. Bin wohl ein bisschen ausgeflippt. Muss an dem ganzen Stress heute liegen..."

Raven sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden scharf an, dann entspannte sie sich wieder. „Schon gut", meinte sie. „Ich hoffe ja auch, dass er unverletzt zurückkommt. Aber es wäre immerhin möglich, dass wir morgen nach zwei Personen Ausschau halten müssen."

„Nun mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", murmelte Cyborg. Dann, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, lehnte er sich über den Tisch, setzte ein Grinsen auf und fragte in aufreizendem Tonfall: „Hoffnung, Rae? Von dir? Bedeutet dir Robin wirklich so viel? Gibt's da vielleicht ein paar Dinge, von denen du uns noch nicht erzählt hast?"

„Was?", warf Beast Boy perplex ein. „Raven, hast du etwa was mit Robin?"

Raven warf ihm einen so vernichtenden Blick zu, dass der grünhäutige Junge zurückwich. „Unsinn", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während ihr Blick zu Cyborg weiterwanderte, der noch immer grinste, aber vorsichtshalber auch den Arm vom Tisch nahm. „Cyborg hat nur einen ziemlich dummen Witz gemacht. Robin ist nichts weiter als der Anführer der Titans und ein verständnisvoller Freund... jedenfalls versteht ER, dass solche Scherze bei mir nicht ankommen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Cyborg ab. „Ich wollte ja nur die Stimmung etwas auflockern, war doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"

„Außerdem", meinte Beast Boy leise, „hätte Starfire sicher was davon gemerkt... und dann wären wir alle in Sturzbächen aus Tränen ertrunken."

Alle drei verstummten, als die Rede wieder auf Starfire kam und ein paar Minuten lang hing jeder der drei seinen größtenteils düsteren Gedanken nach. Dann stand Raven abrupt auf.

„Ich gehe wohl besser auf mein Zimmer", teilte sie den Jungs mit. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Robin so bald zurückkommen wird. Danke für den Tee, Cyborg."

„Ist ja ohnehin deiner", rief ihr dieser nach, während sich das düstere Mädchen umdrehte und in Richtung ihres Zimmers verschwand. Dann seufzte er und wandte sich an Beast Boy: „Hey, Alter, wollen wir noch ne Runde Burning Wheels III spielen, bis Robin zurückkommt."

Doch der Junge winkte ab. „Nee, danke, Cy, aber ich hab heute keinen Bock drauf. Ich geh lieber auch schlafen."

„Na schön", stimmte Cyborg zu. Er hatte diese Weigerung im Grunde erwartet. „Dann gehen wir. Hoffen wir, dass Robin bis morgen zurück ist. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."

Man möchte eigentlich annehmen, in einer solchen Nacht würde man keine Ruhe mehr finden, aber zur Verteidigung der Titans musste man sagen, dass sie von der stundenlangen Suche nach Starfire rechtschaffen müde waren. Deshalb wachten sie am nächsten Morgen alle ungewöhnlich spät auf. Beast Boy war der erste, der seinen Kopf brummend aus den Kissen schälte. Einen Augenblick lang war es ihm vergönnt, einen schönen Tag zu erwarten, aber dann fielen ihm die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages wieder ein und sein sonst so fröhlicher Blick verdüsterte sich.

Schweigend brachte er die Morgentoilette hinter sich und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, immer noch darüber brütend, wo ihre Freundin wohl war... und wie es ihr ging. Und ob Robin schon von seiner Suche zurückgekehrt war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sich Ravens düstere Prophezeiung erfüllte und er nicht zurückkam...

Aber zumindest diese eine Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet, denn der Anführer der Teen Titans saß am Küchentisch, als Beast Boy um die Ecke bog und hatte ein Glas Wasser vor sich stehen. Sein Zustand allerdings war erschreckend. Robins Kostüm war dreckverschmiert, was ja eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Allerdings hatte er sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, die Schmutzflecken auf seinem Gesicht wegzuwischen, geschweige denn seine Haare zu reinigen. Anscheinend hatte er auf der Suche nach Starfire große Teile der Kanalisation durchforstet. Durch seine Maske konnte man die Augen des Jungen nicht sehen, aber Beast Boy war sich sicher, dass dunkle Schatten unter ihnen lagen. Robin sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Und obwohl Beast Boy ihn nun schon seit einer guten Minute musterte, starrte er immer noch das Wasserglas an, als hoffte er, Antworten herauslesen zu können.

„Hey", grüßte Beast Boy ihn zaghaft, nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. „Gut, dass du zurück bist, Alter! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Gut?", fragte Robin in einem seltsamen Tonfall. „Gut wäre, wenn ich Starfire gefunden hätte."Sein Griff um das Glas verstärkte sich.

„He, he, du darfst dir deswegen keine Schuld geben, Robin", versuchte Beast Boy seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Wir haben ja auch nichts erreicht. Aber wir werden heute sofort nach dem Frühstück wieder mit der Suche beginnen, keine Sorge. Vielleicht war sie ja irgendwo außerhalb der Stadt und konnte deshalb nicht zurückkommen."

Beast Boy wusste selbst, wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Selbst wenn Starfire irgendwo auf der Welt gelandet wäre, hätte sie sich inzwischen bei ihnen gemeldet. Und wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, dann nur, weil sie überzeugt war, dass sie die Strecke in kurzer Zeit zurücklegen konnte... oder weil ihr etwas zugestoßen war. Und Robin wusste das alles auch. Er schwieg.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt?", fragte Beast Boy unbehaglich. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas im Magen vertragen. Komm, Mann, ich mach dir ein fantastisches Tofu-Sandwich, von dem wirst du noch jahrelang schwärmen..."

Einige Momente lang sagte Robin gar nichts und Beast Boy fürchtete schon, er wäre bereits wieder in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken. „Danke", sagte er dann jedoch. Vermutlich hatte er noch gar nichts gegessen, seit er zurück war. Es sähe ihm ähnlich.

Die ganze Zeit, während er in der Küche herumschwirrte, plapperte Beast Boy von allen möglichen Sachen, die ihm einfielen, aber Robin reagierte auf die wenigsten davon. Wenigstens konnte er nicht ganz abdriften, wenn er hie und da ein „Ja?", „Okay."oder „Schön."ins Gespräch einflechten musste. Der grüne Junge beeilte sich, das Sandwich herzurichten, weil er fürchtete, dass ihm der Gesprächsstoff ausgehen würde.

„So, bitte sehr", meinte er strahlend, als er das Sandwich schließlich vor seinem Teamkameraden abstellte und sich selbst gegenüber hinsetzte. „Ich hoffe, es ist nach deinem Geschmack."

„Danke", erwiderte Robin wiederum und griff nach dem Sandwich, ohne es überhaupt anzusehen. Beast Boy beobachtete ihn gespannt, während er auf dem Brot umher kaute. Er schien nicht einmal etwas davon zu bemerken. Dann jedoch stoppte er abrupt und in sein Gesicht kehrte wieder Leben ein. Er starrte das Sandwich an.

„Tofu?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ja, Mann", strahlte Beast Boy ihn an. „Das wolltest du doch haben."

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte der Anführer der Titans mit leicht gequälter Stimme. „Nun, geschieht mir recht", flüsterte er so leise, dass Beast Boy nichts davon mitbekam.

„Iss nur", bemerkte Beast Boy fröhlich, während er in sein eigenes Sandwich biss. „Du musst ja vollkommen ausgehungert sein. Hast du überhaupt was gegessen, seitdem du zurückgekommen bist?"

„Nein, ich habe... nachgedacht", erklärte Robin und legte das Sandwich unauffällig wieder auf den Teller zurück.

„Über Starfire?"Selten dämliche Frage. Über wen sollte Robin denn sonst nachdenken? Aber Beast Boy fiel nichts anderes ein.

„Ja", beantwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge die Frage, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. Er stützte sein Kinn mit beiden Händen ab und starrte wiederum das Wasserglas an. Beast Boy begann sich langsam wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Sicher, Robin war ein Teamleader mit Leib und Seele, es war also völlig klar, dass ihm der Verlust eines Mitglieds schwer zu schaffen machte. Er hatte mehrmals bewiesen, dass er große Opfer bringen konnte, wenn er so seine Kameraden schützen konnte, schon bei ihrem Kampf gegen Slade, als er widerstrebend auf dessen Seite gewechselt war, um die Leben der anderen zu retten. Es war einer seiner am meisten bewundernswerten Züge. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Robin ein noch engeres Verhältnis zu Starfire gehabt hatte als der Rest des Teams. Die beiden waren oft stundenlang irgendwo gewesen und Robin hatte dem außerirdischen Mädchen geduldig irdische Vorgänge erklärt. Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass er sich in Gesellschaft der quirligen Rothaarigen wohlgefühlt hatte. Beast Boy runzelte die Stirn. Oder war da vielleicht noch mehr gewesen?

Er konnte diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht vollenden, weil in diesem Moment Cyborg ins Zimmer kam, dicht gefolgt von Raven. Die beiden stutzten kurz, als sie Robin am Tisch sitzen sahen, aber dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichter wieder.

„Robin!", rief Cyborg erleichtert aus und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte zum Tisch hin. „Gottseidank, Alter, du bist wieder da. Wann bist du denn zurückgekommen?"

Beast Boy wunderte sich, dass er diese Frage nicht selbst gestellt hatte.

„Erst vor ein paar Stunden", entgegnete Robin mit so monotoner Stimme, dass Raven eine Augenbraue hochzog. Dann levitierte sie in die Küche, um Tee für alle zu machen.

„Hör mal, Robin, wir haben sie auch nicht gefunden, also hör auf, dir die Schuld an allem zu geben, okay?", versuchte Cyborg seinen Freund zu beruhigen, während er sich neben Beast Boy hinsetzte. „Wir werden heute wieder nach ihr suchen, das ist Ehrensache, aber du darfst jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken."

„Selbstmitleid?" Robins Miene spannte sich. „Für was hältst du mich eigentlich? Das einzige, worum ich mir Sorgen mache ist, dass Starfire irgendwo allein da draußen ist und vielleicht unsere Hilfe braucht!"

„Sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, Robin", erinnerte ihn Cyborg. „Sie ist nicht ganz hilflos, wie du sicher weißt."

„Sicher, aber..."

„Kein Aber!", stimmte auch Beast Boy zu und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dir für alles die Schuld zu geben, das einem von uns zustößt, dann wirst du irgendwann wieder so eine Show wie mit Red X beginnen und DAS wäre das Dümmste überhaupt!"

Robin schürzte trotzig seine Lippe. „Trotzdem, wenn ich nur ein bisschen schneller gewesen wäre im Museum, dann hätte ich sie zurückhalten können..."

„Wenn, wenn, wenn!" Cyborg geriet langsam in Wut, obwohl er es überhaupt nicht wollte. „Viele Dinge wären nicht passiert, wenn wir alle gewisse Dinge getan hätten! Ich zum Beispiel wäre noch ein normaler Junge, wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte und dieser Unfall nicht passiert wäre! Denk an Dinge, die du ändern kannst, Robin, nicht an die, die nun mal passiert sind!"

„Verdammt noch mal, darf ich mir denn nicht einmal mehr Sorgen um sie machen?", schrie Robin auf einmal und sprang auf. „Starfire ist verschwunden und ihr tut so, als würde euch das überhaupt nicht kümmern!"

„Das ist nicht wahr", erklang nun Ravens trockene Stimme aus der Küche, wo sie gerade heißes Wasser in vier Tassen goss. „Jeder von uns macht sich Sorgen um sie. Aber wir helfen ihr nicht damit, wenn wir uns ständig selbst die Schuld zuweisen."

„Und wieso sind wir dann nicht schon wieder draußen?", begehrte Robin zu erfahren. „Jeden Augenblick, in dem wir hier rumsitzen, könnte ihr etwas zustoßen!"

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, Alter", konterte Beast Boy ein bisschen verängstigt. So wütend hatte er Robin nur sehr selten erlebt. „Wir nützen Star überhaupt nix, wenn wir einfach rausgehen und irgendwann vor Hunger zusammenbrechen. Übrigens hast du dein Sandwich noch immer nicht aufgegessen."

„Und WIR werden überhaupt nichts tun, mein Freund", spann Cyborg den Faden weiter. „DU siehst nämlich vollkommen fertig aus. Wahrscheinlich hast du diese Nacht nicht einmal geschlafen. Ich kann es dir zwar nicht befehlen, aber ich hielte es für das Beste, wenn du dich jetzt erst mal ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr haust, während wir die Stadt noch einmal abgrasen."

„Wie bitte? Ich soll hier im Tower bleiben? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Das ist unser aller Ernst", bestätigte Raven, die mit einem Tablett mit Tee und ein paar Toasts zum Tisch kam. Sie sah Robin ernst an. „Du nützt Starfire überhaupt nichts, wenn du mitten in der Suche zusammenbrichst. Du brauchst Ruhe, Robin. Außerdem sollte ohnehin jemand von uns im Tower bleiben, falls ein Notruf kommt."

„Oder falls Star zurückkommt, während wir weg sind", warf Beast Boy ein.

Diese Argumente schließlich schienen dem Anführer der Titans schließlich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Er ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und presste eine Hand über sein Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht", seufzte er. „Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich ein, zwei Stunden schlafe, bevor ich weiter suche. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe, Cy."

„Kein Problem, Robin", entgegnete der Hüne großzügig, während er einen von Ravens Toasts verdrückte. „Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du nur zwei Stunden schlafen wirst. Du wirst mindestens acht Stunden pennen, damit das klar ist. Mich wundert ohnehin, dass du dich überhaupt noch aufrecht hältst und noch nicht längst umgekippt bist."

„Ich hatte über vieles... nachzudenken."

„Ja, darauf wette ich", kommentierte Raven trocken. „Das ist nämlich dein größtes Problem, Robin: Wenn du zu viel denkst, dann gibst du dir irgendwann die Schuld für alles, selbst das, was du nicht verhindern konntest. Hör zu, nicht nur du hättest Starfire zurückhalten können. Ich hätte sie vielleicht auch noch mit meiner Magie erreichen können, aber keiner von uns hat es geschafft, und weißt du wieso? Weil wir nicht in die Zukunft sehen können, deshalb! Keiner von uns kann auf Dinge reagieren, von denen er noch nichts weiß!"

„Wow, Rae", staunte Beast Boy beeindruckt. „Das waren ja mehr als doppelt so viele Worte, als du sonst in einer Woche von dir gibst."Er schwieg jedoch, als er einen warnenden Blick von Cyborg auffing.

„Sie hat völlig Recht, Robin", meinte der größere Junge. „Du wirst dich jetzt erst mal beruhigen und ausspannen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Star ja gerade in diesem Moment dabei, Warps Zeitsteuerung zu entschlüsseln. Kann ja sein, dass sie dafür etwas länger braucht. Sie WIRD zurückkommen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Trotzdem werden wir nach ihr suchen", entgegnete Robin und stand auf. „Jedenfalls ich werde das tun. Schön, ihr habt gewonnen, ich leg mich mal hin. Aber sobald es mir besser geht, bin ich wieder draußen, damit das klar ist."

„Ist ja schon gut, Alter. Wir können dich ja ohnehin nicht zurückhalten", winkte Beast Boy ab. „Verschwinde jetzt einfach, okay?"

„Und wenn ihr irgendetwas, nur die kleinste Spur findet, dann..."

„Dann werfen wir dich aus dem Bett", vervollständigte ein zunehmend gereizter Cyborg. „Geh SCHLAFEN, Robin!"

Und er ging. Mit langsamen Schritten, aber er ging. Am Tisch gab es kein Geräusch, bis sie sicher waren, dass Robin auch wirklich verschwunden war.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass er acht Stunden schlafen wird?", fragte Raven skeptisch.

„Wenn er zu müde ist, um einen Wecker zu stellen, ja", stellte Cyborg fest. „Wenn er stur genug dazu ist, dann... vermutlich nicht." Er seufzte.

„Wir müssen Star schnellstens finden", erkannte Beast Boy. „Sonst bricht er noch zusammen."

_Oder Schlimmeres_, dachte Raven. Aber das sagte sie wohlweislich nicht.

Entgegen der Annahme seiner Freunde schlief Robin noch nicht sofort, nachdem er das Bett berührt hatte, ein. Er saß mit gesenktem Kopf am Rand und ließ den Kampf mit Warp noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten an sich vorüberziehen. Die Leichtigkeit, mit denen der Schurke aus der Zukunft ihre vereinten Attacken abgewehrt hatte, ließ ihn mit den Zähnen fletschen. Dennoch blieb er konzentriert und ging alle seine Angriffe noch einmal durch. Er musste irgendeinen Fehler gemacht haben, sonst hätte er schnell genug sein müssen, um Starfire...

Plötzlich hob er die behandschuhte Hand und schlug sich damit auf den Hinterkopf. Nein, er durfte sich nicht auf diese Gedanken einlassen! Raven hatte Recht, wenn er bei sich die Schuld für Starfires Verschwinden suchte, dann würde er schließlich durchdrehen. Er musste seine Energie darauf konzentrieren, sie wieder zurückzuholen, so einfach war das. Dieser dahergelaufene Ganove Warp konnte nicht einfach hierher kommen und ihre Freundin entführen...

Bilder blitzten plötzlich in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Bilder, die erst heute stattgefunden hatten. Blorthog... so hatte Star den heutigen Tag genannt, das Fest der Freundschaft. Wie ein Stachel in einer Wunde tauchte das enttäuschte Gesicht der tamareanischen Prinzessin vor Robins geistigem Auge auf, als sie alle untereinander gestritten und ihr nicht zugehört hatten. Starfire musste sich schon wochenlang auf diesen Tag gefreut haben und sie hatten ihn alle verdorben. Sie und Warp.

Robin seufzte. Es war ein bitteres Gefühl, wenn das letzte, was man von einem Freund hörte, eine Standpauke war. Er kannte das bereits... bei Batman und ihm war es ähnlich gewesen. Als ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten so groß geworden waren, dass er sie nicht mehr aushalten konnte, hatte Robin mit seinem Mentor gebrochen und hatte sein eigenes Team gegründet... ein Team aus jungen, idealistischen Helden voller Potential. Vom ersten Tag an hatte er sich geschworen, diese jungen Menschen, seine Freunde zu beschützen. Und jetzt hatte er versagt. Starfire war nicht mehr hier.

Er fragte sich, wieso es so sehr schmerzte. Als Anführer der Titans hatte er jeden Tag damit rechnen müssen, dass einer von ihnen verletzt oder getötet wurde. Vielleicht hatte er es sich gewünscht, dass es nie geschehen würde, aber er hatte GEWUSST, dass es möglich war. Je mehr ihre kleine Gemeinschaft zusammengewachsen war, hatte Robin immer mehr im Kampf gegeben, damit das Risiko für seine Kameraden minimiert wurde. Er hatte es sich lange nicht eingestehen wollen, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass er eine neue Familie hatte.

Eine einzelne Träne rollte unter seiner weißen Maske hervor. Robin weinte niemals, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er es unterdrücken konnte, aber heute war es zu viel. Ja, eine Familie. Seit diesem Mord an seinen Eltern im Zirkus hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass in seinem Leben etwas fehlte. Bruce hatte zwar alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um ihm ein einigermaßen normales Leben außerhalb seines Superheldendaseins zu ermöglichen, aber Batman hatte selbst viel zu viele Komplexe, um tiefe Beziehungen einzugehen. Auch Alfred, den Robin noch immer als einen liebenden Großvater in Erinnerung hatte, hatte ihm nicht über seinen Mangel an Gleichaltrigen hinweghelfen können.

Bis er wegging und die Titans geboren wurden. Cyborg, der endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der nicht vor seinen Metallteilen zurückschreckte, sondern sie als sein Geschenk an das Team betrachtete und sich so mehr denn je als Mensch fühlen konnte. Beast Boy, der zwar manchmal sehr nervig sein konnte, aber dennoch trotz seines Äußeren voll akzeptiert wurde und ihnen das mit guter Laune zurückgezahlt hatte. Raven, mysteriös und zurückgezogen, ihre Gefühle schon von Anbeginn an aus Angst vor Kontrollverlust unterdrückend, aber von Leuten umgeben, die wussten, was es hieß, außerhalb der Gesellschaft zu stehen – und ihr so das Gefühl vermittelten, nicht vollkommen alleine gegen ihre unbekannten Dämonen ankämpfen zu müssen. Und Starfire, die lebenslustige Alien-Prinzessin, welche so gern mehr über die Erde lernen wollte und sie dabei immer wieder zum Lachen brachte... gebracht hatte.

Robin biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte weitere Tränen. Ja, er hatte einen Teil seiner Familie verloren, einen sehr wichtigen Teil. Aber er war noch lange nicht so weit, dass er sie aufgab! Sie würden Starfire finden, irgendwann! Und dann... dann konnte er sich noch immer dafür entschuldigen, dass er und die anderen Blorthog nicht richtig zu würdigen gewusst hatten. Ja, jetzt wusste er es. Anscheinend musste immer erst etwas Schreckliches passieren, damit er mit seinem verdammten Sturkopf etwas kapierte. Schon aus diesem Grund würde er nicht aufgeben, bis Starfire wieder zu Hause war.

Zu Hause...

Plötzlich spürte Robin die Müdigkeit, die er so lange verdrängt hatte, doch überall. Besonders hartnäckig jedoch schien sie auf seinen Augenlidern zu sitzen, also legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen. Noch einmal erschien das Bild der tamareanischen Prinzessin vor seinen Augen, wie sie mit ihrer Kette vor ihm stand und ihn hoffnungsvoll anlächelte. Seltsam... wieso hatte er nur immer angenommen, dass ein solch schönes Lächeln immer um ihn herum sein würde? Noch ein Grund mehr, Starfire wieder zurückzuholen. Er wollte sie wieder lächeln sehen, wenn sie ihm ihre Halskette umlegte und stürmisch Blorthog verkündete. Mit nach oben verzogenen Lippen schlief er ein.

„Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!"

Sie hatte diesen Spruch nun schon ein Dutzend Mal wiederholt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sich nicht dieselbe innere Ruhe einstellen, die sie sonst immer beim Meditieren gefühlt hatte. Und das lag nicht daran, dass es laut im Tower war. Ganz im Gegenteil es herrschte fast eine Grabesstille in dem großen Gebäude, nur vereinzelte Geräusche aus der Küche drangen ganz leise bis zu ihr herauf. Offenbar hatte Beast Boy doch Schwierigkeiten mit dem Kochen. Sie hätten es ihm gar nicht erlauben sollen, das Abendessen zuzubereiten – allein Gott wusste, was er ihnen vorsetzen würde – aber ansonsten hatte sich niemand gemeldet. Cyborg war, nachdem er von seinem Training zurückgekommen war, sofort in der Garage verschwunden, um am T-Car zu feilen, seine Methode, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Raven selbst hatte sich wie üblich um diese Zeit in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, um zu meditieren, obwohl sie schon geahnt hatte, dass es wie üblich wieder unbefriedigend enden würde. Mit einem entnervten Schnauben ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett sinken. Schon vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie größerem emotionalen Druck ausgesetzt war als sonst. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das von Starfires Verschwinden herrührte. Seit das tamarianische Mädchen verschwunden war, herrschte eine gespannte Stimmung im Tower. Beast Boy und Cyborg bemühten sich zwar, mit dem Leben fortzufahren, aber selbst ihnen konnte man anmerken, dass etwas fehlte. Und Robin... nun, er bemühte sich ebenfalls, dem Team Unterstützung zu geben, aber es schien, als hätte er sein Lächeln verloren, seit Starfire nicht mehr da war. Er trainierte immer noch hart, vielleicht sogar härter als zuvor und wenn sie zu einem Einsatz gerufen wurden, lief er fast immer zu Hochform auf, aber weder beim Kartenspielen noch bei diesen lächerlichen Videospielduellen, die sich Cyborg und Beast Boy noch immer lieferten, empfand er die Freude und Spannung, die er früher besessen hatte.

Raven schauderte. Robin schien sich mehr und mehr in jemanden... wie sie selbst zu verwandeln. Nein, eigentlich noch schlimmer. Sie unterdrückte ihre Emotionen aus einem guten Grund, auch wenn ihn die anderen nur andeutungsweise kannten. Robin schien einfach nicht mehr zu wissen, wie seine Emotionen funktionierten. Und das wirkte sich allmählich auch auf die Moral des Teams aus. Ein Anführer, das wusste Raven, musste Stärke und Einfallsreichtum besitzen. Und das besaß Robin, kein Zweifel. Aber noch viel wichtiger war, dass er für sein Team ein leuchtendes Beispiel darstellte, das die anderen motivierte und das Feuer in ihnen weckte, das bisher in den Titans gelodert hatte. Seit diesen drei Monaten, in denen sie Starfire nicht gefunden hatten, nahm dieses Feuer von Tag zu Tag ab.

Raven fragte sich, was das Team mehr geschwächt hatte... Starfires fröhliches Wesen zu verlieren oder Robins Verlust seiner Führungsqualitäten. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Brust. Sie fragte sich, was für sie selbst am schwierigsten zu verkraften war. War es die Stille, die sie nun in ihren Meditationsstunden genoss? Die vollkommene Ruhe, die sie nicht mehr gekannt hatte, nachdem Starfire ihr Gesellschaft geleistet hatte? Das Mädchen hatte sich zwar bemüht, Raven nicht zu stören, aber ihr quirliges Wesen ließ sie einfach manchmal neugierige Fragen stellen. Und die Mystikerin hatte festgestellt, dass sie diese Fragen gerne beantwortet hatte. Eine Schülerin zu haben hatte ihr eine andere Art der Verantwortung auferlegt als die, ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Eine Art... geringen Ausgleich, der ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht unterstützt hatte, obwohl sie es kaum bemerkt hatte.

Und obwohl sie es niemals zugegeben hätte, vermisste Raven sogar die gelegentlichen Einkaufsbummel in der Stadt. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass sie sonst nur unter Menschen kam, wenn Gewalt eskalierte. Das geschäftige, aber doch friedliche Shoppen, die Anwesenheit so vieler Menschen, die niemanden verletzen wollten... anscheinend hatte auch das etwas zu ihrer inneren Ruhe beigetragen. Sie vermisste Starfire.

Oder war ihre innere Unruhe eher auf Robin zurückzuführen? Seitdem er die Titans gegründet hatte, hatte Raven insgeheim zu ihm aufgesehen, auch wenn sie ihre Kameraden ansonsten sehr distanziert behandelte. Seine eiserne Entschlossenheit, die Unschuldigen zu beschützen und seine grimmige Selbstaufopferung hatten etwas in ihr bewirkt, vom ersten Tag an. Sie konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, es war, als ob ein winziger Teil von ihr durch Robins Beispiel wieder an eine höhere Gerechtigkeit zu glauben begonnen hatte, allen schlechten Erfahrungen mit ihrem Vater Trigon zum Trotz. Er hatte ihr, nein, ihnen allen Hoffnung gegeben, dass alles Böse vertrieben werden konnte.

Sie schürzte ärgerlich die Lippen, als sie auf einmal an Cyborgs Frage erinnert würde, ob sie in Robin verliebt wäre. Welch ein Unsinn! Gut, eine Weile lang war sie sich selbst nicht sicher gewesen, ob dieses warme Gefühl, dass sie für alle Titans, aber insbesondere für Robin empfand, nicht mehr als Freundschaft war. Aber sie war recht schnell dahinter gekommen, dass das nur ihre Unkenntnis von Gefühlen war. Alles, was sie für Robin empfand, war tiefe, reine Dankbarkeit, dass er ihr ihre Bürde so gut er konnte abnahm, einfach durch sein Beispiel, seinen Respekt vor ihren Geheimnissen und seine Bereitschaft, alles für ein Teammitglied zu riskieren. Raven lächelte ganz kurz, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Ja, sie konnte verstehen, warum sie sich von Robin angezogen gefühlt hatte, aber wenn dieses Feuer ganz in ihm erlosch... was würde dann aus ihm werden? Was würde dann aus den Titans werden? Und aus ihr?

Das Mädchen fluchte kurz, als sie bemerkte, dass ohne ihren Befehl ein Buch aus ihrem Regal geflogen war. Sie befahl ihre Kräfte scharf zurück und das Buch fiel auf den Boden. Raven stand auf und stellte es wortlos wieder ins Regal. Sie war beunruhigt. Diese ständige Spannung im Tower ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie musste etwas dagegen unternehmen, sonst würden sich ihre Kräfte weiterhin verselbstständigen. Noch war es kein Problem, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen... aber wer wusste schon, wie lange noch?

Sie beschloss, in die Küche zu gehen. Vielleicht ließ sich noch etwas vom Abendessen retten, wenn sie Beast Boy ein wenig half. Möglicherweise konnte sie dadurch auch etwas von dieser Spannung abbauen. Es wurde ohnehin Zeit, dass jemand etwas unternahm. Starfire war nun schon seit drei Monaten verschwunden. Es war ohne Zweifel hart für sie alle, aber irgendwann mussten sie ihre Gefährtin verloren geben, sonst würde das Team zerbrechen. Raven hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie Beast Boy freiwillig beim Kochen helfen würde, aber schon kleine, unsichtbare Signale konnten Menschen fest miteinander verbinden – wie Robin es mit ihnen getan hatte.

Raven stellte fest, dass sie abhängig geworden war. Abhängig von ihren Freunden.

Wie war das erste Kapitel? Kann ich noch was verbessern? Kommentare sind willkommen, auch wenn sie bei einer deutschen Teen-Titans-Fanfic wohl nicht so wahrscheinlich sind.


	2. Erinnerungen

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

Die Teen Titans gehören mir nicht (würde ihnen wohl auch kaum gefallen, so wie ich mit ihnen umspringe...)

Kapitel 2: Erinnerungen

„Robin! Pass auf!"

Cyborg starrte mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Anführer der Titans, der das auf ihn zufliegende Auto nur verständnislos anstarrte. Er schien nicht einmal zu merken, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte!

Knapp bevor das schwere Vehikel Robin erreichte, wurde es plötzlich von schwarzem Licht umhüllt und abgelenkt, sodass es ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Cyborg warf einen Blick zu Raven hinauf, die ebenfalls erschrocken zu sein schien – ihrem Gesicht war zwar kaum etwas abzulesen, aber die weit aufgerissenen Augen unter ihrer Kapuze sprachen eine beredte Sprache. Dies schien wenigstens den Teamleader wieder zu sich zu bringen, denn er spannte sich plötzlich an und begann mit einem gewagten Hindernisparcours, der ihn immer näher an Cinderblock, der schon einige Häuser auf dem Gewissen hatte, heranbrachte.

Das Steinmonster war zwar schon ziemlich geschwächt, da der Kampf nun schon gut zwanzig Minuten dauerte, aber das hielt es nicht davon ab, Robin weitere Straßendekoration wie Autos, Laternen und Asphalt entgegenzuschleudern. Cyborg und Raven taten ihr möglichstes, um ihren Kameraden zu unterstützen, indem sie Cinderblock von verschiedenen Seiten ablenkten und als Robin zum letzten Sprung ansetzte, um den Steinriesen auszuknocken, griff Beast Boy ins Geschehen ein. Ein riesiger grüner Gorilla hielt Cinderblocks Arme plötzlich von hinten fest, bis Robin mit voller Wucht seinen Fuß im Gesicht des Monsters versenkte.

Beast Boy verwandelte sich in einen Fliege und machte dieselbe, als der Gigant zu wanken begann und schließlich donnernd auf dem Asphalt aufprallte. Alle atmeten erleichtert aus, als das Monster endlich bezwungen war.

„Mann, das war aber diesmal echt hart", kommentierte Beast Boy, als er wieder menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte. „Kommt das nur mir so vor, oder hat das Riesenbaby Kraftfutter gefressen?"

Damit sprach er aus, was sich alle von ihnen fragten. Cyborg jedoch wusste es besser. Cinderblock war nicht stärker als früher gewesen, sonst hätte er viel mehr Schaden angerichtet. Dem Team hatte einfach etwas gefehlt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Robin?", fragte er seinen Freund, der mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm zurückkam. Das war ja an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, nach Raven war Robin mit Abstand das ernsteste Mitglied ihres Teams und im Kampf übertraf er das Mädchen vielleicht sogar noch. Sie alle betrachteten die Verbrecherjagd als eine Pflicht gegenüber der Gesellschaft, aber Cyborg vermutete, dass es für Robin noch mehr war... es war eine heilige Pflicht, eine Lebensaufgabe. Robin hatte ihnen nie etwas über seine Vergangenheit vor den Teen Titans erzählt, aber es schien ihn sehr geprägt zu haben. Cyborg fand es erschreckend, dass Robin heute im Kampf unkonzentriert gewesen war. Das war noch nie vorher passiert – noch nie!

„Ja, mir geht's bestens", fauchte das Mastermind und ging an Cyborg vorbei, dessen Blicke tunlichst vermeidend.

„Dieses Auto wäre beinahe dein Tod gewesen, Robin", erklang Ravens dunkle Stimme über ihnen. Die Mystikerin schwebte direkt über dem T-Car und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit glühenden Augen an. „Und normalerweise wärst du ihm leicht ausgewichen."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nicht alles gegeben habe?", fuhr Robin sie an und ballte die Fäuste.

„Robin, nimm das bitte nicht persönlich, aber Raven hat Recht", meinte Cyborg zögernd, blieb allerdings aus der Reichweite seines Teamkameraden. Robins Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt und er wusste nicht, was der Martial-Arts-Experte tun würde, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizte. „Du musst endlich darüber hinwegkommen, sonst bringst du dich nur selbst in Gefahr."

„Hinwegkommen? Worüber sollte ich wohl hinwegkommen?"Robin hatte die Fäuste geballt und zeigte die Zähne, als er sich Cyborg zuwandte. Er schien regelrecht Streit zu wollen.

„Starfires Verschwinden", warf Raven ein. Cyborg war ihr dafür dankbar. Sie war am ehesten geeignet, um mit ihrem Anführer zu konkurrieren. „Wenn du nicht zugibst, dass du wegen ihr heute unkonzentriert warst, machst du dich lächerlich."

„Unsinn! Ich hab das Auto nur zu spät gesehen!"

„Nein, das hast du nicht, Robin", wandte Beast Boy ein, während er näher kam. Der Gestaltwandler kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „Tut mir ja Leid, aber es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du im Kampf unkonzentriert bist. Diesmal war es einfach nur am gefährlichsten. Seit Star verschwunden ist, bist du einfach nicht mehr derselbe."

Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als wollte Robin trotz allem noch die Wahrheit leugnen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. „Es... wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Robin, wir wollen keine Entschuldigungen von dir", bemerkte Cyborg und trat einen Schritt näher heran. „Wir wollen dir nur helfen. Mir ist schon klar, dass du Starfire nicht vergessen kannst – keiner von uns kann das, vor allem im Kampf. Aber nun ist schon mehr als ein Jahr vergangen und du hast es immer noch nicht überwunden."

„Ich werde daran arbeiten, okay?", spie Robin aus. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich noch von mir? Dass ich einfach weitermache, als wäre nichts geschehen?"

„Das ist die Bürde, die ein Anführer tragen muss, ja", bestätigte Raven kalt und landete neben dem Auto. „Trotz aller Verluste das große Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und weiterzumachen."

„Trotz aller Verluste!"Robin lachte, ein verächtliches Lachen. „Das hört sich an, als wäre eine Waffe kaputt gegangen! Ist es das, was Starfire für dich war, Raven, eine Waffe?"

„Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an, Robin!", rief Beast Boy verärgert aus, während Ravens Augen zu Schlitzen wurden. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt! Raven hat nur richtig bemerkt, dass wir keine Möglichkeit haben, Starfire zurückzuholen. Und deshalb müssen wir eben so gut es geht ohne sie weitermachen. Das heißt nicht, dass wir sie vergessen, Robin, aber die Teen Titans müssen eben ohne sie funktionieren."

„Ja, das erwartet man von uns, nicht wahr?"Cyborg nahm mit Besorgnis den Gehalt an Selbsthass in Robins Stimme wahr. „Dass wir weiterhin unsere Pflicht tun und Verbrecher zur Strecke bringen. Ob Starfire dabei ist oder nicht, das interessiert ja niemanden, solange es die Titans noch gibt..."

Cyborg machte einen schnellen Schritt vorwärts, packte den kleineren Jungen an den Schultern und hob ihn ganz nahe an sein Gesicht heran. „Jetzt hör mal zu", sagte er gefährlich leise. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da redest? Du sprichst von uns, als wolltest du gar nicht mehr dazugehören! Als wären die Titans mit Starfires Verschwinden für dich gestorben! Denkst du etwa, Star würde wollen, dass du dich so gehen lässt?"

Einen Augenblick lang hegte er die Befürchtung, Robin würde aufschreien und ihn zu treten beginnen, aber der gefährliche Moment ging vorüber und die Kraft wich aus Robin. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und flüsterte: „Es ist okay, Cy. Lass mich wieder runter. Ich... ich bin wieder normal."

Cyborg war zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber er setzte seinen Freund trotzdem vorsichtig wieder ab. „Na schön", meinte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so grob war, aber es hat ja nichts anderes geholfen."

„Nein, nein, das macht nichts, Cy, schon okay", murmelte Robin und fuhr sich verlegen durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin der Anführer. Ich sollte nicht derjenige sein, der so reagiert."

„Mach dich doch nicht nieder, Alter", entgegnete Beast Boy, der bereits wieder grinste. „Wir wissen ja, dass dir Star viel bedeutet hat. Jeder hat mal das Recht auszuflippen."

Robin nickte lediglich und wandte sich zum T-Car hin. Beast Boy und Cyborg folgten ihm, nachdem sie sich einen besorgten Blick zugeworfen hatten. Als Robin einsteigen wollte, wurde er von Raven zurückgehalten, die ihn am Arm packte.

„Robin, bist du sicher, dass du darüber hinwegkommst?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass die anderen es nicht hören konnten. „Wenn du meine Hilfe möchtest... könnten wir vielleicht gemeinsam meditieren oder einfach nur sprechen..."

Robins Maske zuckte kurz, aber dann streifte er Ravens Arm ab. „Danke", wisperte er ebenso leise. „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, Raven. Aber wie du schon gesagt hast, ich bin der Anführer. Ich muss meine Probleme selbst bewältigen, sonst schwäche ich das Team. Ich schaffe es schon."

Einen Augenblick lang schien das Mädchen widersprechen zu wollen, aber sie beließ es lediglich bei einem besorgten Blick, bevor sie sich umwandte und ins Auto einstieg. Wortlos setzte sich auch Robin auf die Rückbank. Die Fahrt verlief schweigsam... wie so vieles seit Starfires Verschwinden. Cyborg fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Warp gelungen war, was so viele Schurken nicht geschafft hatten... das Herz der Titans zu treffen.

Beast Boy summte, während er weitere Ingredienzien aus dem Kühlschrank holte und seiner Mischung hinzufügte. Diesmal, dessen war er sich ganz sicher, würde keiner der Titans sein Essen mögen... aber das war auch gar nicht seine Absicht. Heute vor genau drei Jahren war Starfire verschwunden und ihre Lage hatte sich wieder einigermaßen normalisiert. Selbst Robin hatte seinen Schock offensichtlich überwunden, denn er redete wieder mit ihnen und verbrachte Zeit mit ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn er auch noch immer sehr viel Zeit allein in seinem Zimmer zubrachte. Immerhin war es besser als im ersten Jahr nach Stars Verschwinden. Immerhin lächelte Robin jetzt wieder, wenn auch nicht sehr oft. Herzlich gelacht hatte allerdings seitdem nicht mehr. Beast Boy bezweifelte, ob Robin jemals wieder lachen würde.

Er und die anderen waren jedoch schon zufrieden, dass sich der Anführer der Titans nicht völlig von ihnen zurückgezogen hatte. Er kämpfte wieder so konzentriert wie früher, auch wenn Beast Boy irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass Robin nicht immer alles gab, was er konnte. Aber immerhin brachte er sich nicht mehr selbst in Gefahr und das war die Hauptsache.

Starfire war in den letzten zwei Jahren allerdings ihm gegenüber nicht mehr erwähnt worden. Beast Boy fand das nicht richtig. Er war nicht dumm. Jeder der anderen Titans hatte die kleinen Signale gesehen, die Robin und Starfire abgegeben hatten... die beiden waren verrückt nach einander gewesen, und jeder außer ihnen selbst hatte das gemerkt. Schade, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hatten, es selbst herauszufinden.

Jedenfalls hatte Beast Boy beschlossen, die anderen heute zu überraschen. Heute vor drei Jahren hatte ihnen Starfire dieses Blo... Blö... tamaranianische Fest der Freundschaft erklärt und genau das beabsichtigte er zu feiern. Er hatte die Freundschaftshalsketten, welche Starfire gemacht hatte, repariert und war sogar gerade dabei, ihren berüchtigten Pudding der Freundschaft nachzumachen. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wenn sie etwas kochte. Er hatte angenommen, dass sich sein Magen schon beruhigen würde, wenn er sah, dass Star größtenteils normale Zutaten verwendete. Er hatte sich geirrt.

Aber das war egal. Schon um Stars Andenken Willen würden die anderen den Pudding zumindest probieren. Danach würden sie die Ketten umlegen und einfach mal wieder ganz entspannt plaudern. Beast Boy war sicher, dass das allen gut tun würde. Dann würde Robin merken, dass sie Starfire nicht vergessen hatten.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Die anderen würden in ein paar Minuten herunterkommen. Beast Boy grinste. Das würde mal wirklich eine Überraschung werden. Er sah nach, was der Pudding machte und stellte zufrieden (auch wenn sein Magen etwas anderes behauptete) fest, dass er fast fertig war. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis er ausgekühlt war, dann gab er die ekelerregende Masse in eine Schüssel und trug sie vorsichtig zum Tisch. Gleich darauf hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Hastig versteckte er sich hinter dem Sofa, bis er überraschte Atemzüge hören konnte.

Bevor noch jemand etwas fragen konnte, sprang er hinter dem Sofa hervor und rief: „HAPPY BLÖDHORK!"

Die Gesichter von Cyborg und Raven waren unbezahlbar, nur Robin starrte noch immer den Pudding an, als hätte er Beast Boy gar nicht gehört. Der Gestaltwandler ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, holte die Halsketten hervor und legte sie seinen Freunden um, noch bevor die ein Wort des Protests aussprechen konnten.

„Setzt euch hin, Leute! Zur Feier des Tages hab ich den Pudding der Freundschaft gemacht, nach tamaranianischem Originalrezept!"

Cyborg öffnete erschrocken den Mund, sagte aber nichts, als Raven ihm den Ellbogen in den Bauch rammte. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, weil sie seine Metallkonstitution nicht bedacht hatte.

„Originalrezept?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wie das?"

„Och, Star hat mir mal das Rezept verraten, als ich Vorkoster spielen musste", antwortete der Gestaltwandler grinsend. „Damals war ich eigentlich gar nicht so scharf drauf."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Cyborg. Er legte Robin eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte ihn: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, mein Freund?"

Robin riss sich sichtlich zusammen. Ein echt erscheinendes Lächeln brachte er allerdings nicht zustande. „Ja, ja, schon gut", meinte er etwas fahrig. „Ich war nur etwas... überrascht."

„Wollt ihr noch lange da rumstehen?", fragte Beast Boy ungeduldig. „Kommt schon, setzt euch hin. Der Pudding wird kalt."

„Ach? Und kalt schmeckt er nicht gut, wie?", war Ravens bissiger Kommentar. Ihre Augen waren jedoch noch immer auf Robin gerichtet. Sie suchte sorgfältig, aber bisher ließ er keine Anzeichen erkennen, dass er gleich wieder wegrennen wollte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab das Zeug damals nur einmal als Vorkoster probiert, aber ich hab nicht gewartet, bis er ausgekühlt ist."

„Das hört sich ziemlich vernünftig an", meinte Cyborg, der sich Robin gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. Auch er behielt den schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Auge, auch wenn er sich langsam zu entspannen begann. Robin war sichtlich unangenehm überrascht worden, aber zumindest rannte er nicht weg. Vielleicht würde aus diesem Abend trotz allem noch etwas werden. „Hast du... vielleicht etwas, womit man das Zeug hinunterspülen kann?"

„Ja, ich hätte gern tamaranianisches Tafelwasser, bitte", bestellte Robin, während er den Pudding misstrauisch beäugte. „Aber bitte ohne die lebendigen Inhalte."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann begann Beast Boy zu lachen und auch Cyborg stimmte nach kurzem Zögern darin ein. Nur Raven hörte nicht auf, Robin aus den Winkeln ihrer Kapuze zu beobachten.

„Der war gut, Mann", prustete Beast Boy, als er mit einer Riesenflasche Limo, drei Gläsern und einer dampfenden Tasse wiederkam. „Bitte sehr. Ein Tee für die Lady und etwas Hartes für uns Männer."

Raven zog die Augenbraue hoch, nahm einen Probeschluck von ihrem Tee und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich genießbar war. Beast Boy musste geübt haben. „...Danke", meinte sie schließlich.

„Seit wann hattest du denn diese Idee, Beast Boy?", fragte Cyborg, während er sich von seinem Freund das Glas füllen ließ. „Ehrlich, ich hab gar nichts gemerkt."

„Also eigentlich... hab ich schon länger vorgehabt, so was zu machen. Ich..." Er warf Robin einen nervösen Blick zu. „... wusste nur nicht, wie ihr reagieren würdet."

„Schon gut, Beast Boy", entgegnete Robin einen stillen Augenblick später. „Es... macht nichts. Die Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen."Er versuchte zu lächeln und dieses Mal gelang es ihm ganz gut.

„Super! Wollen wir dann mit dem Pudding beginnen?"

„Uuuh... mir wäre eigentlich lieber, wenn wir damit noch etwas warten könnten..."

Während Cyborg und Beast Boy sich in ein kleines Streitgespräch verstrickten, welches unter anderem beinhaltete, wie viel Mühe sich Beast Boy mit dem Pudding gegeben hatte und welche Inhaltsstoffe man auf nüchternem Magen nicht vertrug, spürte Robin etwas an seiner unter dem Tisch verkrampften Hand. Erstaunt sah er zu Raven hinüber, die ihn noch immer mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Sie drückte seine Faust sanft und ihm war plötzlich, als könnte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. Vermutlich war es auch so.

_Sei stark, Robin. Und sei nicht zu stolz, Hilfe von uns anzunehmen._

Er nickte unmerklich und entspannte seine Faust, woraufhin Raven ihre Hand zurückzog und sich auf das Gespräch auf der anderen Seite des Tisches konzentrierte. Der Streit hatte gerade die Ausmaße erreicht, bei denen Beast Boy versuchte, Cyborg einen Löffel mit Pudding in den Mund zu schieben, was jener mit allen Kräften zu verhindern suchte. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge landete der klebrige Batzen schließlich auf Ravens Kutte... und plötzlich war alles erstarrt. Ravens Augen schimmerten aus der Dunkelheit der Kapuze hervor und niemand wusste, ob sie nur Schmerzen oder Schlimmeres verhießen. Dann griff sie mit den Fingerspitzen nach dem Puddingstück, führte ihn langsam zum Mund und kaute ihn. Alle hielten den Atem an.

„Nun, Beast Boy...", sagte sie schließlich mit langsamer, dunkler Stimme, „ich denke, du hast den grauenhaften Geschmack des Puddings ziemlich gut hinbekommen."

Den drei Jungen fiel die Kinnlade nach unten, während sich auf Ravens Gesicht unsicher ein kleines Lächeln zeigte. Dann fingen Robin und Cyborg leise an zu lachen, während Beast Boy ausflippte

„Raven, du hast dir einen Scherz erlaubt! Du hast dir vor drei Zeugen einen Scherz erlaubt!"Ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Oh, dafür muss ich dich einfach umarmen."

„Denk nicht mal im Traum dran!", warnte ihn die Mystikerin mit blitzenden Augen und stand auf. „Ich lasse euch Kindsköpfe kurz allein."Sie blickte auf ihre Kutte. „Ich muss mich umziehen. Lasst mir nicht zu viel von diesem Pudding übrig."

Während das Gelächter von Beast Boy und Cyborg nur sehr langsam verebbte, starrte Robin bereits wieder auf den Kuchen. Cyborg bemerkte die Gefahr und schaufelte rasch eine Handvoll Pudding auf seinen Teller. Dann klatschte er auch Robin einen Teil der Masse hin.

„Komm schon, Mann", bemerkte er grinsend. „Wenn Raven schon so aus sich herausgeht, dann dürfen wir nicht zurückstehen, oder? Die Teen Titans werden doch nicht vor einem bisschen Pudding zurückschrecken, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Beast Boy enthusiastisch und gönnte sich die bisher größte Portion der Substanz. Man konnte seine Risikobereitschaft nur bestaunen. „Ran an den Speck! Lasst es euch schmecken!"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht!", warnte ihn Robin mit einem schrägen Grinsen, während er testend mit seinem Löffel im Pudding stocherte.

„Sehr richtig", schloss sich Cyborg ihm an. Er widerstand der Versuchung, den Pudding mit seinen Sensoren zu untersuchen. Er fürchtete sich zu sehr vor dem Ergebnis.

„Egal. HAPPY BLÖDHORK!"

„Das heißt Blorthog, du Idiot!"

„Ja, Happy... Blorthog."

Beim letzten Wort war alle Freude wieder aus Robin gewichen. Er schien, als würde er sich wieder an unwillkommene Dinge erinnern. Beast Boy blickte ihn scharf an. Er öffnete den Mund, um einen witzigen Kommentar abzulassen, um den Teamleader wieder aus seiner Apathie zu reißen, als dieser plötzlich einen tiefen Atemzug tat und einen ganzen Löffel Pudding in sich hinein schaufelte!

Er versuchte bewundernswert lange, ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, aber als der Geschmack im Mund seine volle Wirkung entfaltete, schluckte er rasch und laut und setzte sofort sein Glas an, welches er in wenigen Sekunden austrank. Danach atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Schmeckt... sehr vertraut", brachte er schließlich heraus. DAS konnte sich Beast Boy vorstellen. Da er damals geflohen war, hatten die anderen Starfires Pudding aufessen müssen. Zum Glück hatte sie nur eine kleine Portion gemacht.

„Ja, das ist wahrer Heldenmut", kommentierte Cyborg mit nur einer kleinen Prise Sarkasmus. Dann riss er sich sichtlich zusammen und stopfte auch einen Löffel in seinen Mund. Seine Verhaltensweise danach ähnelte der von Robin sehr, nur machte er noch bessere Grimassen.

„Ihr seid die Größten, Leute!", rief Beast Boy lachend. „Ich wusste doch, ihr würde ihn mögen!"

Die Blicke, die Robin und Cyborg ihm zuwarfen, waren nicht sehr weit von Hysterie entfernt. Da er fürchtete, sie würden sich auf ihn stürzen, wenn er nicht auch vom Pudding probierte, öffnete er schicksalsergeben den Mund und nahm einen großen Löffel voll. Er fühlte, wie sein Magen beim Gehirn seine Kündigung einreichte. Mit einem sehr großen Schluck Limo konnte er ihn dazu überreden zu bleiben.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", kam eine dunkle Stimme von der Tür her, als Raven hereinkam. Jedoch schien sogar sie amüsiert über die Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu sein. Sie nahm wieder neben Robin Platz und studierte die Mienen der anderen mit großem Interesse.

„Eigentlich nicht", meinte Cyborg und warf einen Blick auf seinen Teller. „Du wirst den Anblick schon sehr bald wieder genießen können."

„Aber zuvor", schaltete sich Robin ein und erhob sich, „möchte ich einen Toast ausbringen."Er erhob sein fast leeres Glas. „Einen Toast auf die, welcher wir dieses außergewöhnliche Essen verdanken... und die sich sicher freuen würde, uns heute so sehen zu können."Da er die besorgten Blicke der anderen spürte, hielt er seine Fassade mit aller Kraft aufrecht. „Einen Toast auf Starfire!"

„Auf Starfire!", rief Beast Boy, sprang auf und hob sein Glas. „Die einzige Person, die uns dazu bringen konnte, diesen Pudding zu essen!"

„Auf Starfire!", stimmte Cyborg etwas weniger stürmisch ein und hob ebenfalls sein Glas. „Die uns beibrachte, dass Freundschaft nicht selbstverständlich ist!"

Nachdem alle einige Augenblicke gewartet haben, rang sich schließlich auch Raven dazu durch, ihre Tasse zu heben und aufzustehen. „Auf Starfire!", sagte sie ruhig. „Die diesen Tower mehr erhellt hat als alles andere."

Es war ein sehr bewegender Moment, den die vier miteinander teilten. Beast Boy fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Starfires Verschwinden wieder richtig glücklich. Es war, als wäre das Mädchen jetzt unter ihnen und würde sie anlächeln.

Nun, Augenblicke vergehen und auch dieser ging vorbei. Dennoch wurde es noch ein sehr schöner Abend. Obwohl Raven ihre Gesprächigkeit für dieses Mal aufgebraucht zu haben schien, ging sie doch nicht auf ihr Zimmer, sondern blieb bei ihren Freunden, welche noch einige Zeit lang Erinnerungen austauschten, hauptsächlich an Starfire. Hauptsächlich waren es Cyborg und Beast Boy, die sprachen, Robin streute nur hie und da ein Kommentar bei, wenn ihm etwas nicht genau genug schien. Es war bemerkenswert, woran er sich alles erinnerte.

Es war schon spät, als die vier schließlich schlafen gingen. Beast Boy ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und beglückwünschte sich, dass das Fest ein voller Erfolg gewesen war. Cyborg ging schlafen mit dem Gefühl, endlich wieder richtigen Gemeinschaftsgeist gefühlt zu haben. Raven hatte in ihrem Zimmer eines ihrer raren Lächeln aufgesetzt, als sich ihr Geist das erste Mal seit langem wieder in völliger Harmonie befand. Robin jedoch empfand nichts dergleichen. Als sich die Tür seines Zimmers hinter ihm schloss, fühlte Robin das über sich hereinbrechen, was er mit so viel Mühe begraben zu haben geglaubt hatte: Erinnerungen.

„Robin! Wieso hat der Mann dieses kalte, süße Zeug denn nicht aufgetaut?"

„Das ist ein Eis, Starfire. Das MUSS kalt sein, sonst liefe es dir über deine Bluse."

Robin hielt seine Augen hinter der Maske geschlossen, während er in seinem vollkommen dunklen Zimmer auf dem Bett saß und seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln aufgesetzt, obwohl er fühlte, dass seine Freude schon bald vergehen würde, vielleicht für immer. Aber momentan war ihm das egal, denn die Gedanken, die er hatte, waren gute Gedanken, die Momente seines Lebens, die er am meisten genossen hatte. Hätte er das doch damals schon zu würdigen gewusst. Vielleicht wäre dann einiges anders gelaufen.

„Robin, wieso hat dieser Mann gepfiffen, als wir an ihm vorbeigegangen sind? Ist mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Star, ganz im Gegenteil..."

Ein kurzes, gedämpftes Lachen überkam den Superhelden, als er an diese Szene dachte. Danach hatte er Star erklären müssen, warum Männer gut aussehenden jungen Frauen hinterher pfiffen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er ziemlich in Nöte gekommen war, Worte dafür zu finden, wieso der Mann ausgerechnet Star ausgewählt hatte. Als sie am Ende immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, war ihm schließlich der Kragen geplatzt.

„Verdammt noch mal, du bist wunderschön, Starfire! Deshalb hat er dir hinterher gepfiffen!"

Er war rot geworden, als ihm klar geworden war, was er da gefragt hatte... aber er war überrascht gewesen, dass Starfire noch viel röter als er gewesen war.

Robins Mundwinkel sanken langsam nach unten. Wieso fiel ihm ausgerechnet das ein? Er hatte so viel angenehmere Episoden mit ihr erlebt, so viel lustigere. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie peinlich ihm dieser Ausrutscher gewesen war. Star und er waren sich zwei Tage lang vollständig aus dem Weg gegangen, weil immer einer von ihnen rot geworden war, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen.

Andererseits... für die anderen war es sicher lustig gewesen.

Robin seufzte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er einen sehr schönen Abend hinter sich hatte, aber hier und jetzt wollte ein Teil von ihm Beast Boy aus dem Bett werfen und schlagen, weil er die Erinnerungen, die er so sorgfältig verschlossen zu haben glaubte, wieder hervorgeholt hatte. Er wusste, dass der kleine Gestaltwandler es gut gemeint hatte und er beglückwünschte auch seine Vorgangsweise, die der Starfires so ähnlich gewesen war. Er war ihm nicht böse, schon deshalb nicht, weil die anderen sich prächtig amüsiert hatten, sogar Raven. Etwas wie dieses Fest hatte dem Tower gefehlt.

Aber an ihm – und er bezweifelte nicht, dass Beast Boy das Fest größtenteils für ihn veranstaltet hatte – war die heilende Wirkung vorübergegangen. Natürlich war jede Erinnerung, die er an Starfire hatte, eine gute Erinnerung. Er hatte schon vor drei Jahren erstaunt festgestellt, dass er sich sogar gern daran erinnerte, dass er sich sehr selten mit Starfire gestritten hatte, weil die Versöhnung umso schöner gewesen war – und meist auch stürmischer, von ihrer Seite. Aber mit jeder Erinnerung wachte auch ein Teil des Schmerzes wieder auf.

Robin wusste, dass er diese Gefühle nicht mehr lange zurückdrängen konnte, aber noch hielt er mit aller Kraft an den süßen Augenblicken des Glücks fest. Er beobachtete Star, wie sie ihn im Kampf beschützte und er sie auffing, wenn ein Bösewicht sie erwischt hatte. Er sah sie beide am Dach des T-Towers sitzen und beim Sonnenuntergang über die Probleme der Titans sprechen. Er ergötzte sich am Ausdruck kindischer Freude, wenn er mit ihr shoppen gegangen war, auch wenn das nach und nach Raven übernommen hatte... was ihm ohnehin komisch vorgekommen war.

Seltsam... wieso wollten ihm die Momente nicht mehr einfallen, in denen ihm Star mit all ihren Fragen lästig gewesen war, wenn er sie zurück auf ihren Heimatplaneten gewünscht hatte? Wenn er mitten in einer Untersuchung war und sie plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn erschreckt hatte? Vielleicht, weil es Teil ihres fröhlichen Wesens war, jedem bei allem zur Hand gehen zu wollen, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung von nichts hatte. Robin schnaubte. Detektivarbeit und wissenschaftliche Untersuchungsmethoden... davon hatte sie wirklich nichts verstanden! Aber vielleicht war gerade das ihre Stärke gewesen...

Robin hatte sein Wissen hinsichtlich der Verbrecherjagd vom Besten erhalten. Batman hatte ihn zu dem klugen Kopf gemacht, der er heute war. Der Dunkle Ritter hatte ihn gelehrt, gezielt die Schwachpunkte jedes Gegners zu suchen, um umso stärker dort zuschlagen zu können, wo es wehtat. Er hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man jeden Gegner schnell und präzise ausschaltete... nun, fast jeden. Aber er hatte ihn vor allem auch Einsamkeit gelehrt... die Kunst, niemandem zu vertrauen.

Die Titans hatten dieses Eis nur teilweise brechen können. Robin war anfangs ebenso verschlossen gewesen wie Raven, wenn es um seine Privatsphäre ging. Erst als Starfire sich wiederholt bei ihm beklagt hatte, dass sie auf der Erde nicht zurechtkam, hatte er zugestimmt, ihr zu helfen. Damals hatte er das nur getan, damit sie ihn nicht in der kompliziertesten Arbeit überfiel, aber nach einigen Ausflügen war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich... besser fühlte, wenn er sie um sich hatte. Ihre lebendige Art, ihre Umwelt in sich aufzunehmen, stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem abgeblockten Selbst, aber nach und nach begann sie, auf ihn einzuwirken. Langsam. Hier ein befreites Lachen, da ein freundlicher Händedruck. Aber am Ende war das Eis geschmolzen.

Meine Sonne, dachte Robin. Mein Sternenfeuer...

Was geschah mit einem Planeten, wenn seine Sonne erlosch?

„Robin, was bedeutet das, wenn ein Junge ein Mädchen fragt, ob sie mit ihm „gehen"will?"

„Das heißt, dass der Junge möchte, dass das Mädchen sich öfter mit ihm trifft. Er will, dass sie so oft wie möglich mit ihm zusammen ist."

„_Aha." _Starfire hatte einen Augenblick nachgedacht und dann gegrinst. „_Möchtest du mit mir „gehen", Robin?"_

Damals hatte ihm der Atem gestockt. Star war noch nicht so lange bei den Teen Titans gewesen und wusste noch herzlich wenig von der Welt. Er war rot angelaufen und hatte ihr genauer erklärt, was zwei Teenager im Hinterkopf hatten, wenn sie miteinander gehen wollten. Danach war SIE rot angelaufen und hatte sich lang und breit bei ihm entschuldigt. Robin war so froh gewesen, dass kein anderer Titan in der Nähe gewesen war.

Selbst heute wusste er noch ganz genau, wie sie bei dieser Frage ausgesehen hatte. Ihr Mund war zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen gewesen, das beinahe ihre Backen gesprengt hatte. Ihre Hände hatten auf ihren Knien gelegen und sie hatte sich etwas zu ihm nach vorn geneigt. Ihr rotes Haar war sanft über ihre linke Schulter gefallen und hatte ihr Gesicht natürlich eingerahmt. Und ihre grünen Augen hatten ihn mit einer Mischung aus kindlicher Neugier, nachdrücklichem Bitten und kaum verhohlener Freude angesehen. Robins Mund wurde trocken.

_Ein Engel, _dachte er. _Nur ein Engel kann eine solche Frage so unschuldig stellen._

Einige Sekunden lang dachte Robin an gar nichts, dann fragte er sich, ob die anderen schon wussten, was ihm gerade so langsam bewusst wurde. Wahrscheinlich ja. Wenn nicht, dann waren sie unglaublich schlechte Beobachter. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Aber wer war er, sie zu verurteilen? Er selbst war es gewesen, der mehr Zeit mit Starfire verbracht hatte als alle anderen und er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht wahrhaben wollen.

„Ich vermisse dich, Starfire... so sehr...", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit, während seine Augen feucht wurden. Er ließ es geschehen, nahm jedoch die Maske ab. Er unternahm nichts, als die ersten Tropfen auf sein Bett fielen. Es war noch nicht alles gesagt worden.

Der Schmerz war jetzt wieder da, in den zwei Jahren, in denen er ihn unterdrückt hatte, war er nicht im mindesten schwächer geworden. Im Gegenteil, zu der süßen Leichtigkeit, die er einige Momente zuvor noch gespürt hatte, gesellte sich nun ein schwarzer Wirbelsturm in seinen Eingeweiden, der sie zusammenzog. Er musste es sagen, das wusste er. Sonst würde der Schmerz anwachsen. Aber es war schwer. Nach all den Jahren seiner Heldenkarriere hatte er zu viel gesehen, um noch daran zu glauben, solche Worte jemals aussprechen zu dürfen. Auch wenn seine Stimme nahe daran war zu brechen, war sein Tonfall weich.

„Ich liebe dich, Starfire..."

Raven sank mit einem Seufzen zurück auf ihr Bett. Was sie wochenlang befürchtet hatte, war tatsächlich eingetreten. Seit diesem unglückseligen Abend waren die Interferenzen wieder da. Allerdings waren sie anderer Art als zuvor. Im ersten Jahr nach Starfires Verschwinden waren die depressiven Gedanken von überall her gekommen, jetzt trommelten sie nur noch aus einer Richtung auf ihr Gemüt ein. Und sie wusste genau, welche Richtung das war.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Seltsamerweise waren es nicht ausschließlich Trauer und Selbsthass, die aus Robins Richtung kamen. Er schien zwischen diesen und... anderen Gefühlen hin- und hergerissen zu sein, auch wenn er ihnen gegenüber weder die einen noch die anderen zeigte. Manchmal, wenn er in seinem Raum war, wurde der Schmerz, den er fühlte, seltsam weich, so als wäre er lediglich der kleine Nebeneffekt einer schönen Erinnerung... ein bitter-süßer Schmerz, wie man so schön sagte. Dieser ständige Wechsel von Gefühlen verwirrte Raven sehr. Es war klar, dass Robin noch immer um Starfire trauerte... aber er schien auch etwas gefunden zu haben, das ihm Trost spendete.

Das Mädchen verfluchte Beast Boy und seine Ideen. Hätte er nicht dieses Blorthog ausgerichtet, dann wäre Robin nicht wieder in diesen Gefühlsstrudel hineingeraten! Nun, vielleicht doch, aber nicht so drastisch. Sie wusste ja, dass der kleine Gestaltwandler es gut gemeint hatte, aber wenn sich Robin nicht wieder fing, hatte es mehr geschadet als geholfen. Dann würden ihm wieder solche Fehler passieren wie damals gegen Cinderblock...

Raven schob diesen Gedanken zur Seite. DAS durfte auf keinen Fall mehr passieren. Selbst in ihr begannen sich beeinflusst von Robin die Emotionen wieder einmal zu regen. Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie sie diskutierten, dazu musste sie gar nicht erst durch ihren Spiegel gehen. Fröhlichkeit verkündete munter, dass Robin das charakterstärkste Mitglied der Titans war und sie Vertrauen haben sollte. Tapferkeit steuerte bei, dass er bisher in allen Schlachten erfolgreich gewesen war. Weisheit warf ein, dass große Schlachten niemals alleine geschlagen worden waren. Furcht flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie ihn vielleicht verlieren könnte, wenn es so mit ihm weiterging. Und Zorn steuerte bei, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war, den Platz des Anführers neu zu besetzen...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Als wenn sie nicht schon genug Probleme hätte! Sie musste die Kontrolle über sich schnell wieder zurückgewinnen! In den letzten Tagen hatte es immer wieder kleine Unfälle gegeben, wenn sie meditiert hatte. Mal war lediglich ein Buch ein bisschen verschoben gewesen, mal war irgendetwas hinuntergefallen und einmal war sogar ihre Lampe explodiert. Raven kannte die Zeichen. Und sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

Zwei Minuten später stand die Mystikerin vor Robins (natürlich geschlossener) Tür. Sie sah sich um. Cyborg und Beast Boy mussten von diesem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen. Schlimmstenfalls würde es ihr Misstrauen ihr gegenüber wecken und bestenfalls musste sie ihre Probleme vor ihnen darlegen. Sie konnte auf beides verzichten. Als sie keinen von beiden sehen oder hören konnte, klopfte sie an die Metalltür. Einige Momente lang herrschte drinnen Schweigen und sie erwog bereits, mit ihren Kräften nach Robin zu suchen, als der Junge sich meldete.

„Wer ist da?"

„Raven", antwortete sie beherrscht. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

Eine Pause. „Muss das jetzt sein?"

„Fällst du wieder zurück in deine Depressionen, Robin?", konterte sie harsch. „Es ist sehr wichtig."

Sie hörte, wie er aufstand und gleich darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Er trug Zivil, was seltsam war, da im Grunde jederzeit ein Hilferuf kommen könnte, aber das sollte jetzt nicht ihre Sorge sein. Seine unvermeidbare Maske hatte er jedoch aufgesetzt. Raven glaubte nicht, dass jemals jemand aus dem Team Robins Augen gesehen hatte.

„Um was geht es?", fragte Robin nicht in bester Laune. Wie es schien, hatte sie ihn in einem sehr privaten Moment gestört. Nun, eben deshalb war sie hier.

„Um dich", entgegnete sie. „Unter anderem. Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"

Nein, wollte er nicht, das war offensichtlich. Robins Zimmer war fast ebenso streng wie ihres ein Heiligtum. Robin hätte zwar nicht mit einem Titan Streit angefangen, der es betreten hatte, aber es hätte seine Privatsphäre und sein Vertrauen schwer verletzt. Gespräche, die ein Teammitglied direkt betrafen, hatten meist in deren Zimmern stattgefunden. Andererseits hatte Robin selbst erst einmal eines solchen Gespräches bedurft, damals nach der Sache mit Red X, als Starfire mit ihm gesprochen hatte...

Dann machte er eine abgehackte Handbewegung ins Innere des Zimmers. „Bitte."

Sie betrat das Zimmer mit einem leichten Hauch von Neugierde. Sie war schon in Starfires Zimmer gewesen und auch das von Cyborg hatte sie schon betreten, wenn auch nur, um ihm eine Nachricht zuzustellen. Aber Robin war der einzige der Titans, der ihr Zimmer noch nicht betreten hatte... der einzige, der wirklich erahnen konnte, wie wichtig ein Rückzugsort für sie war. Also hatte auch sie die Heiligkeit seines Raums stets respektiert. Irgendwie erinnerte sie sein Zimmer an ihres. Es war zwar etwas unordentlicher und vollgestopft mit technischem Schnickschnack, für den sie keine Verwendung hatte, aber es war sogar noch düsterer als ihres. Aus irgendeinem Grund liebte Robin die Dunkelheit.

Eine Höhle, dachte sie. Das ist eine Höhle!

„Also", unterbrach Robin ihre Gedanken unwillig, während er hinter ihr die Tür schloss, „worum geht es? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Raven drehte sich um und nahm ihre Kapuze ab. Ihr starrer Blick fing den seinen. Er hielt stand.

„Aber du hast Zeit, um stundenlang hier drin über Starfire nachzudenken, ja?"

Robins Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Starfire ist nicht mehr hier."

„In deinem Kopf schon", entgegnete Raven ruhig. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall die Kontrolle verlieren. „Seit diesem Blorthog-Abend sind deine Gedanken wieder so aufgewühlt wie im ersten Jahr von Starfires Verschwinden. Deine emotionsgeladenen Erinnerungen sind so stark, dass ich sie überall im Tower spüren kann."

„Soll das heißen, ich soll jedes Mal rausgehen, wenn ich mich an sie erinnern will?", brauste Robin auf. „Tut mir Leid, aber dann käme ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aus dem Laufen heraus!"

„Darum geht es nicht, Robin", behauptete Raven fest und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du derart... besessen von ihr warst? Du wärst beinahe gestorben."

„Besessen? So nennst du das also."Robin lachte. Ein leises, humorloses Lachen.

„Lenk jetzt bitte nicht vom Thema ab, Robin", bat sie ihn und schloss die Augen, weil der Ärger ihre Kräfte in Wallung geraten ließ. Eine Schraube auf Robins Tisch begann zu zittern. „Wenn du deine Emotionen nicht wieder in den Griff bekommst, dann gefährdest du das Team!"

„Inwiefern?", fragte der Junge misstrauisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Beast Boy und Cyborg sich von meinen Gedanken stören lassen."

„Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht", gab Raven zu. „Aber deine Erinnerungen bekommen mehr und mehr Macht über dich, je öfter du an sie zurückdenkst. Sie sind schmerzhaft und gleichzeitig schön, und das macht sie so verlockend. Sie waren es, die dich beim letzten Mal unvorsichtig werden ließen. Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass das diesmal unmöglich sein kann!"

Ihr Blick war von solcher Intensität, dass Robin nicht standhalten konnte. Als er seinen Blick senkte, schien er seinen Widerstand aufzugeben. „Ich werde... schon damit fertig."

„Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß wohl am Besten, wie schwer es ist, Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Es erfordert große Konzentration... und Übung."Sie stand auf und trat näher an den Jungen heran. Er wirkte wie ein teilweise gezähmtes Tier, welches sich in die Enge getrieben sieht. Raven wusste, wie man in einem solchen Fall vorgehen musste. Man musste es beruhigen. „Robin, lass mich dir helfen. Lerne bei mir, wie man meditiert."

„Wieso bietest ausgerechnet du mir Hilfe an?", wollte Robin wissen, aber nun klang seine Stimme nicht mehr verletzend. Er wirkte tatsächlich interessiert. „Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, hast du doch selbst genug damit zu tun, deine Kräfte im Zaum zu halten."

„Das ist richtig. Aber da du die Ursache dafür bist, profitiere ich davon, wenn ich dir helfe, dich in den Griff zu kriegen."

„Ach? Und das ist der Grund, ja?"Raven spürte, wie eine Welle der Bitterkeit über Robin kam. Sie hatte Hoffnung in ihm geweckt... Hoffnung, dass es noch jemand gab, der ihn brauchte... der sich für seine Sorgen interessierte. Jetzt glaubte er sie zerstört. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als Raven sein Handgelenk ergriff. Sie fuhr nervös mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen. Das, was sie jetzt sagen musste, fiel ihr sehr schwer.

„Nein, das ist nicht der einzige Grund", sagte sie leise. „Der andere Grund ist... dass wir dich brauchen, Robin. Ich... brauche dich."

Sie registrierte seinen Schock, gefolgt von Überraschung.

„Nicht so", berichtigte sie hastig. „Ich bin nicht verliebt in dich!"Sie fühlte förmlich, wie Freude in ihr ein enttäuschtes Gesicht machte. Dafür lächelte Weisheit wissend. „Aber... seit ich mich den Titans angeschlossen habe... habe ich etwas mehr Kontrolle über meine Kräfte gewonnen. Der Umgang mit Freunden, die Akzeptanz machten es möglich, leicht zu kontrollierenden Emotionen wie gelegentlicher Freude oder kontrolliertem Ärger einen Platz in meinem Leben zu geben, ohne dass ich sofort außer Kontrolle gerate."

Robin schwieg. Er wusste, wie schwer Raven dieses Eingeständnis fiel. Sie war immer die kühle Denkerin gewesen, die sich niemals Fehler erlaubte. Das von ihr zu hören, erzeugte ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er wurde gebraucht. Raven tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Als Starfire verschwand... war meine Bestürzung darüber so groß, dass meine Kräfte sich mehrmals selbstständig gemacht haben. Es dauerte Monate, bis ich sie wieder einigermaßen bändigen haben können und das lag auch daran, dass du so außer dir warst."Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Er sah, wie ihr Stolz und ihr Verstand miteinander kämpften. „Robin, ich glaube, du weißt nicht, wie sehr dich die Titans brauchen. Du bist ein begnadeter Anführer, du triffst deine Entscheidungen umsichtig, aber vor allem bist du uns ein Vorbild."Sie schluckte. „Deine... Entschlossenheit, dein Streben nach Gerechtigkeit hat das Team inspiriert. Und mir... mir hast du auf diese Weise Stabilität gegeben... Stabilität in einer chaotischen Welt, die meine Emotionen ständig neu herausfordert... einfach nur, indem du der Mann warst, der du warst."

Robin hatte geglaubt, dass damit das Sonderbarste an diesem Tag vorüber war, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Während er sprachlos dastand, senkte Raven den Kopf. Als sie ihn wieder hob, standen in ihren Augen zwei einzelne Tränen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend machte Robin einen Schritt vor und nahm sie in seine Arme. Jedes andere Mädchen hätte jetzt wohl hemmungslos begonnen zu weinen, aber das war schließlich Raven. Die beiden Tränen blieben die einzigen. Allerdings machte sie auch nichts, um die Umarmung zu beenden, was Robin noch bis vor einem Tag noch nicht für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Raven auch.

„Hilf mir, Robin", wisperte sie, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, so wie eine kleine Schwester. _Familie_, schoss es Robin wieder einmal durch den Kopf. _Ich habe eine Familie_. „Sei stark für mich. Hilf mir... bitte."

„Ich helfe dir", flüsterte der Junge, während er versuchte, Raven ein so gutes Beispiel zu sein, wie sie es ihm vorgetragen hatte. _Und ich hoffe, dass auch du mir helfen kannst._ Denn er war sich sicher, dass auch Meditation Starfire nicht aus seinem Leben tilgen würde können. Aber so lange es noch eine Chance gab, sich in den Griff zu kriegen, um das Team ohne sie am Leben zu erhalten, würde er weitermachen.

Kann man an der Story noch was verbessern? Findet ihr die Geschichte zu vollgepackt mit Dialogen? Und wer von euch hat hier KEINEN Kuss erwartet?


	3. Zerfall

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

Wie oft wollt ihr mein Herz noch in Stücke reißen? Weder die Serie noch die Charaktere gehören mir, okay?

Kapitel 3: Zerfall

Robin biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein Laser nur haarscharf an ihm vorbeischoss. Zwei Sekunden später lag der Roboter, der den Schuss abgegeben hatte, zerstört am Boden, während Robin sich duckte und dem zweiten die Beine aushebelte. Nach einem weiteren Tritt mit seinen stahlbesetzten Stiefeln war auch dieser Geschichte und sein künstliches Auge erlosch. Hastig sah Robin sich um.

Es stand gar nicht schlecht. Beast Boy tummelte sich gerade mit drei Robotern, indem er einem als Maus unter den Füßen hindurch schlüpfte und alle drei mit als Krokodil mit seinem Schwanz zu Fall brachte. Der obligatorische Elefant folgte gleich darauf und begrub die Kreaturen. Cyborg hielt sich mit seiner Kanone einige weitere vom Leib, war aber immer darauf bedacht, von keinem Laser getroffen zu werden. Glücklicherweise hielt Raven die meisten der Strahlen mit ihren magischen Kräften von ihnen dreien fern. Die Hexe stand außerhalb des Kampfgeschehens und griff nur zuweilen ein, wenn niemand von ihnen in direkter Gefahr war. Robin nickte. Ja, das Team arbeitete wieder. Etwas vorsichtiger als früher, da ihnen eben Angriffskraft fehlte, aber dennoch sehr effektiv.

Der Junge sah sich um. Aber diese Roboter waren nicht das Problem hier. Sie waren aus heiterem Himmel in der Stadt aufgetaucht und das Seltsamste war, dass sie niemanden angegriffen hatten. Sofort nachdem die Titans Bescheid wussten, hatten sie sich in einen verlassenen Teil der Docks geflüchtet und hatten auf sie gewartet. Beunruhigend war nur, dass alles hier bis jetzt keine Anzeichen einer Falle erkennen ließ. Wenn Slade im Spiel war, dann gab es IMMER eine Falle!

Da! Robins Augen verengten sich unter seiner Maske. Auf dem Dach eines Hauses stand neben einem riesigen Schornstein eine dunkle Figur, die den Kampf beobachtete! Ein weitere Roboter oder vielleicht doch...? Egal!

„Slade ist da oben!", rief er seinen Teamkameraden zu. „Kommt ihr ohne mich klar?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", schrie Beast Boy, nachdem er als Tyrannosaurus einen Roboter zerschmettert hatte. „Diese Witzfiguren bringen mich doch nicht einmal ins Schwitzen!"

„Ja, sieht so aus, als wären Slade die Roboter ausgegangen", meinte Cyborg, während er einen Gegner per Fausthieb an die nächste Wand schleuderte. „Ich hätte eigentlich mehr erwartet."

„Sei vorsichtig, Robin", erklang schließlich Ravens Stimme. Die Mystikerin war hochkonzentriert, wie er auf eine Falle wartend. „Slade greift nur an, wenn er alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite weiß."

„Ich weiß", sagte er, nickte und sprintete nach einigen kundschaftenden Blicken auf die Fabrik zu, auf der Slade sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Einige Treppen und Wurfseile später spähte er vorsichtig über die Kante des Daches, bevor er in einer eleganten Bewegung hochkam und sich sofort in Kampfstellung begab. Als er nichts hörte, griff er vorsichtig hinter sich und holte seinen Wurfhaken samt Seil wieder ein, die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen lassend. Er sah und hörte jedoch nichts. Offenbar war Slade hinter einem der Schornsteine in Deckung gegangen.

„Wo sind Sie, Slade?", fragte er laut. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mit mir reden wollen!"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit dir reden will, Robin?", hörte er plötzlich die unheimlich ruhige Stimme seines Erzfeindes. „Du hast mein Angebot, mein Schüler zu werden, zurückgewiesen."

Robin verzog die Lippen. „Reden Sie nicht mit mir wie mit einem kleinen Kind!", verlangte er, während er einige Schritte vorwärts machte, sich immer wieder umsehend. „Wenn Sie irgendetwas hätten zerstören wollen, hätten Sie mehr Roboter geschickt! Diese lächerliche Armee hatte nur einen Grund, und zwar uns herzulocken! Also, wieso verraten Sie mir nicht einfach, was Sie diesmal mit mir vorhaben?"

„Geduld, Robin, Geduld", wies ihn die Stimme zurecht. Früher wäre er an dieser Stelle ausgerastet, aber seit er mit Raven meditierte, blieb er im Kampf jederzeit eiskalt und konzentriert. Deshalb sah er sich nur wortlos weiter um, während er auf Slades Erklärungen wartete.

„Mir scheint, du hast dich stärker verändert, als ich erwartet hatte, Junge", kam schließlich die Fortsetzung. Irgendwie klang Slade... fasziniert. „Dann muss ich wohl zum Äußersten greifen, um herauszufinden, was ich wissen will."

Plötzlich trat Slades Gestalt hinter einem Schornstein hervor. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Fernbedienung. Aber wofür diesmal?

„Siehst du das, Robin?", fragte er und hielt sie in die Höhe. „Das ist die Fernsteuerung, die den Rest meiner Roboterarmee einschaltet. Und ich meine ALLE Roboter. Sie sind überall in den Fabriken hier versteckt. Nur ein Knopfdruck", meinte er und legte den Daumen auf den Auslöser, „dann werden deine Freunde in Gegnern ertrinken!"

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!"In Robin kam ein Gefühl hoch, das er lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte... schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es war nur einmal passiert, damals, als Batman und er den Mörder seiner Eltern geschnappt hatten... der Wunsch zu töten. Den Feind, der immer wieder zu kehren schien, ein für alle Mal auszuradieren! Er bezähmte es schnell, erschrocken über sich selbst. „Was verlangen Sie, Slade?", fragte er, während er sein Gewicht verlagerte. Nur eine Sekunde...

„Ganz einfach, Robin", antwortete Slade und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will, dass du..."

Er konnte seinen Satz niemals vervollständigen. Als sich Slades Finger durch das Schulterzucken unbewusst vom Knopf gehoben hatte, holte Robin in einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung einen seiner Robin-förmigen Wurfsterne hervor und warf ihn. Das Geschoss explodierte am gepanzerten Handgelenk und durch den Druck musste Slade das Gerät fallen lassen. In einer fließenden Aktion stürzte Robin nach vor, zog seinen Kampfstab und schubste den Auslöser damit außer Reichweite des Superschurken, der sich gerade wieder fing. Als Robin den Blick auf Slade richtete, hob dieser gerade seine Hände in Verteidigungsposition.

„Wie hinterhältig von dir, Robin", verkündete der Mann hinter der Maske. „Lässt du einen Feind neuerdings nicht einmal mehr seine Pläne erklären?"

„Wozu?", schnauzte Robin ihn an. „Die können Sie mir auch noch im Gefängnis mitteilen!"

Slade blockte einen Schlag mit dem Kampfstab von der Seite ab und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Während er zwei weitere Schläge aus verschiedenen Richtungen abblockte, meinte er: „Dennoch frage ich mich, ob du früher ein solches Risiko eingegangen wärst. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ich schneller gewesen wäre als du."

„Das waren Sie aber nicht", presste Robin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, drehte sich um die Achse und ließ seinen Kampfstab gegen Slades Beine schnellen. Dieser machte einen Rückwärtssalto, blockte einen weiteren Stoß von Robin mit der linken Hand ab und ging nun seinerseits zum Angriff über. Robin ließ den Schlag an einem Ende des Stabs abgleiten, während er das andere wieder gegen Slade richtete. Dieser nahm einen schmerzhaften Treffer in die Rippen in Kauf, packte den Stab und griff nach Robin. Dieser duckte sich und versuchte einen Fußkick in Slades Gesicht. Der Schurke ließ den Stab los und griff stattdessen nach Robins Fuß. Im selben Moment traf in der Kampfstab im Rücken, woraufhin er sich krümmte, Robin aber nicht losließ, sondern gegen den Schornstein schleuderte. Dieser schaffte es gerade noch, sich in der Luft so zu drehen, dass er mit den Füßen aufkam, aber als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, bohrte sich Slades Hand dort in den Stein, wo er gerade noch gewesen war. Als er von seiner Rolle seitwärts wieder hochkam, konnte er wieder nur knapp Slades Schlag parieren, weshalb er einige weitere Schritte zurück machte. Diesmal folgte ihm Slade nicht. Beide Gegner keuchten.

„Nein, das war ich nicht", griff Slade das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf. „Aber du konntest nicht sicher sein. Du bist skrupellos geworden, Robin."Robin konnte das Grinsen unter der Maske seines Gegners geradezu fühlen. „Endlich bist du von diesem schädlichen Einfluss befreit."

Robin griff wiederum mit seinem Stab an. Nach ein paar taktischen Stößen und Blocks hörten beide Gegner abermals auf und beäugten sich.

„Welcher Einfluss?", fragte Robin misstrauisch.

„Na, der Einfluss, den diese kleine Außerirdische auf dich ausgeübt hat, Robin. Sie hat deine wahren Fähigkeiten unterdrückt, indem sie die Unschuld gespielt hat. Ohne sie hättest du im Kampf dein volles Potential einsetzen können, hättest viele Gegner WIRKLICH effektiv angreifen und vielleicht ausschalten können."

„Unsinn!", rief Robin und ging abermals auf Slade los. „Starfire hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!"Sein Stab schnellte auf Slade zu, aber als dieser sich in Abwehrposition vergab, änderte Robin den Griff um die Waffe und damit die Richtung. Nun zielte er direkt auf Slades Maske. Slade duckte sich, konnte aber dem nachfolgenden Schlag in die Kniekehlen nicht mehr ausweichen. Er stöhnte leise, bekam aber den Stab zu fassen, riss ihn mitsamt Robin heran und versenkte seine Faust im Magen des Jungen. Robin keuchte und stolperte zurück. Er war auf einen Angriff gefasst, aber der kam nicht.

„Kein Unsinn, Robin", entgegnete Slade und stand auf. „Du hast heute hinterhältig angegriffen. Das hättest du niemals getan, wenn Starfire hier gewesen wäre. Sieh es ein, die kleine Schlampe hat dich nur zurückgehalten!"

„SIE IST KEINE SCHLAMPE!", schrie Robin, in dem in Sekundenbruchteilen ungeheurer Zorn hoch gebrodelt war und ging wieder auf Slade los. Seine Angriffe erfolgten nun unkontrolliert und nur schlecht gezielt, aber schnell und mit der Stärke eines Berserkers. Obwohl Slade versuchte, den Stab zu fassen zu kriegen, zuckte er jedesmal unter den starken Treffern zusammen, sodass er keine Gelegenheit bekam. Dann setzte Robin mit einem Fußkick in die Rippen nach, der den Schurken gegen einen Schornstein schleuderte.

Robin hätte aufhören sollen, aber er war so außer sich vor Wut, dass er einen schrillen Schrei ausstieß, auf Slade zusprang und mit aller Kraft nach der Maske des Schurken hieb. Der Kopf des Mannes ruckte hart zur Seite und... gab den Blick auf einen Bildschirm frei, der nun stark flackerte. Ein weiterer Roboter!

„Sehr gut, Robin, wirklich sehr gut", kommentierte die Stimme des wahren Slade den Kampf. Der Triumph in seiner Stimme brachte etwas in Robin dazu, Angst zu empfinden. Was hatte er getan? „Du warst wirklich drauf und dran, mich zu töten. Wäre ich anstelle meines Doubles gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht nicht überlebt. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Nein", wehrte Robin ab. „Sie hätten mit Sicherheit besser gekämpft als diese Maschine!"

„Ist das so, Robin?", fragte der Superschurke. „Oder ist das dein schlechtes Gewissen, das aus dir spricht?"Er lachte hässlich, während Robin ihn nur wie betäubt anstarren konnte. „Keine Sorge, mein Junge, ich missbillige keineswegs, was du getan hast. Du hast endlich die Bereitschaft gezeigt zu töten. Eine sehr wichtige Eigenschaft für meinen Schüler."

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Schüler!", schrie Robin, aber es war nur ein Reflex.

„Jetzt noch nicht", gab Slade zu. „Aber wer weiß, wie lange du den Schmerz in dir noch zähmen kannst? Ich kenne dich, Robin, und ich kenne auch deinen Schmerz. Er verleitet dich dazu, dich an deinen Gegnern abzureagieren. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber irgendwann wirst du verletzen und schließlich töten. Und dann musst du zu mir kommen... weil du dann niemanden sonst mehr hast, an den du dich wenden kannst. Oder glaubst du, deine Freunde würden einen Mörder im Team dulden?"

„Seien Sie still!", rief Robin so laut wie er konnte. Es verlangte all seine Konzentration, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zuzuschlagen. „Ich werde mich Ihnen niemals anschließen!"

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Slade süffisant. „Bis bald, Robin."Damit ging der Bildschirm aus.

Im nächsten Moment explodierte eine Tür hinter ihm und seine Freunde rannten auf das Dach heraus. Wenigstens war ihnen nichts passiert. Als sie Robin stocksteif über dem demolierten Roboter stehen sahen, zuckten mehrere Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hey, Mann", witzelte Beast Boy und nahm den Roboter in Augenschein. „Wenn du mit dem schon so umgegangen bist, wie wärst du dann mit Slade verfahren?"

Er lachte nervös, aber Cyborg und Raven bemerkten sehr wohl, dass Robin bei diesen Worten zusammengezuckt war. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht zu ihnen umgedreht.

„Robin? Was ist mit dir los? Was hat Slade zu dir gesagt?", fragte Cyborg behutsam.

Raven sagte nichts. Sie ging einfach nur an den beiden vorbei und legte Robin die Hand auf die Schulter. „Robin", flüsterte sie. „Was immer Slade zu dir gesagt hat, du darfst es nicht Ernst nehmen. Slade sucht nach jeder Schwäche, die ein Gegner hat und verwendet sie gegen ihn. Wenn du auf ihn hörst, dann gibst du ihm Macht über dich."

„Diesmal ist es anders, Raven", entgegnete Robin. Seine Stimme klang... gebrochen. „Slade hat mir gezeigt... wie meine Zukunft aussehen wird."

Bevor das Mädchen angemessen erschrocken reagieren konnte, straffte sich seine Gestalt und er drehte sich um. Nun wirkte er wieder stark und entschlossen, wie immer.

„Egal, wir müssen jedenfalls zum Tower zurück. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun, der Feind ist weg. Vorwärts!"

Damit schritt er an ihnen vorbei, als wäre nichts geschehen. Zögernd folgten sie ihm.

Als sie nach einer schweigsamen Fahrt im Tower angekommen waren, wollte sich Robin sofort in sein Zimmer zurückziehen. Auf die Proteste von Cyborg und Beast Boy antwortete er ausweichend, er müsste jetzt ein bisschen allein sehen und er würde ihnen alles später erklären. Die beiden zögerten zwar, sie sahen, wie schwer ihn sein Gespräch mit Slade getroffen hatte, aber dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, dann konnten sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen.

Raven war da anderer Meinung. Robin hatte im Kampf mit Slade abermals die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen verloren. An den Docks selbst hatte sie es nicht gemerkt, da sie im Kampfgetümmel untergegangen waren, aber auf der Heimfahrt und hier im Tower waren seine Gefühle so lebhaft, dass sie zu ihr überschwappten. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was genau ihn derart aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, aber sie spürte, was in ihm vorging: Furcht, Zorn, Bestürzung, Selbsthass und Trauer flossen derart ineinander, dass vermutlich sogar Cyborg und Beast Boy Reste davon spüren konnten. Und sie war immerhin ein Empath!

Sie musste ihm helfen, und das schnell, sonst konnte alles mit ihm geschehen... und mit ihr auch. Ihre Kräfte waren bereits wieder unruhig, weil sich ihre Emotionen als Antwort auf die von Robin ausgesendeten regten. Das musste unterbunden werden! Mit diesen Gedanken war sie bis vor seine Zimmertür gekommen. Cyborg und Beast Boy hatten sie gehen lassen, es war in der Vergangenheit niemals klug gewesen, sie aufzuhalten, wenn sie weg wollte. Sie atmete tief durch und beruhigte ihren Geist. Dann klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Komm herein, Raven. Die Tür ist offen", antwortete Robin von innen.

Sie war etwas überrascht, nahm sein Angebot jedoch an und öffnete die Tür. Es war dunkel. Robin hatte das Licht nicht aufgedreht. Das einzige, was sie von ihm sehen konnte, waren seine Konturen auf dem Bett und seine Maske, die das Licht einer Diode reflektierte. Es sah etwas gespenstisch aus. Sie schaltete das Licht ein.

„Du hast mich erwartet?", fragte sie, um ihre Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Wer sonst sollte mich wohl jetzt aufsuchen?", stellte er als Gegenfrage. „Cyborg und Beast Boy wissen genau, wann sie mich in Ruhe lassen müssen. Außerdem dachte ich mir schon, dass du meine Emotionen gespürt hast."

Sie nickte. „Immerhin bist du noch logischen Argumenten zugänglich", meinte sie und brachte ein nicht ganz echtes Lächeln zustande. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „Also, was willst du mir erzählen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich, als er sich an die Szene zurückerinnerte, die heute auf dem Dach stattgefunden hatte. Raven drängte ihn jedoch nicht. Sie würde mehr von ihm erfahren, wenn er ihr aus freiem Willen etwas mitteilte. Sie hätte gerne beruhigend seine Hand gedrückt, aber das würde ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Der Schmerz, den er jetzt fühlte, war düsterer als der bei Starfires Verschwinden.

„Es war eine Falle", fing er schließlich übergangslos an. „Slade hatte weitere Roboter überall in den Fabriken versteckt. Mit seiner Fernbedienung hätte er sie jederzeit rufen können."

„Ich habe keine Fernbedienung gesehen", unterbrach ihn Raven. „Wieso hat er sie nicht gerufen?"

Robin öffnete eine seiner Taschen an seinem Gürtel und fischte ein kleines Gerät heraus. Nur ein einziger Knopf war daran zu sehen. Raven war jedoch viel mehr an Robins Gesichtsausdruck interessiert. Er war angespannt.

„Er konnte sie nicht rufen", antwortete Robin düster. „Ich habe ihm das Ding zu früh aus der Hand geschlagen."

„Nun, das war doch gut so."

„Nein, das war es nicht!", rief Robin laut, bekam sich aber gleich darauf wieder unter Kontrolle. Raven war erschrocken, aber als er sie verzeihend ansah, beruhigte sie sich wieder und sah ihn ermutigend an. „Ich... Raven, ich habe ihm das Ding zwar aus der Hand geschlagen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich schnell genug sein würde! Es wäre möglich gewesen, dass er schneller gedrückt hätte, als ich ihn hätte entwaffnen können!"

Robin verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während Raven ihn betroffen ansah. Das, was Robin ihr da gestanden hatte, schien ihr unglaublich. Es schien nicht zu ihm zu passen. Aber jetzt musste sie ihn erst einmal beruhigen. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken.

„Robin, wenn du ihm die Fernbedienung nicht weggenommen hättest, wärst du abermals sein Sklave geworden", meinte sie. „Du hättest es nicht getan, wenn du deine Chancen als schlecht eingeschätzt hättest, oder?"

„Ich habe meine Chancen als sehr gut eingeschätzt", entgegnete er, sich ein wenig beruhigend. „Slade war mit Sprechen abgelenkt und ich brauchte nur eine Sekunde. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt, Raven. Ich habe eure Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt!"Er betrachtete seine zitternden Hände. „Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren war ich... skrupellos."

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Robin!", befahl ihm Raven energisch. In Wahrheit hatte sie jedoch Angst. Robin ließ sich niemals so gehen, niemals! Was war nur los mit ihm? „Es ist gut gegangen, ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht abermals für Slade arbeiten wolltest und ich bin sicher, Cyborg und Beast Boy verstehen dich auch. UND du hättest uns nicht in Gefahr gebracht, wenn deine Chancen schlecht gewesen wären."

„Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er mich überhaupt heute mitnehmen wollte", erwiderte Robin leise und sah sie durch seine Maske hindurch an. „Ich glaube eher, es war so eine Art... Test."

„Ein Test?"Raven zog die Augenbraue hoch. Das wurde ja immer ungewöhnlicher. „Wofür?"

„Ich glaube, er wollte prüfen, wie weit ich im Kampf gehen würde", presste Robin hervor und ballte die Fäuste. Es schien ihm sehr schwer zu fallen, das zu sagen. „Er wollte sehen, ob er mich so sehr reizen kann, dass ich mich selbst vergesse. Und das hat er geschafft."

„Aber Robin, du warst früher auch immer außer dir, wenn du gegen Slade gekämpft hast", beruhigte ihn Raven. Langsam entspannte sie sich. Das Schlimmste schien überstanden zu sein. „Wir verstehen alle sehr gut, warum du ihn hasst. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du deine Aggressionen an ihm auslässt. Er hat dir... hat uns allen so viel angetan."

Robin sah sie abermals an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut... und sie war immerhin die eiskalte Raven! Was zur Hölle war zwischen Slade und Robin vorgefallen, dass er Angst vor sich selbst hatte?

„Aber bisher habe ich nie versucht, ihn umzubringen, Raven", flüsterte Robin leise. Er sah zu, wie sich Entsetzen auf Ravens Gesicht ausbreitete und fuhr fort: „Du hast Recht, Slade hat mich schon oft zum Wahnsinn getrieben. Aber ich habe immer nur versucht, ihn so sehr zu verletzen, dass er aufgibt. Natürlich habe ich meine Aggressionen an ihm ausgelassen, aber ich habe noch nie, noch NIE bewusst versucht, ihn zu töten."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Raven ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. Robin sagte in dieser Zeit nichts, auch nicht, als zwei seiner Bücher aus seinem Regal flogen. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Rechtfertigung. Er wartete auf ihr Urteil. Sie schluckte. Robin... und jemanden töten? Das machte keinen Sinn! Er war immer die fleischgewordene Gerechtigkeit für sie gewesen.

„Wie?", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Wie hat er das angestellt?"

„Er hat meinen Schmerz geweckt", sagte Robin leise, aber klar. „Er wusste genau, was er sagen musste, um mein volles Potential zu wecken, wie er sich ausgedrückt hat. Er hat Starfire eine kleine Schlampe genannt, Raven... und da konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen!"Der Junge presste seine Hände auf die Augen und begann still zu schluchzen, teils aus Trauer wegen Starfire und teils aus Wut über sich selbst.

Raven sah sich mit widersprüchlichen Emotionen konfrontiert. Einerseits beherrschte noch immer das Entsetzen über Robins Tat ihre Gedanken, aber natürlich wusste sie um die Liebe und die Trauer, die Robin für Starfire empfand. Er hatte seine Emotionen zwar dank ihr gebändigt, aber jemand wie Slade wusste genau, wie er diese Emotionen in Robin in animalische Wut verwandeln konnte. Auch wenn Raven viele Emotionen nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, sah sie doch die tiefe Reue über seine Tat und seinen Ekel vor sich selbst in jeder seiner Gesten. Robin hatte einen Fehler gemacht, weil er seine Emotionen nicht hatte kontrollieren können... aber ihr selbst war das auch schon passiert. Sie verstand ihn. Und sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen durfte. Sie hatte damals nach der Sache mit Dr. Light keine Hilfe annehmen wollen, aber sie hatte Cyborg und Beast Boy gebraucht, wie Robin jetzt sie brauchte. Sie schob sich näher an ihn heran und begann zögernd seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Sie beugte sich nahe an ihn heran.

„Robin...", flüsterte sie, „ich kann dich verstehen. Wirklich. Du konntest deine Emotionen nicht kontrollieren, und deshalb ist beinahe jemand gestorben. Ich weiß genau, wie schuldig du dich jetzt fühlst, aber genau diese Schuld macht doch deutlich, dass du nicht ausrasten wolltest. Es war ein Fehler, ja, aber es war auch ein Fehler, dass wir dich mit einem Feind wie Slade allein gelassen haben. Du darfst nicht alle Schuld auf dich nehmen, sonst wirst du zerbrechen."

Robin war ruhiger geworden, während sie sprach und nachdem sie geendet hatte, hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich. Sie war niemandem je so nahe gewesen, höchstens ihrer Mutter. Und Robin war verletzt und fühlte sich verlassen... Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, zauberte er ein sehr kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Keine Angst, Raven. Ich werde nicht noch etwas Unüberlegtes tun... obwohl der Gedanke nicht unangenehm ist."Als Ravens Augen groß wurden, schnaubte er amüsiert. „Aber ich möchte dir aufrichtig danken... und sag bitte nicht, dass du alles nur wegen deinem Seelenfrieden getan hast."

Das entlockte sogar Raven ein echtes Lächeln. „Es gibt nichts zu danken, Robin", entgegnete sie sanft. „Niemand kennt deine Situation so gut wie ich, auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre nie so weit gekommen. Aber da es nun einmal geschehen ist, werde ich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

Robin seufzte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass wir einmal so vertraut miteinander sprechen würden", bekannte er. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Ich wünschte nur, der Preis dafür wäre nicht so hoch gewesen."

Raven nickte verständnisvoll und löste sich von ihm. „Nichts und niemand kann Starfire ersetzen, weder in deinem noch in meinem Herzen. Aber sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir uns so gehen lassen, meinst du nicht?"

Robin nickte. Raven stand zufrieden auf und wollte gerade gehen, als er sie plötzlich beim Handgelenk ergriff und zurückhielt. Bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was er vorhatte, war er bereit aufgestanden und hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen. Einen Augenblick lang war sie steif wie ein Brett, bevor sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie klang gepresst.

„Ich glaube nicht... dass ich es ohne dich schaffen würde, Raven."

Sie schloss ergeben die Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust. „Wir können es auch nicht ohne dich schaffen, Robin", erinnerte sie ihn. „Die Titans haben schon ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied verloren. Würdest du auch noch verschwinden, würden sie auseinander fallen. Also versprich mir, dass du keine Dummheiten machen wirst."

„Ich verspreche es."

„Gut", sagte sie und machte sich los. Verlegen strich sie ihr Haar zurück. „Dann werde ich jetzt meditieren gehen, wenn du erlaubst. Dieses Gespräch hat mich etwas zu sehr aufgewühlt."

Robin nickte lediglich und sah ihr nach, während sie seinen Raum verließ. Stumm marschierte er zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Wieso hatte Raven nur früher nie gezeigt, was für ein liebevoller Mensch sie war? Sicher, wegen ihres Gespräches waren von ihm unbemerkt einige Bücher aus seinem Regal gefallen und auch seine Kleinteile auf dem Tisch waren völlig durcheinander oder auf dem Boden. Aber ein Gespräch wie dieses war so kostbar... sie sollte viel mehr aus sich herausgehen. Robin fühlte sich schlecht, dass er sie belogen hatte.

Nun, nicht direkt belogen. Er würde keinen Selbstmord begehen und er würde nicht wegen seiner Schuldgefühle davonlaufen. Aber er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Slade versuchen würde, die Titans zu töten, um Robins dunkle Gefühle wieder hervorzurufen. Deshalb musste er sie verlassen. Um ihres eigenen Schutzes Willen. Zumindest bis sie Slade geschnappt hatten, dann konnte er zurückkehren.

Er brauchte Ausrüstung, wenn er den Tower verließ, ein sicheres Versteck und den ganzen Kram. Er musste seine Freunde also nicht schon jetzt verlassen. Aber er musste sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein, wenn sie einen Einsatz hatten. Slade durfte seine Freunde auf gar keinen Fall in die Finger kriegen, bevor sich Robin in den Untergrund zurückziehen konnte. Wenn er erst mal dort war, würde es ihm schon gelingen, Slade aufzuspüren und zu erledigen. Er musste den anderen jedoch klar machen, dass er sie nicht im Stich ließ, sondern nur wegen Slade kurzfristig verschwand... sonst würde sich Ravens Prophezeiung bewahrheiten. Die Titans würden auseinander fallen.

„Schöner Mist, das Ganze", schimpfte Beast Boy, als sie aus dem T-Car ausstiegen. Er ging zur anderen Seite des Wagens und half Cyborg beim Rauskommen. Dabei musste er auf die Gestalt eines Gorillas zurückgreifen, da der Metallmann sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn stützen musste. Raven und Robin, die wortlos aus dem vorderen Teil des Wagens schlüpften, griffen ihm unter die Arme, so gut sie konnten, aber Beast Boy ließ das Brummeln nicht sein.

Nachdem sie Cyborg mit viel Mühe zu seinem Zimmer bugsiert hatten, ächzte dieser und stützte sich an der Wand ab. „Danke, Leute", brachte er hervor und gab den Zugangscode ein, der die Tür entriegelte. „Ab hier schaff ich's auch allein. Ich setz mich am Besten sofort hin und arbeite dran, meine durchgeschmorten Schaltkreise auszutauschen."

„Brauchst du dabei Hilfe, Cy?", fragte Robin, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon vorstellen konnte. Er machte es einfach aus Prinzip.

„Nee, da könnt ihr mir nicht wirklich helfen", winkte der Cyborg ab. „Ich hab alles Nötige hier drin, glaub ich, und wenn ich wirklich was brauche, dann meld' ich mich schon bei euch. Und jetzt verschwindet, ihr habt ein bisschen Ruhe genau so nötig wie ich."

Damit hievte er sich durch die Tür und schloss sie von innen. Stumm wandten sich die drei anderen Titans ab und gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort teilten sie sich wie von allein auf. Während Robin sofort auf den Computer zusteuerte, um ihren letzten Einsatz noch einmal zu überprüfen, schwebte Raven in die Küche, um eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen vorzubereiten. Beast Boy hockte sich vor den Fernseher und zappte durch die Kanäle. Dabei fing er wieder an vor sich hin zu murmeln, während er lustlos einen Kanal nach dem anderen vorbeiziehen ließ. Robin hatte sehr viel Geduld, aber der heutige Tag hatte ziemlich an seinen Nerven genagt, und Beast Boys Benehmen brachte ihn zum Überlaufen. Frustriert fuhr er herum.

„Verdammt noch mal, Beast Boy! Wie soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn du dauernd vor dich hin laberst?"

„Hast du'n Problem mit mir, Wunderjunge?", fragte der Gestaltwandler und drehte sich um. Seine Augen waren schmale Schlitze und seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst.

„Allerdings", hielt Robin dagegen, unwillig aufzuhören. „Seit wir ins T-Car gestiegen sind, hast du mir immer wieder giftige Blicke zugeworfen. Denkst du etwa, ich hätte das nicht gemerkt? Es gibt schließlich Rückspiegel! Wenn du was gegen mich hast, dann sag es mir gefälligst ins Gesicht?"

„Ach, du willst es also wirklich wissen, ja?", rief Beast Boy noch lauter und stand auf. „Schön, wie du willst! Ich glaube, du hast heute Mist gebaut, das ist es! Wenn wir sofort in die Lagerhalle rein gestürmt wären, dann hätten wir Cinderblock überraschen können, bevor uns Plasmus aus dem Hintergrund angegriffen hat! Nur weil sie uns trennen konnten, hat der Betonklotz Cy derart bearbeiten können, dass er jetzt seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen kann!"

„Beast Boy, lass das!", erklang Ravens Stimme in einem gefährlichen Tonfall aus der Küche. Als etwas Angst auf das Gesicht des Gestaltwandlers trat, schüttelte Robin den Kopf.

„Nein, Raven, lass ihn nur", wandte er ein und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er soll sich ruhig aussprechen."

„Du kommst dir wohl mächtig gönnerhaft vor, was, Robin? Trotzdem führt kein Weg vorbei, dass du viel zu lang gezögert hast, und deswegen ist Cyborg beinahe gegen Cinderblock draufgegangen!"

„Ist es deiner Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht entgangen, dass Robin derjenige war, der Cinderblock von Cyborg abgelenkt hat, während wir uns noch mit Plasmus rumgeschlagen haben?", warf Raven, die gerade aus der Küche geschwebt kam, bissig ein und stellte ein Teller mit Sandwiches auf den Tisch. Keiner der Jungen holte sich eins.

„Danke, Rae, aber ich kann für mich selbst sprechen", erwiderte Robin kalt, seine Augen nicht von Beast Boy wendend. „So, du denkst also, ich habe zu lange gezögert, ja?"

„Allerdings", fuhr Beast Boy, nun merklich in Rage geratend, fort. Er hatte seine Hände in die Couchlehne gepresst und seine Zähne gefletscht. „Ich hab dir GESAGT, dass ich Plasmus hinter uns riechen kann, aber du hast trotzdem Schiss gehabt, einen von beiden anzugreifen! Und das haben sie dann ausgenutzt und uns in die Zange genommen!"

Robins hatte seine Finger vor dem Gesicht verschränkt. Nun traten seine Knöchel weiß hervor, was Beast Boy leider nicht sehen konnte, da er Handschuhe trug. „Ich wollte Cinderblock nicht angreifen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob er allein in dem Lagerhaus war", presste er hervor. „Und wenn wir Plasmus angegriffen hätten, wäre uns Cinderblock garantiert in den Rücken gefallen. Deshalb wollte ich, dass sie uns angreifen, damit wir sie beide sehen konnten."

„Rührend, deine Vorsorge", spottete Beast Boy. „Nur leider musste Cy für deine Fehleinschätzung bezahlen! Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Wunderjunge?"

Einen Augenblick lang blieb Robin äußerlich ruhig, obwohl es in ihm tobte. Der Ärger auf Beast Boy, der Zorn auf sich selbst und die Schuld über Cyborgs Zustand machten ihm schwer zu schaffen. Dennoch blieb seine Stimme leise und klar, als er antwortete.

„Ich werde mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen, Beast Boy", verkündete er Beast Boy. „Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Vielleicht habe ich uns aber auch gerettet. Du weißt nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn wir das Lagerhaus gestürmt hätten. Ja, wenn Cinderblock allein drin gewesen wäre, hätten wir ihn vielleicht überwältigen können, bevor Plasmus uns erreicht hätte. Aber die beiden waren in Slades Auftrag unterwegs. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass die Fabrik ein paar nette Fallen für uns parat hielt."

„Gerettet, sagst du? Cyborg spielt seine Beschädigung nur herunter, er ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er sich wieder zusammenflicken kann, das konnte man ihm ansehen!"Beast Boy knurrte. „Ich würde sagen, von dir gerettet zu werden war mindestens so risikoreich, als wenn uns Slades Fallen erwischt hätten!"

„Du darfst Slade nicht..."

„... unterschätzen, ich weiß. Aber weißt du was, Robin? Ich glaube, du überschätzt ihn! Seit du damals auf dem Fabrikdach so ausgerastet bist, bist du übervorsichtig geworden!"Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Soll ich dir sagen, was ich glaube? Du hast Angst vor Slade, Robin!"

„Beast Boy, das reicht jetzt!", schaltete sich Raven doch noch ein, als Robins eine Faust auf den Tisch unter ihm krachte. Der Junge schien um den letzten Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle zu ringen. Die beiden durften jetzt nicht ausrasten! „Robin hat getan, was er für richtig hielt, um uns zu schützen!"

„Ja, ja, stell dich nur auf Robbys Seite", höhnte Beast Boy. Er schien so voller Adrenalin zu sein, dass er nicht einmal mehr Angst vor Ravens Kräften hatte. „Wundert mich ja eigentlich nicht, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft ihr in letzter Zeit beisammen wart. Ihr müsst euch ja wirklich _gut kennen gelernt _haben. Wahrscheinlich bist du sogar froh darüber, dass Starfire weg ist, nicht wahr?"Weil er in dem Moment fauchte, bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass hinter ihm eine Topfpflanze explodierte. „Das ganze Team geht zum Teufel, seit Starfire weg ist, und euch beiden ist das anscheinend egal! Mir reicht's, ich hau ab!"

Damit rannte er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Gleich darauf wurde er zum Falken und verschwand in der Nacht. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis wieder Ruhe im Raum eingekehrt war, was daran lag, dass Robin noch mehrere Male fluchend auf den Tisch hieb, der bedenklich wankte und einige Sachen in Ravens Umgebung zu schweben begannen, bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Robin war schließlich der erste, der sich wieder fasste.

„Er kommt wieder, Raven", wandte er sich an das Mädchen, das die Augen geschlossen hatte und ihren Bannspruch intonierte. „Er hat das alles... nicht ernst gemeint."

„Es klang aber verdammt ernst!", fauchte Raven und setzte sich heftig atmend auf die Couch. Sie hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Robin wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor er mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme weitersprach.

„Er hat Angst, Raven, das ist alles", erklärte er. „Er hat Angst, dass wir mit Monstern wie Plasmus und Cinderblock nicht mehr fertig werden können, seit Star weg ist. Deshalb und weil wir uns so oft von ihnen zurückgezogen haben, steht er ständig unter Spannung. Er brauchte diese Gelegenheit, um sich den Frust von der Seele zu schreien. Er wird zurückkommen, glaub mir."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich mir das wünschen soll", murmelte Raven, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und betrachtete die Verwüstung, die sie im Zimmer angerichtet hatte.

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht, Raven", beruhigte Robin sie und stand auf. „Geh ruhig schon auf dein Zimmer. Ich räume noch ein wenig auf und stell ein bisschen Tofu für Beast Boy raus, dann leg ich mich auch hin."

„Manchmal bist du so Ekel erregend nett, dass ich es kaum aushalte, Robin", kommentierte die Mystikerin, aber die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte ihre müden Züge. Sie stand auf, setzte ihre Kapuze auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Gute Nacht. Und ich glaube, du hast heute das Richtige getan."

Robin sah ihr zu, wie sie in der Halle verschwand, dann machte er sich daran, die kaputten Sachen zur Seite zu räumen. Dabei rasten seine Gedanken förmlich in seinem Kopf. Ja, vermutlich hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Seitdem ihn Slade damals dermaßen in Rage gebracht hatte, war er sehr vorsichtig gewesen, wenn er seine Finger in einem Verbrechen witterte. Vielleicht war er übervorsichtig geworden, wie Beast Boy behauptete, aber das war immer noch besser, als wenn er wieder ausrastete und jemand zu töten versuchte.

Allerdings war Cyborg tatsächlich verletzt worden... und das machte Robin Sorgen. Slade hatte keinen Zweifel gelassen, dass er die Titans auch vernichten würde, um Robin zu bekommen. Möglicherweise war gerade das der Sinn des heutigen Angriffes gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Slade heute einen der Titans töten wollen. Robin setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und starrte auf den Tofu, den er vorhin auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Er fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte er unter keinen Umständen, dass seinen Freunden etwas passierte, aber die Angriffe würden nicht aufhören, so lange er hier war... andererseits hatte Raven klargemacht, was passieren würde, wenn Robin die Titans verließ.

Langsam zog er ein Stück Papier aus einer seiner Geheimtaschen, faltete es auf und las es. Er hatte es schon seit Monaten bei sich, schon seit seinem letzten vertrauten Gespräch mit Raven. Seine Vorbereitungen waren auch schon lange abgeschlossen... aber irgendwie hatte Robin immer noch gehofft, den mächtigen Titans würde schon nichts passieren. Ein Fehler, wie sich heute herausgestellt hatte.

Robin legte den Brief auf den Tisch, wo er am Morgen sofort gefunden werden würde. Dann stand er auf und nahm den großen Raum noch einmal in Augenschein. Was er jetzt tun musste, fiel ihm sehr schwer. Unsicher nahm er seinen Kommunikator in die Hand. Sollte er ihn auch hier lassen? Aber sein ganzer Körper sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Aber er würde ihn ausschalten und sein Ortungssignal deaktivieren müssen. Er steckte ihn wieder ein und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Der Wind wehte ihm kalt entgegen, als er aus dem Tower hinaustrat. Es war nur zu ihrem Besten, sagte er sich immer wieder, während er zu seinem Motorrad ging, das er vorsorglich schon heraußen geparkt hatte. Aber sein schlechtes Gewissen konnte er damit nicht beruhigen. Er hatte Raven versprochen, stark für sie zu sein, und dieses Versprechen zu brechen fiel ihm sehr schwer... aber noch weniger wollte er, dass sie getötet wurden, weil sie Slade im Weg standen. Auf diese Weise, so hoffte er, würde Slade die Titans einfach ignorieren und sich darauf konzentrieren, den nun unsichtbaren Robin aufzuspüren.

Er sah nicht zurück, als er den Tower und seine Freunde verließ.

Schwer stürzte Cyborg zu Boden. Jedoch biss er die Zähne zusammen, hob seinen Arm, der sich bereits zu einer Plasmakanone gewandelt hatte und schoss dem flüchtenden Mumbo damit seinen Hut vom Kopf. Als sich der Schurke wütend umdrehte, um einen weiteren Zaubertrick anzuwenden, schoss Beast Boy, der als Falke über ihm geschwebt war, zu Boden, wandelte sich zur Eidechse und verschwand in Mumbos Hosenbein.

Hätte ihn nicht Sorgen über seine Systeme gequält, Cyborg hätte lauthals gelacht. Mumbo machte eine Minute lang die tollsten Verrenkungen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Cyborg zielte kurz und schoss das Teil in Stücke. Sofort nachdem sich der Zauberkünstler wieder in sein alltägliches Selbst zurückverwandelt hatte, kam Beast Boy aus seinem Hosenbein geklettert und verwandelte sich zurück, während der Schurke völlig außer Atem zusammenbrach.

„He, Cy, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, während er Mumbo einen düsteren, Unheil verheißenden Blick zuwarf.

„Geht so", entgegnete der Metallmann. Er versuchte aufzustehen und es gelang ihm nur so gerade. Mumbo musste ihn mit seinem Elektroschocker, den er in seinem Handschuh gehabt hatte, schlimmer erwischt haben, als er vermutet hatte. Er fluchte. Seinen richtigen Systemen hätte das nichts ausgemacht, aber seit dieser Sache mit Cinderblock hatte er sich nur notdürftig wieder zusammenflicken können. Einige wichtige Kabel und Microchips waren damals draufgegangen und die Ersatzteile, die er eingesetzt hatte, hielten einfach nicht so viel aus. „Bring den Mistkerl zur Polizei, ich seh zu, dass ich zum Tower zurückkomme."

Beast Boys Blick war besorgt. „Brauchst du wirklich keine Hilfe, Cy?", erkundigte er sich. „Ich kann ihn auch fesseln und dich zuerst zurückbringen."

„Quatsch", fuhr ihn Cyborg harscher an, als er eigentlich wollte. „Du tust ja so, als wäre ich völlig im Eimer! Ich muss nur ein, zwei Kabel austauschen, dann bin ich wieder völlig in Ordnung. Geh!"

Beast Boy sah ihn noch einmal zweifelnd an, dann verwandelte er sich in einen Pterodaktylus und ergriff den schreienden Mumbo. Zwei Minuten später waren sie aus Cyborgs Sicht verschwunden. Er seufzte und führte einen vorläufigen Systemcheck durch. Ganz sicher konnte er es nicht sagen, aber es war ziemlich klar, dass es wieder mal seine Ersatzteile erwischt hatte. Nachdem er das Ergebnis bekommen hatte, presste er die Lippen zusammen. Ja, er hatte Recht gehabt. Aber zusätzlich hatten die verbrannten Kabel eine weitere Platine versengt, die für den Energietransfer von Batterie zu den Prozessoren zuständig war. Deshalb war er zwar noch nicht am Ende, aber die anderen Platinen mussten so noch mehr Energie transferieren und das Risiko einer Überladung wurde damit noch einmal höher. Dass so etwas gegen Mumbo passiert war, zeigte ihm, wie schwer er in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war. Wenn er jetzt noch mal gegen Cinderblock kämpfen müsste... dann würde er mehr als nur ein paar Kabel verlieren.

Als er die Straße entlangstapfte, verfluchte Cyborg nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen, dass Robin so sang- und klanglos abgehauen war. Gut, immerhin war er so taktvoll gewesen, einen Abschiedsbrief dazulassen, aber die Teen Titans handelten als Team! Er hatte sie nicht einmal gefragt, ob sie mit seinem Alleingang gegen Slade einverstanden waren! Nun ja, wenn man seinem Schreiben glauben konnte, dann handelte Robin zwar diesmal nicht aus Besessenheit, sondern Sorge um das Team, aber er hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, wie schwer sie sein Weggang treffen würde.

Cyborg erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Raven den Brief am Morgen nach dem Streit mit Beast Boy gefunden hatte. Er war aufgewacht, als er eine Explosion hörte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Raven den Fernseher ins digitale Nirvana geschickt. Nun, verständlich, wenn man bedachte, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. Cyborg war so schnell es ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen, aber einige Tassen und Teller hatte er trotzdem nicht vor Ravens randalierenden Kräften retten können. Zunächst hatte er versucht, das Mädchen, das dauernd etwas von „ich hab es ihm doch klar und deutlich gesagt"und „dieser eingebildete, verlogene Sohn einer Schlange"schrie, während sie versuchte, den Brief mit ihren Blicken anzuzünden, zu beruhigen. Sie hatte ihm daraufhin jedoch nur einen furchtbaren Blick und dann den Brief zugeworfen und war auf das Dach des Towers verschwunden, wo weniger Gefahr bestand, etwas in die Luft zu jagen.

Als er das Schreiben gelesen hatte, war ihm völlig klar, warum Raven so heftig reagiert hatte. Robin schrieb, dass er sich sicher war, dass Slade die Titans einen nach dem anderen töten würde, um Robins Tötungswut anzustacheln. Weil er das Risiko nicht eingehen wollte, sie sterben zu sehen, würde er das Team verlassen, und zwar solange, bis er Slade zur Strecke gebracht oder zumindest aufgespürt hatte. Dann würde er sofort zurückkommen. Er schrieb, dass sie nicht glauben sollten, er wäre wieder besessen von Slade. Er handle nur so, damit niemand von ihnen verletzt würde, da er glaube, Slade würde die Titans nicht mehr angreifen, sondern sich auf den verschwundenen Robin konzentrieren. Er würde von Zeit zu Zeit auftauchen, um Slade abzulenken.

Der nächste Satz ließ Cyborgs Augen wässrig werden. Robin hatte hastig auf das Papier gekritzelt, dass er sie alle als seine Familie betrachte und er sähe es als seine Pflicht an, seine Familie mit all seiner Kraft zu schützen – selbst wenn er sie dazu verlassen musste. Er wies ihn, Cyborg, und Beast Boy an, sich um Raven zu kümmern. Sie würde ihren Beistand bitter nötig haben, auch wenn sie das bestritt. Am Schluss stand, dass er hoffte, sie würden sich bald wiedersehen, aber er würde sie nicht kontaktieren, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Cyborg hatte natürlich verstanden, warum Robin das alles tat und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass der maskierte Junge ihn als seine Familie betrachtete... aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich betrogen zu fühlen. Wieder einmal hatte Robin sie nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht, auch wenn klar war, wieso. Sie hätten ihn niemals gehen lassen. Er hatte sich auf die Couch fallen lassen, bis irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags ein kleinlauter Beast Boy angekommen war und nach Robin und Raven gefragt hatte. Cyborg hatte ihm wortlos das Papier gereicht. Auf die Reaktion des Gestaltwandlers war er allerdings nicht gefasst gewesen.

Beast Boy war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und er war auf die Knie gesunken. Dann hatte er laut zu heulen begonnen, das wäre allein seine Schuld, weil er Robin am Abend zuvor die Schuld an Cys Verletzung gegeben hatte. Cyborg hatte ihn schließlich beruhigen können, dass Robin das schon von langer Hand geplant hatte, weil sein Zimmer fast völlig ausgeräumt war. Er hatte alles Wichtige schon vor einiger Zeit weggeschafft. Danach waren sie einige Zeit stumm nebeneinander gesessen. Keiner von ihnen wollte nach Raven sehen, nachdem sie etwas am Dach des Towers explodieren gehört hatten.

Cyborg erreichte das T-Car und stieg ein. Die Fahrt verbrachte er in grimmiger Konzentration, ohne jeden überflüssigen Gedanken. Im Tower angekommen ging er sofort in sein Zimmer und begann damit, seinen Schaden ernsthaft zu überprüfen, aber es blieb, wie er schon befürchtet hatte: Der Schaden war an sich nicht lebensbedrohend, aber im Kampf äußerst gefährlich. Normale Bankräuber oder so waren damit durchaus noch außer Gefecht zu setzen, aber jemand mit Superkräften oder diese Bazille Gizmo, der genau wusste, wo er zuschlagen musste, hätten eine Chance ihn ein für alle Mal außer Gefecht zu setzen. Diese Platine konnte nicht einfach entfernt werden, weil er dann außer Betrieb war. Und niemand im Tower besaß das nötige technische Geschick, um diesen Eingriff durchführen zu können. Wenn dabei nur ein kleiner Fehler geschah, dann konnte der Bedauernswerte gebrutzelt werden oder er selbst weitere Schäden erleiden.

Darauf lief es also hinaus. Da diese defekte Platine in Rekordzeit seine Batterien überlud, musste er sie viel schneller als geplant auswechseln... vielleicht einmal pro Jahr. Er schauderte. Sein Vater hatte ungefähr fünfzehn Batterien hergestellt, die normalerweise für sein ganzes Leben gereicht hätten. Jetzt hatte er noch dreizehn davon. Das hieß also, er konnte noch dreizehn Jahre lang den Tower verlassen, dann musste er ständig hier bleiben, wenn er nicht entladen auf der Straße zusammenbrechen wollte. Dreizehn Jahre! Und er konnte Beast Boy und Raven nicht einmal gefahrlos helfen, wenn es um wirkliche Superschurken ging, weil er sonst irreparabel beschädigt werden könnte... im Moment könnte sogar ein einziger Hieb von Cinderblock ausreichen, um seine Systeme völlig zu zerstören.

Was sollte er tun? Ein Leben hier im Tower fristen, ohne zu irgendetwas nütze zu sein? Nein, kam nicht in Frage. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Vater schreiben, ob er nicht her kommen könnte. Ja, das würde er tun. Und so lang würde er sich eben zurückhalten müssen.

Plötzlich hörte er das Titan-Notsignal. Seine Reflexe übernahmen Kontrolle über ihn. Er stand vor dem riesigen Bildschirm, bevor er sich überhaupt dessen bewusst war. Eine Sekunde lang stand er still, bevor ihm bewusst würde, dass Robin nicht mehr hier war, um die nötigen Kommandos einzugeben. Er seufzte leise und gab die Passwörter selbst ein. Sofort wurde angezeigt, worum es sich bei dem Verbrechen handelte: Ein simpler Banküberfall. Er sah sich um, aber Beast Boy war noch nicht zurück und Raven... nun, Raven hatte im Moment noch genug damit zu tun, ihre Kräfte wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seltsamerweise schien Robins Verschwinden sie am heftigsten von ihnen allen getroffen zu haben. Cyborg hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass Robin ihr so viel bedeutete, auch wenn sie viel miteinander meditiert hatten. Aber damit konnte er sich später befassen. Jetzt musste er erst mal diesen Banküberfall vereiteln, und dann musste er seinem Dad schreiben. Zweifelnd ließ er noch einmal seine Hand über die Stelle an seinem Rücken gleiten, wo die beschädigte Platine saß, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und rannte zum T-Car. Hätte er noch eine Minute erwartet, hätte er die Nachricht noch gesehen, die neu auf dem Bildschirm aufgetaucht war.

Gauner identifiziert: Gizmo

Beast Boy betrat den Tower leise, aber als er nichts explodieren hörte, atmete er erleichtert aus. Immerhin, das Schlimmste schien vorüber zu sein. Am ersten Tag nach diesem verwünschten Brief hatte Raven mehr in die Luft gejagt als in Monaten zuvor. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, sie würde kein einziges Fenster im Tower ganz lassen, aber anscheinend tat das pausenlose Meditieren langsam seine Wirkung. Raven hatte ihnen nicht mal mehr bei ihren Aufträgen helfen können, da ihre Kräfte sofort instabil wurden, wenn sie mehr als eine halbe Stunde mit dem Meditieren aufhörte. Sie meditierte und meditierte, den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes, bis sie völlig erschöpft ins Bett fiel.

Beast Boy beneidete sie kein bisschen. Ihr schien Robins Verschwinden ganz besonders zugesetzt zu haben, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war wieso. Gut, er hatte damals behauptet, zwischen den beiden wäre etwas und er schämte sich unglaublich dafür. Es war unfair Raven gegenüber gewesen, es war unfair Robin gegenüber gewesen, es war sogar unfair Starfire gegenüber gewesen. Aber irgendeine besondere Bindung mussten die beiden gehabt haben. Irgendwie schien es, als hätte Raven völlig ihren geistigen Halt verloren. Als wäre Robin eine Art Anker gewesen.

Ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen war, hatte er den Weg zum Dach hinauf eingeschlagen. Er zögerte kurz. Es war niemals ratsam gewesen, Raven beim Meditieren zu stören und jetzt schon gar nicht. Aber er zwang sich trotzdem dazu. Robin hatte ihnen geschrieben, sie sollten sich um Raven kümmern, und daran würde er sich auch halten. Er schluckte kurz, bevor er die eiserne Tür zum Dach aufmachte.

„Rae?", fragte er nervös. „Bist du da?"

„Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!"

Aha.

„Geht's dir gut? Brauchst du irgendwas?"

„Azarath..."

„Hör mal, Rae..."Er lugte vorsichtig zu der dunklen, schwebenden Gestalt hin, die ihm abgewandt in Richtung Sonnenuntergang saß. „Ich... wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann..."

„Metrion..."

„Ich meine, ich und Cy, wir machen uns wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich. Wenn es irgendwas gibt... womit wir dir helfen können, dann machen wir das..."

„Zinthos..."

„Ich würd sogar noch mal in deinen gruseligen Spiegel gehen, wenn dir das hilft..."

BUMM!

Beast Boy sprang erschrocken zurück, als die Tür plötzlich nachgab. Die Explosion hatte beide Scharniere zerrissen. Er sah perplex zu, wie das schwere Ding auf dem Boden landete. Plötzlich drehte Raven ihren Kopf. Sie sah zum Fürchten aus! Unter ihren Augen lagen Tränensäcke und sie sah vollkommen erschöpft aus. Ihr Haar war vom Wind zerzaust. Dennoch sah sie erbost aus.

„Wag es ja nicht", flüsterte sie bedrohlich. Mehr nicht.

„Ist... ist ja schon gut", murmelte der Gestaltwandler. „Ich... ich wollte doch nur helfen..."

„Danke", entgegnete Raven abgehackt. „Aber du kannst mir nicht helfen. Lass mich bitte allein. Wenn ich die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte zurückgewonnen habe, können wir weitersprechen."

Beast Boy wagte nicht zu fragen, wann das sein würde. Stattdessen ließ er das Mädchen allein und ging wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte eigentlich in die Küche, um sich ein Sandwich herzurichten, als sein Blick auf den Computer fiel, wo immer noch die Meldung des Banküberfalls blinkte. Hastig überflog er sie. Cyborg musste sie geöffnet haben, Raven war garantiert schon seit Stunden auf dem Dach. Und er war nirgends zu sehen, das hieß, er war wahrscheinlich in der Stadt. Aber wieso wollte er sich in seinem Zustand mit Gizmo anlegen?

Beast Boy dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern stürzte zur Tür und verwandelte sich mitten im Lauf in einen Falken. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er den Schauplatz des Verbrechens erreicht hatte, aber ihm kam es vor wie mehrere Jahre. Er spähte sofort den Bereich aus und seine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich: Gizmo stelzte auf seinen Spinnenbeinen gerade aus der Bank heraus und hatte mehrere Geldsäcke bei sich. Vor der Bank lag die leblose Gestalt von Cyborg. Zumindest seine technische Hälfte schien tot zu sein. Beast Boy fühlte heißen Zorn in sich aufbrodeln. Nein, er würde nicht noch einen Freund verlieren! Er stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und ging in den Sturzflug über.

Das hatte Gizmo natürlich gehört und er schoss natürlich sofort auf den herabstürzenden Beast Boy, welcher sich aber sofort in einen Stegosaurus verwandelte. Gizmo riss entsetzt die Augen auf und machte, dass er wegkam. Kurz bevor er aufschlug, wandelte sich Beast Boy in einen Mauersegler und fing kurz über dem Boden zu gleiten an, positionierte sich unter Gizmo und wurde zum Gorilla. Der Schurke versuchte zwar, auf ihn zu zielen, aber nachdem Beast Boy zwei seiner eisernen Gliedmaßen gepackt hatte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Der junge Held hob den Zwerg brüllend hoch und warf ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

Irgendwie schaffte es Gizmo, seine Spinnenbeine hinter sich zu bringen und dem Flug seine größte Wucht zu nehmen. Trotzdem war er einige Momente so abgelenkt damit, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, dass er Känguru Beast Boy nicht bemerkte, das ihn gleich darauf endgültig von den Beinen fegte. Wenige Sekunden später hatte Anaconda Beast Boy alle sechs Beine des Bankräubers umschlungen und brachte seinen Reptilienkopf zischend an den von Gizmo heran. Der H.I.V.E.-Student sah ziemlich nervös aus. Hastig sprengte er die Beine von seinem Rücken ab und rappelte sich auf. Darauf hatte Beast Boy gewartet. Er wurde wieder zum Gorilla, packte Gizmo, riss ihm seinen Controller vom Rücken und presste ihn an die Wand. Dann nahm er wieder menschliche Gestalt an. Der kleine Gangster zitterte. Diesen Blick war er sonst nur von Raven oder Robin gewöhnt, nicht von Beast Boy.

„Ich frag dich nur einmal, Alter", stellte Beast Boy falsch grinsend fest. „Was hast du mit Cyborg gemacht?"

„Fast gar nichts", quiekte Gizmo und versuchte sich freizustrampeln. „Ehrlich! Er hat auf mich geschossen, dann hab ich meine Beine ausgefahren und ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert, während er noch seine Hand verwandelt hat, und auf einmal sind bei ihm alle Lichter ausgegangen! Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso das diesmal so leicht war."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Beast Boy und verwandelte seinen Kopf kurz in den eines Löwen.

„Das ist die reine Wahrheit!", schrie Gizmo. „Ich schwör's!"

„Als wenn du deine Schwüre halten würdest", entgegnete Beast Boy zufrieden registrierend, dass Gizmo noch etwas blasser wurde. „Aber ich schätze mal, du hast zu viel Schiss, um mich anzulügen."

„Aber mit dem Blechmann muss einiges falsch laufen, wenn er so zerbrechlich ist", schaltete sich Gizmo wieder ein. „Hör mal, wenn du mich laufen lässt, dann könnte ich ihn mir ja mal ansehen. Vielleicht krieg ich ihn ja wieder hin."

Einen Moment lang dachte Beast Boy ernsthaft über das Angebot nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nee, keine Chance. Cy würde mich umbringen, wenn ich dich an ihn ran ließe. Du kommst erst mal schön mit zur Polizei, dann kümmern wir uns um ihn."

„Ha", konterte Gizmo gehässig. „Als wenn ihr wüsstet, wie!"

Da musste ihm Beast Boy leider Recht geben. Trotzdem sah er nicht ein, wieso er Gizmo das sehen lassen sollte, also wurde er zum Elefant, rollte Gizmo in seinen Rüssel ein und brachte den zeternden Zwerg sehr zur Freude einer Schulklasse am Heimweg zum Polizeihauptquartier. Gleich danach raste er wieder zurück zur Bank, wo er laut aufatmete. Cyborg lag noch immer da, offensichtlich bewegungsunfähig. Er hoffte, dass sich das gab, wenn er ihn zuhause an sein Ladegerät anschloss. Sonst wusste er wirklich nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Dunst, wie Cy innen tickte und auch Raven war mehr Hilfsmechanikerin denn Kybernetik-Spezialistin.

Ächzend hob er den schweren Körper in seiner Pterodaktylus-Gestalt hoch und brachte ihn zurück zum Tower. Das war irgendwie nicht wirklich Cyborgs Tag heute. Aber er war schon froh, wenn es nicht der letzte Tag seines Freundes war.

Das hat ja gedauert, aber schließlich ist es doch noch was geworden. Kommentare bis hierhin?


	4. Rekmas

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

Nein, ich hab's immer noch nicht geschafft, mir die Rechte der Serie zu sichern. Aber ich arbeite daran.

Kapitel 4: Rekmas

Beast Boy schlug wütend die Tür hinter sich zu, als er den Tower betrat. Er hatte alles gegeben, wirklich alles, was er drauf hatte... und er hatte versagt. Er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass zwei dieser Schurken mit ihrer Beute entkommen waren! Aber es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass so was passierte... seit er allein auf Streife ging, waren ihm schon mehrere Gauner durch die Lappen gegangen. Natürlich erwischte er den einen oder anderen, aber eben nicht alle.

„Na, wie ist es gelaufen?", kam Cyborgs Stimme aus der Küche. Seit Beast Boy allein arbeiten musste, versuchte der Metallmann, sich wenigstens im Haushalt nützlich zu machen, wenn er nicht gerade an einer Theorie über seine Systeme bastelte. Seit diesem blöden Unfall damals mit Gizmo hatten sich einige Metallteile in Cys Körper um nur wenige Millimeter verschoben, doch das war genug gewesen, um seine Batterie völlig im Inneren der Systeme einzuklemmen. Der dunkelhäutige Junge hatte bisher noch keinen Weg gefunden, sie zu entfernen, ohne dass sie unter der Belastung auseinander brechen und seinen Körper mit Chemikalien überschwemmen würde. Da das seinen sofortigen Tod zur Folge hätte, konnte er nichts weiter tun als seine Pläne zu studieren und auf irgendeine Lösung zu kommen.

Natürlich hatten sie sofort nach dem Unfall versucht, Cyborgs Vater zu erreichen, aber sie hatten mit Entsetzen feststellen müssen, dass der Mann sich still und heimlich zurückgezogen hatte. Irgendwo musste er noch leben, jedenfalls hofften sie das, aber alle Versuche, ihn zu erreichen, waren bisher erfolglos geblieben. Selbst von der Justice League hatten sie Hilfe erbeten, aber nicht einmal dort wusste man einen Weg, um Cyborg zu helfen. Selbst wenn man die Batterie durch magische Kräfte entfernen würde, bliebe noch immer das Problem, dass man die andere vielleicht nicht mehr hineinbrachte. Oder dass das plötzliche Wegfallen der Batterie Cys Systeme völlig kollabieren lassen würde. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Für Beast Boy ebenso wie für Cyborg. Solange er sich wenigstens im Tower durch seine Kabel bewegen konnte, die mit seinem Ladegerät verbunden waren, bestand Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann einen Weg fand sich zu reparieren.

Aber solange war er auch verurteilt, hier im Tower zu bleiben, wenn in der Stadt etwas passierte. Allein war er zwar nicht, Raven war ja auch noch da... womit sie jedoch bereits beim zweiten Problem waren.

Seit Robin verschwunden war, hatte sich das düstere Mädchen immer seltsamer verhalten. Zunächst einmal hatte sie sich einige Wochen lang vollkommen von ihnen zurückgezogen. Ihrem Wunsch nach Privatsphäre hatte sie einigen Ausdruck verliehen, als ihre Kräfte außer Kontrolle gerieten, als Beast Boy an die Tür klopfte. Cyborg hatte zwei Tage gebraucht, um sie wieder zurecht zu biegen. Danach hatten sie gewartet, bis sie von selbst wieder herunterkam. Im Grunde hatten sie ja auch ihre eigenen Sorgen.

Sie war wieder heruntergekommen. Aber gut war deshalb noch lange nicht alles gewesen. Raven hatte zwar versucht, wieder einigermaßen normal unter ihnen zu reden, doch ihre Kräfte schienen dagegen zu sein. Sie war sehr schreckhaft, schien immer auf etwas Böses zu warten, das nach ihr griff. Immer, wenn sie ein lautes Geräusch hörte, zuckte sie zusammen und irgendetwas explodierte. Als Cyborg und Beast Boy sie schließlich darauf angesprochen hatten, hatte sie sich ohne jedes weitere Wort wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Danach hatte sie es nur noch verlassen, wenn sie Hunger hatte.

Da Cy und er genug Probleme mit der Verbrecherjagd hatten, die der Metallmann von der Zentrale aus leiten musste, waren ihnen die seltsamen Blicke, die ihnen Raven seit einiger Zeit zuwarf, erst gar nicht aufgefallen. Schließlich war es jedoch nicht mehr zu vermeiden gewesen. Beast Boy war zu Tode erschrocken, als Raven vor zwei Wochen plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn an der Schulter gepackt hatte.

„Warum bist du hier?", hatte sie geknurrt.

„Ich?", hatte er wenig phantasievoll gekontert. „Na weil... ich Hunger habe."Zum Beweis hatte er sein Sandwich hochgehalten.

Sie hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und schließlich losgelassen. Dann war sie einige unverständliche Dinge murmelnd wieder im Gang verschwunden. Und so war sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit. Manchmal schien sie sich zu fragen, wer Cyborg und er waren und was sie im Tower zu suchen hatte, jedenfalls hatte man bei ihren scharfen Blicken diesen Eindruck. Sie wussten jedoch noch immer nicht, was genau mit der Mystikerin los war, da diese nur bei wenigen (meist sehr seltsamen) Gelegenheiten mit ihnen sprach und sie nicht den Mut hatten, sie zur Rede zu stellen.

Das war nicht immer so. Manchmal wirkte Raven normal... nun, vielleicht nicht normal, aber so kühl wie früher. Und dann wieder schien sie Cyborg und ihn nicht einordnen zu können und starrte sie wie Eindringlinge an. Es war beängstigend.

„Hallo? Erde an Beast Boy?"

Der grüne Junge blinzelte verwirrt, als er bemerkte, dass Cyborg mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte der Metallmann. „So nachdenklich kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Du machst mir Angst."

„Ach, es ist nichts", brummte Beast Boy, der ausnahmsweise nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze war. Auf den schrägen Blick hin, den Cyborg ihm zuwarf, seufzte er. „Na schön, es waren wieder mal Jinx, Gizmo und Mammoth."

Cyborg verzog das Gesicht. „Die drei Nervensägen geben nie auf, was? Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Na ja, ganz gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich allein dort war", murmelte Beast Boy und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und startete sofort ein Videospiel. Cyborg kannte diese Signale. Es war NICHT gut gelaufen.

„Wer ist entkommen?", fragte er und lehnte sich an die Couch. „Ich will dich damit nicht beleidigen, Beast Boy, aber man kann allein aus deinem Tonfall entnehmen, dass du Schwierigkeiten hattest."

„Das ist leicht übertrieben", brummte der grüne Junge, stoppte jedoch das Spiel und seufzte. „Nicht nur einer ist entkommen, sondern zwei. Gizmo und Jinx konnten mit einem Teil der Beute abhauen, während ich Mammoth überwältigt habe."

„Jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt, BB", versuchte Cyborg ihn aufzuheitern. „Wir hatten schon zu fünft ziemliche Probleme mit den dreien. Dass du Mammoth allein schlagen konntest, ist doch toll."

„Was soll daran toll sein, Cy?", fragte Beast Boy und drehte sich wütend um. „Der Kerl sitzt zwar im Bau, aber die anderen beiden holen ihn doch bald wieder raus! Und außerdem konnte ich den Auftrag nicht zu Ende führen: Das Geld ist weg!"

„Beast Boy, Geld kann man ersetzen", stellte Cyborg nachdrücklich fest. „Ich finde, das wichtigste ist, dass es dir gut geht." Als Beast Boy nicht antwortete, zog er die Augenbraue hoch. „Dir geht es doch gut, oder?"

„Ja, ja. Nur ein Kratzer."

„Lass ihn sofort sehen!"

„Cy, ich hab doch gesagt..."

„Und ICH hab gesagt, lass ihn SOFORT sehen!"

Der Kratzer war zwar nicht lebensbedrohend, aber schmerzen musste er trotzdem. Er verlief die gesamte Wade am linken Bein entlang. Jetzt wunderte den Metallmann überhaupt nicht mehr, dass Beast Boy bis jetzt vermieden hatte, ihm den Rücken zuzuwenden.

„Das nennst du einen Kratzer? BB, du weißt, dass du jetzt auf keinen Fall schlappmachen darfst! Komm her, ich hol kurz Verbandszeug."

Während er den „Kratzer"versorgte, brummte Beast Boy unverständliche Sachen vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt, BB? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden."

Beast Boy seufzte. „Ich hab gesagt", wiederholte er, „dass es ohnehin nicht viel Unterschied macht, ob ich auch noch ausfalle oder nicht. Sieh's doch ein, Cy, ich hab heute Glück gehabt, aber in den letzten Wochen hat mich Cinderblock nur nicht totgeprügelt, weil ich weggeflogen bin. Ich konnte ihn nur unter massivem Feuerschutz der Polizei wieder einfangen. Was glaubst du wohl, was passiert, wenn mal ein Gegner wie Plasmus oder Overload auftaucht?"

„Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass uns das in nächster Zeit erspart bleibt", meinte Cyborg und stand auf. „Aber wenn du noch ein bisschen durchhältst, dann finde ich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, mich wieder kampftauglich zu machen. Und es kann ja sein, dass Raven..."

„Cy, glaubst du wirklich, dass es sicher wäre, sie kämpfen zu lassen?", unterbrach Beast Boy ihn leise. Er mied den Blick des Cyborgs. „Sie ist sehr seltsam geworden in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht... hätten wir uns doch mehr um sie kümmern sollen, als wir noch Gelegenheit dazu hatten."

„Die haben wir immer noch."Cyborg war nicht bereit, so leicht aufzugeben. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt sofort rauf und lassen sie wissen, dass wir immer noch da sind. Vielleicht will sie ja doch mit uns reden, wenn wir ein bisschen darauf beharren."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass..."

In diesem Moment begann der Computer wieder Alarm zu schlagen. Beide Titans sahen wieder auf den Bildschirm hin, wo das Gefängnis zu blinken angefangen hatte.

„Was, schon wieder?", stöhnte Beast Boy und stand auf. „Heute hat sich aber auch jeder gegen mich verschworen."

Cyborg saß bereits wieder im Sessel vor dem Bildschirm und wartete auf die Daten. Sein gesundes Auge zuckte, als er sie bekam.

„Gizmo und Jinx", las er monoton ab. „Die haben nicht lange gefackelt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Beast Boy nur und ging zum Fenster. „Du musst Rae wohl allein besuchen, Cy. Grüß sie von mir, okay?"Damit wurde er zum Kolibri und schoss in Windeseile davon.

Cyborg sah seinem Freund sorgenvoll nach. Er hoffte, dass Beast Boy nichts zustieß, denn sonst waren die Titans endgültig Schnee von gestern. Wenn der Gestaltwandler es noch schaffte, das Gefängnis zu erreichen, bevor Jinx und Gizmo Mammoth befreien konnten, hatte er immerhin eine Chance. Zusammen mit den Sicherheitskräften müsste er die beiden Jung-Gangster eigentlich schlagen können. Andererseits war er selbst angeschlagen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Die Kabel, die aus seinem Rücken herausragten, behinderten ihn beim Sitzen. Er wünschte, er hätte sie niemals anbringen müssen. Nun, viele Wünsche blieben unerfüllt. Jetzt musste er nach vorne sehen. Beast Boy durfte seinen Mut nicht verlieren, dafür musste er sorgen. Wenn sich Robin doch nur hie und da zeigen würde, dann fiele ihm diese Aufgabe viel leichter. Sie hatten gar nichts von dem Wunderknaben gehört, seit er verschwunden war, nur ein paar unbestätigte Gerüchte. Allerdings war auch eingetreten, was er prophezeit hatte: Slade hatte offenkundig sein Interesse an den Titans verloren. Er war jetzt auf einer für ihn spannenderen Jagd. Der Jagd nach dem unsichtbaren Robin.

Dennoch wären die Dinge einfacher, wenn er hier geblieben wäre. Dann hätte Beast Boy jemanden, der ihn unterstützte und vor allem wäre Raven dann noch in Ordnung. Der Zustand des Mädchens machte Cyborg mehr Sorgen als Beast Boy, weil er ständig mit ihr den Tower teilte. Aber bis auf ein paar zögerliche Versuche, sie anzusprechen, hatte er nichts gewagt. Sie hatte ohnehin nicht auf ihn reagiert. Sie machte Cyborg wirklich Angst. Schon als Raven noch volle Kontrolle über sich gehabt hatte, war sie gefährlich gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo sie so seltsam geworden war, wie Beast Boy es ausdrückte... wer wusste schon, was sie anstellen konnte?

„Trotzdem muss ich mit ihr reden", stellte er fest und begann auf den Gang, der zu den Zimmern führte, zuzumarschieren. „Das bin ich Beast Boy schuldig."

Etwas mulmig war ihm schon zumute. Immerhin war seine eigene Kraft äußerst begrenzt, seit er mit Gizmo aneinander geraten war. Wenn Raven einen ihrer berühmten Wutausbrüche bekam, könnte sie ihn schwer beschädigen. Das ließ ihn zögern, als er vor ihrer Tür stand. Innen war kein Laut zu hören. Auch nichts Neues, aber nicht sonderlich beruhigend. Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte. Wegen seiner begrenzten Stärke fiel diesmal wenigstens nicht die Tür aus den Angeln.

„Raven?", fragte er und versuchte, möglichst entschlossen zu klingen. „Ich wollte mal nachsehen, wie's dir so geht. Wir haben uns ziemlich lang nicht mehr unterhalten."

Keine Antwort.

„Komm schon, Rae", probierte Cyborg es weiter. Möglicherweise konnte ihr Kosename zu ihr durchdringen? „Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist." Eine glatte Lüge, schließlich konnte das Mädchen sich überall hin teleportieren. Aber wenn sie nicht hier war, konnte sie ihn auch keinen Lügner schimpfen.

„Mach auf! Es wird Zeit, dass wir ein bisschen über dich reden. Du machst Beast Boy und mir mit deinem seltsamen Getue Angst, Raven. Wir möchten dir helfen."

Wieder nichts. Langsam wurde Cyborg ungeduldig.

„Du weißt, dass ich deine Tür öffnen kann, wenn ich will, warum machst du mir also nicht auf?", versuchte er dir logische Tour. „Mach es dir doch nicht so schwer."

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden hob Cyborg die Hand und gab seinen Notfallcode in die Schalttafel neben Ravens Tür ein. Die waren zwar eigentlich nur für echte Katastrophen gedacht, aber er machte sich ja wirklich Sorgen um sie. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen und gab ein düsteres Zimmer und jede Menge abgestandene Luft frei.

Cyborg rümpfte die Nase, dann machte er einen Schritt ins Zimmer. Er rechnete damit, Ravens Gestalt dank ihrer dunklen Kutte suchen zu müssen, aber sie stach ihm sofort ins Auge. Woraufhin er es aufriss. Ravens Umhang war WEISS! So wie der, den sie getragen hatte, als sie in ihrem Geist Trigon bekämpft hatte. Hieß das etwa, dass sie...

„Raven", hauchte er. „Hast du es etwa geschafft? Hast du dich vom Einfluss deines Vaters befreit?"

Wie zuvor bekam er keine Antwort. Ravens Gestalt schwebte immer noch stumm über ihrem Bett, die Beine zum Schneidersitz gefaltet, ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Vielleicht meditierte sie gerade? Er beschloss, sein Glück noch weiter herauszufordern.

„Hey, das wär ja echt scharf, Mädchen!", sagte er in einem fröhlichen Tonfall, während er um sie herumging. „Wenn das so ist, wieso hast du uns das nicht gesagt? BB und ich hätten eine Party für dich geschmissen, die du dein Leben lang nicht vergessen hättest!"Er konnte beinahe schon ihr Gesicht sehen... „Oder wolltest du gerade die Party vermeiden?"

Er brach ab, als er bemerkte, dass Raven nicht meditierte. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihren Knien und ihr Gesicht war tief in ihrer Kapuze verborgen, aber sie intonierte ihren Spruch nicht und wirkte auch sonst nicht sehr konzentriert. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte... verärgert. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Cyborg seufzte und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Hör mal, Rae, ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange das noch so gehen soll, aber ich finde, du solltest uns sagen, was dir fehlt. BB und ich..."

„Verschwinde."

Das Wort war leise ausgesprochen worden, aber es ließ Cyborg abrupt verstummen. Er sah Raven fassungslos an. Das konnte sie doch nicht wirklich gesagt haben, oder?

„Ver...schwin...de!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt. „Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

„Aber...", stammelte Cyborg. „Rae, was...?"

„Ich hatte es doch... schon beinahe geschafft..."

„Geschafft?" Cyborg spitzte die Ohren. „Was geschafft, Rae?"

„Ich dachte schon... ich hätte die Halluzinationen für immer überwunden..."

„Halluzinationen?" Im ersten Moment verstand Cyborg nicht, aber als ihm Raven aus ihrer Kutte einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, machte es Klick in seinem Kopf. Seine Augen wurden groß vor Schreck. „Aber Raven, ich bin keine Halluzination. Ich bin's, Cyborg, dein Freund."

„Hör nicht hin, Raven", sprach das Mädchen zu sich selbst. „Die Illusion Cyborg war immer wie ein großer Bruder, ein Beschützer. Sie wird versuchen, dich zu beruhigen. Hör nicht darauf."

„Rae, du machst mir Angst!", stieß Cyborg hervor. Beast Boy und er hätten schon viel, viel früher hier heraufkommen sollen! Was hatten sie Raven nur angetan? Er wollte behutsam die Hand des Mädchens berühren, als ihn ein Buch am Handgelenk traf. Ravens Augen brannten in schwarzem Feuer und sie waren auf ihn fixiert. Der Blick schien zu besagen, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er sie anfasste. Er zog die Hand langsam zurück.

„Du darfst dich nicht darauf einlassen, Raven", sprach die Mystikerin wieder zu sich selbst. „Die Halluzinationen sind über die Jahre sehr mächtig geworden. Du hast sie mächtig gemacht. Jetzt musst du sie verdrängen!"

„Nein, Raven, ich bin keine Halluzination!", versuchte Cyborg sie zu überzeugen. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Als Robin verschwunden ist, hat dich das ziemlich mitgenommen. Deshalb hast du dich hier eingeschlossen. Bitte rede mit mir, frag mich irgendetwas, das in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, ich kann es dir sagen."

„Diese Illusionen sind aus deinen eigenen Kräften entstanden, Raven", sagte diese, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört. „Du fühltest dich allein und einsam, und deshalb hast du dich mit Schatten echter Menschen umgeben, mit Leuten, die dich verstehen können und die dich lieben! Du hast dir mit deinen Kräften ein normales Leben erschaffen, weil du die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen konntest, aber es war alles nur Selbsttäuschung. Die Titans gibt es nicht... es hat sie nie gegeben..."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Cyborg laut und stand auf. „Komm her, Raven! Fass mich an! Ich bin real, genauso real wie der Tower oder die Stadt dort draußen!"

„Du hast dich jahrelang selbst belogen, Raven", fuhr das Mädchen fort. „Mit deinen Kräften hast du dir eine Scheinwelt vorgegaukelt und hast sie mit perfekten Freunden gefüllt. Siehst du?"Sie schien selbstzufrieden zu sein, auf eine grimmige Art. „Sie waren viel zu perfekt. Im wirklichen Leben würde ein Ungeheuer wie du keine solchen Freunde finden."

Cyborg wollte etwas sagen, aber es blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Perfekt? Raven dachte, sie wären die perfekten Freunde für sie? „Oh Gott, Rae", seufzte er. Das alles wurde ihm zu viel und er sank auf die Knie. „Warum hast du uns nie gezeigt, was du für uns empfindest?"

„Einen kindischen, nervenden Jungen, über den du dich ärgern, den du aber auch beneiden konntest. Der dich mehr als alles andere lachen sehen wollte. Entstanden aus deinem eigenen Wunsch, selbst ungezwungen und aus tiefstem Herzen lachen zu können", erklärte Raven sich selbst. Ihre Stimme blieb kalt. „Eine naive, von Emotionen überströmende kleine Schwester. Die Art Mädchen, die du selbst so gern gewesen wärst. Entstanden aus deinem Wunsch, nichts von den Schrecken dieses Universums zu wissen und normal leben zu können."

„Ja", murmelte Cyborg. „Das waren Beast Boy und Starfire. Ganz eindeutig."

„Ein großer Bruder", fuhr Raven unbeeindruckt fort, „der mir immer zuhörte, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Der mit mir seine Probleme besprach, wie ich auch mit ihm über meine sprechen konnte. Der gleichzeitig kindisch, aber auch erwachsen war. Entstanden aus meinem Wunsch, mich bei jemandem aussprechen zu können."Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Erschrocken bemerkte Cyborg, dass eine einzelne Träne aus dem Schatten der Kapuze über die Wange herunter rann. „Und ein Beschützer. Jemand, der mir Stärke und Stabilität vermittelte, wenn mich meine Emotionen plagten. Ein Bollwerk meiner Hoffnung, dass ich irgendwann von Trigon loskomme, weil er seine eigene dunkle Vergangenheit überwunden hatte. Entstanden aus meinem Wunsch... nach Erlösung."

„Deswegen hat es dich so schwer getroffen, als Robin verschwunden ist", flüsterte Cyborg unter Tränen. „Seinetwegen hast du dir erlaubt zu hoffen. Und als er ging, stürzte deine Hoffnung ein... und deine kontrollierten Emotionen kamen frei. Angst, Verzweiflung, Wut... du konntest nicht damit fertig werden, nicht wahr?"

„Sie existieren nicht, Raven!", verkündete das Mädchen lauter. „Die Illusionen haben dich schwach gemacht! Und du hast dir selbst geschworen, niemals schwach zu sein! Du darfst nicht schwach sein, weil dein Vater sonst Kontrolle über dich gewinnt! Deshalb ist es auch unmöglich, dass du dich echten Menschen so sehr genähert hast! Weil du keine echten Freunde haben durftest, hast du dir in einem Moment der Schwäche Illusionen von Freunden erschaffen! Jetzt wird es Zeit, sie wieder zu verdrängen und stark zu sein! Du hast deinen Vater unter Kontrolle! Niemand steht dir nahe... darum kann dich auch niemand verletzen!"

„Raven, das ist nicht wahr!", rief Cyborg zum wiederholten Male. „Du bist nicht schwach geworden, nur weil du in einem Team warst. Weißt du noch, als du und Starfire allein gegen uns Jungs gekämpft habt, als wir unter der Kontrolle des Marionettenkönigs standen? Mann, ihr konntet nicht mal eure eigenen Kräfte benutzen und ihr habt es uns allen gezeigt! Ihr habt uns gerettet!"

„All die Abenteuer, die du dir durch deine Wünsche selbst erschaffen hast, haben dich den Illusionen näher gebracht", entgegnete Raven lediglich, wenn auch mit einer etwas weicheren Miene. Sie schien eine schöne Erinnerung zu genießen. „Du hast sie so gestaltet, dass du immer mehr von dir preisgabst und sie dich dennoch nicht zurückstießen."Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder hart. „Kein normaler Mensch würde ein Monster wie dich akzeptieren, geschweige denn lieben. Sieh es endlich ein, sie sind nicht real. Sie waren es nie."

„Doch, das sind wir", widersprach Cyborg. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll, um dir das zu beweisen, Raven... egal, was. Ich werde es tun."

Raven seufzte und zum ersten Mal fanden ihre Augen Kontakt mit den seinen. Und diesesmal lag kein Zorn in ihnen, nur tiefe, tiefe Trauer... und ein unglaublicher Verlust. Cyborg wollte sie in diesem Moment so gerne in die Arme nehmen und ihr beweisen, dass er kein Hirngespinst war, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn wieder zurückstoßen würde, wenn er das tat. Er musste sie mit Worten überzeugen. Nun, das war vermutlich auch nicht schwerer, als schwer beschädigt Gizmo gegenüber zu treten.

„Wieso quälst du mich so?", fragte sie ihn leise. „Wieso erscheinst du weiterhin so hartnäckig? Ich will doch nur endlich aus diesem Traum aufwachen, damit ich wieder stark sein kann."

„Damit du bis an dein Lebensende allein mit deinem Vater ringen kannst", stellte Cyborg ebenso leise fest. „Ist es das wirklich wert, Rae? Das ist doch kein Leben!"

„Es steht viel zu viel auf dem Spiel, als dass ich auf diesem Traum beharren dürfte", flüsterte Raven. Einige Bücher im Regal fingen an zu wackeln. „Egal... wie schön er ist."Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder hart. Eine schwarze Mauer schob sich zwischen sie und Cyborg. Der Junge schlug mit seinen Händen dagegen und rief etwas, aber nichts davon drang zu ihr durch. Raven schwebte höher, bis sie in der Mitte des Raumes war. Ihr makellos weißes Cape schien im Wind zu wehen, auch wenn hier drinnen keiner war.

„Es ist Zeit", gab sie bekannt. „Dieser Ort birgt viel zu viele Erinnerungen an meinen Traum. Wenn ich bleibe, werden meine Halluzinationen niemals weichen."

Bei diesen Worten formte sich hinter ihr dunkle Energie in Gestalt eines riesigen Raben. Raven schwebte weiterhin still, während der Rabe anwuchs und sich über sie legte. Cyborg schrie etwas, aber sie hörte es nicht. Eine Sekunde später verschluckte sie der Rabe mit seiner Dunkelheit und verschwand anschließend selbst. Im selben Moment gab auch die Barriere nach und Cyborg fiel nach vorne. Er starrte geschockt auf den Fleck, an dem Raven noch vor wenigen Augenblicken mit ihm geredet hatte. Wohin war sie verschwunden?

„Raven!", schrie er, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. „Raven, komm zurück! Wir sind real! Du hast NICHT geträumt!"

Weitere Tränen tropften aus Cyborgs Augen, als lediglich die ihm ohrenbetäubend erscheinende Stille antwortete. Er schlug mit der Faust auf Ravens Polster ein, bis ihn die Federn umhüllten, aber nichts konnte seine Wut und Verbitterung, die er fühlte, lindern. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Warum hatten sie Raven nicht geholfen, als sie noch Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatten? Warum hatte das Mädchen sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten?

„Warum bist du gegangen, Robin?", fragte Cyborg verbittert. „Du hast Raven auf dem Gewissen!"

Er blieb noch eine Weile liegen, einfach aus sterbender Hoffnung. Vielleicht kam Raven ja zurück, um ihm die Leviten wegen ihres Polsters zu lesen. Oder um ihren magischen Spiegel zu holen. Oder irgendwas anderes! Er hatte ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun. Er konnte Beast Boy nicht helfen und er hatte Raven nicht helfen können. Was machte es also, wenn er einfach hier liegen blieb?

Raven hatte sie geliebt... und sie hatten ihr nicht geholfen. Hatten ihr nicht helfen können, weil sie nichts davon gewusst hatten, wie sehr das Mädchen sie brauchte. Die Eisprinzessin hatte sie mit ihrem Herzen um Hilfe angefleht, aber sie hatten nur auf ihre Worte gehört und sie in Ruhe gelassen. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Wahnsinn eine Art von Schutz gewesen... ein letzter Ausweg, um der Übernahme durch ihren Vater zu entgehen. Sie hatte Angst bekommen, als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr bändigen konnte. Und als sich keinen Rat mehr wusste, hatte sie sich selbst überzeugt, dass alles, was sie mit ihnen erlebt hatte, nicht real war. Denn wenn es nie geschehen war, dann hatte sie auch keine Bindung zu ihnen und niemand konnte sie verletzt haben. Woraufhin sie ihre Kräfte wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte. Ihr Vater musste getobt haben, als sie ihm auf diese Weise entschlüpft war.

Ja, jetzt war sie wahrhaftig die weiße Raven... frei von Trigons Einfluss. Aber auch frei von ihrem Einfluss, vom Einfluss ihrer Freunde. Sie hatten sie verloren.

Cyborg setzte sich auf, als er unten die Tür hörte.

„He, Cy", rief Beast Boy. Seine Stimme klang ziemlich erschöpft. „Wo bist du? Ich könnte jetzt was zu essen gebrauchen. Jinx und Gizmo waren ganz schön sauer, sag ich dir..."

Cyborg fühlte sich sehr schwer, als er aufstand. Wie sollte er Beast Boy das nur erklären, ohne dass der Gestaltwandler seinen letzten Mut verlor? Er hatte Raven sehr gern gehabt, auf seine eigene Art. Wieder ein harter Schicksalsschlag. Anscheinend hatten die Titans die in letzter Zeit abonniert.

Beast Boy schrie auf, als er von der Mauer abprallte. Sein Brustkorb schien in Flammen zu stehen und die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts war taub. Auch seine Gliedmaßen, mit denen er sich wieder hoch stemmte, waren ziemlich wackelig. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen, er durfte nicht...

„Was ist denn los? Machst du nach diesem kleinen Schlag schon schlapp?", hörte er die triumphierende Stimme Overloads hinter sich. Er verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste nicht sicher, wie das Elementarmonster aus seinem Gummigefängnis entkommen war, aber er hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wer ihm geholfen hatte. Offenbar hatte Slade Robin noch immer nicht finden können. Weil der sich nicht blicken ließ.

Ob er schlapp machte? Lieber wollte er noch mal Starfires Überraschungspudding essen! Aber er musste zugeben, dass er nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe war... wem wollte er eigentlich etwas vormachen? Er war am Ende. Seit guten zwei Wochen waren kaum zwei Tage vergangen, ohne dass ein weiterer Superschurke die Stadt angegriffen hatte. Er hatte es nicht einmal mit der Hälfte aufnehmen können, aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie nichts Gravierendes angerichtet hatten. Vermutlich hatte Slade darauf bestanden, dass sie sich wieder zurückzogen, wenn Robin nicht auftauchte. Er wollte den Jungen mit allen Mitteln hervorlocken.

Aber der ehemalige Titan-Leader hatte sich nicht blicken lassen. Egal, ob Cinderblock aufgetaucht war, H.I.V.E. gemeinsam oder einzeln angegriffen hatte oder wie jetzt Overload Präsenz zeigte... nichts. Beast Boy war nahe daran zu vermuten, dass Robin die Stadt verlassen hatte, aber er hatte gesagt, er wolle Slade allein bekämpfen... und er log in solchen Dingen nicht. Er MUSSTE noch hier sein! Aber wieso ließ er ihn dann allein kämpfen?

„Wie öde", ließ Overload mit seiner knisternden Stimme ertönen. „Ich hätte dich schon letztes Mal töten sollen."

„Aber Slade hat dich zurückgehalten, wie?", fragte Beast Boy mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. Wenigstens verunsichern konnte er den Drecksack ja, wenn schon nicht mehr viel mehr. Aber Overload wirkte nicht überrascht. Dafür Beast Boy umso mehr, als er eine wohl bekannte Stimme hinter ihm hörte.

„Sehr richtig, kleiner Grünling", drang Slades überhebliche Stimme an sein Ohr. Als der Kopf des Angesprochenen herum ruckte, sah er tatsächlich die Gestalt ihres Erzfeindes, der mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen verachtend auf ihn herabsah. Beast Boy bleckte die Zähne. Slade hatte etwas an sich, dass Instinkte in ihm weckte, die er nicht in sich vermutet hätte. Aber es war sinnlos. Er war zu ausgepowert, um mit dem bösen Superhirn mithalten zu können und gleichzeitig Overload auszuweichen. Und dieses wusste das natürlich.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Slade."Er versuchte, lässig zu klingen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht so richtig. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht."

„Tatsächlich?", wollte der Erzschurke spöttisch wissen. „Und euer Team hat sich nur in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut, um mich zu suchen, oder? Ich bin gerührt."

„Wundert mich, dass Sie sich überhaupt noch aus ihrer Höhle trauen", knurrte der Gestaltwandler und ging in die Hocke, um Kraft zu sparen. „Wissen Sie nicht, dass Robin schon die ganze Zeit Jagd auf sie macht?"

„Natürlich", teilte ihm Slade gelassen mit. „Was glaubst du, warum ich all diese Übungskämpfe hier veranstaltet habe? Ich dachte, wenn du genug in Bedrängnis kommst, würde mein Schüler irgendwann auftauchen und dich retten. Aber ich habe mich geirrt." Seltsamerweise schien ihn das nicht zu ärgern. Er wirkte vielmehr... zufrieden. „Robin ist kaltblütiger, als ich dachte."

„Wieso gehen Sie überhaupt das Risiko ein, hier aufzutauchen?", wollte Beast Boy wissen. „Immerhin könnte er hier in der Nähe zu sein. Haben Sie keine Angst, dass er Sie hier erledigt?"

„Wieso sollte ich?", stellte Slade als Gegenfrage und legte den Kopf schief. „Selbstverständlich wird die Gegend von meinen Robotern kontrolliert. Fünfzig von ihnen sind hier versteckt und warten nur darauf, ihn gefangen zu nehmen."

„Fünfzig? Sie enttäuschen mich, Slade. Halten Sie wirklich so wenig von mir?"

Sowohl Beast Boys als auch Slades Kopf ruckten abrupt zu Overload herum, hinter dem die Stimme zu hören gewesen war. Dieser allerdings war nicht schnell genug, um sich herumzudrehen, bevor ihn ein wohl bekannter Kampfstab in der Bauchgegend durchbohrte. Seltsamerweise jedoch machte das seinem Eigentümer nicht das Geringste aus – im Gegenteil. Overload stieß einen zischenden Laut aus und ruderte wild mit den Armen, während er immer kleiner und kleiner wurde und schließlich nur noch matt leuchtend zur Erde stürzte. Fast seine gesamte Energie war fort... aufgesaugt von Robins Kampfstock, den dieser lässig in seiner Hand schwang. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf Slade gerichtet.

„Robin! Verdammt, Mann, wo bist du gewesen?", rief Beast Boy mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Erleichterung in der Stimme.

„Robin", wiederholte Slade zufrieden. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gut auf unser kleines Treffen vorbereitet. Ich hätte erwartet, dass dir Overload etwas mehr entgegen zu setzen hat."

„Falsch gedacht", entgegnete der Junge und machte einen Schritt auf seine Nemesis zu. „Wollen Sie nicht Ihre Roboter rufen?"

„Schon erledigt, Robin", teilte ihm der Gauner süffisant mit und wies auf die Dächer, auf denen sich wie auf Kommando fünfzig Roboter erhoben. „Ich denke, es wird sehr interessant werden, dabei zuzusehen, wie du es mit all diesen Gegnern aufnehmen willst. Dein kleiner Freund wird dir dabei nicht helfen können, denke ich. Wenn er sich bewegt, töte ich ihn. Verstanden?"

„Wollen Sie mich zu Tode reden, Slade?", fragte Robin ungeduldig und schwang den Stab um seinen Körper herum. „Schicken Sie endlich Ihre Plastiksoldaten her oder ich hole sie selbst!"

„Robin, bist du verrückt?", rief Beast Boy. „Das sind fünfzig! Egal, wie sehr du trainiert hast, das sind selbst für dich zu viel!"

Bei diesen Worten waren jedoch schon das erste halbe Dutzend Roboter mitten im Sprung zu Boden. Der erste schaffte nicht einmal das völlig, bevor ihn der Kampfstab im Rumpf traf und er bewegungsunfähig nach hinten fiel. Kleine Blitze umspielten seinen Metallkörper. Zwei weitere verloren ihre Köpfe, als Robin mit beiden Füßen nach hinten ausschlug und mit einem Rückwärtssalto wieder auf den Beinen landete. Der vierte versuchte, Robin im Gesicht zu treffen, dieser blockte jedoch mit dem Kampfstab und der Roboter fiel zitternd zu Boden. Den fünften begrüßte Robin, indem er den Stab in die Straße rammte, seinen Körper hoch schwang und den Gegner in der Bauchgegend traf. Noch während er nach hinten fiel, traf Robins Fuß abermals, diesmal allerdings den Kopf. Der letzte Roboter wurde von zwei von Robins Mini-Bomben in Stücke gerissen.

Beast Boy war geschockt. Offenbar hatte Robin sein Material stark verbessert, seit er sie verlassen hatte. Er hatte die sechs Gegner völlig ohne Mühe besiegt. Und offenbar hatte sein Stab noch immer die größte Menge von Overloads Energie gespeichert. Konnte er es vielleicht doch mit all den Robotern aufnehmen?

„Beeindruckend", stellte Slade fest, diesmal allerdings nicht ganz so gelassen wie vorher, wie Beast Boy schien. „Vielleicht habe ich dich tatsächlich unterschätzt, Robin. Du verdienst wahrhaftig eine Armee, die deiner würdig ist. Du sollst sie bekommen."

Als er einen Knopf auf seinem Arm drückte, griffen alle restlichen Roboter gleichzeitig an. Noch während sie sprangen, grinste Robin, hielt seinen Kampfstab in die Höhe und drückte ebenfalls einen Knopf. Die Wirkung dieses Knopfs war allerdings weitaus verheerender. Aus dem oberen Ende des Stabs schoss ein blendend weißer Blitz, der wild gezackt durch die Luft schoss und Beast Boy die Sicht nahm. Als der Junge nach einigem Blinzeln wieder sehen konnte, klappte seine Kinnlade nach unten. Offenbar war der Blitz so stark gewesen, dass er von Roboter zu Roboter weitergesprungen war und zwei Drittel der Arme so ausgeschaltet hatte. Auch die anderen schienen nicht ganz ungeschoren davongekommen zu sein, denn Robin hatte bereits einige weitere ausgeschaltet und befasste sich gerade mit den letzten sieben.

Einem wurde gerade der nun entladene Kampfstab in den Kopf gerammt, während Robin gleichzeitig nach den Beinen eines anderen trat. Der fallende Roboter fiel einem anderen in den Weg, welcher somit nicht nach Robin greifen konnte. Dieser sprang auf den Kopf des liegenden Roboters, zerdrückte ihn dadurch und sprang über den überraschten anderen hinweg, welchen gleich darauf mehrere Laser seiner vier verbliebenen Kameraden trafen. Robin ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen und warf einige seiner Bomben, welche zwei weitere Roboter ausschalteten. Dann sprang er hinter dem getroffenen Schutzschild hervor, wirbelte seinen Kampfstab vor sich herum, um die Schüsse der zwei verbliebenen Roboter abzuwehren und kickten denen einen mit voller Wucht in den Hals, nachdem er seinen Stab gegen den anderen geschleudert hatte. Dieser konnte zwar ausweichen, aber da war Robin auch bereits weitergesprungen und versenkte seine Faust im Brustkorb des Roboters. Er sah ihm beim Fallen zu, dann drehte er sich um.

„Wo ist Slade?"

Beast Boy blinzelte und sah sich um. Der Superschurke war tatsächlich schon wieder abgehauen.

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete er etwas kläglich.

Robin schnaubte, ging einige Schritte weit und hob seinen Kampfstab auf. Er ließ ihn wieder zusammenklappen und steckte ihn ein. Dann sah er Beast Boy prüfend an. Beide sagten einige Momente lang kein Wort. Robin seufzte.

„Du bist verletzt. Komm mit."

Beast Boy hatte die Bathöhle nie gesehen, aber Robins Unterschlupf schien ihm auf jeden Fall ein geeigneter Ersatz dafür zu sein. Zwar war er nicht groß, aber er enthielt offenbar von einer eigenen kleinen Apotheke über ein Computerzentrum bis zur großzügig ausgestatteten Küche alles, was der Verbrecherjäger sich wünschen konnte. Robin hatte tatsächlich viel Planung in seine Höhle gesteckt.

Im Moment saß der Wunderjunge in seinem Stuhl am Computer und sah sich die Bilder des Kampfes noch einmal an. Beast Boy kannte sie zwar schon, aber sie sahen auch beim zweiten Mal noch ungeheuer beeindruckend aus. Robin hatte ihn hergebracht und sich dann nahezu wortlos um die Wunden seines ehemaligen Teamkameraden gekümmert. Der grüne Junge fühlte sich auch tatsächlich schon etwas besser, auch wenn ihn Robins kalte Art etwas abstieß. Verdammt noch mal, sie hatten sich heute seit so langer Zeit wiedergesehen und der Wunderjunge hatte ihm gar nichts zu sagen?

„Geht's dir besser?", stieß Robins monotone Stimme mitten durch seine Gedanken und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Ja, etwas", entgegnete Beast Boy frostig. „Was siehst du dir an? Suchst du wieder mal nach Fehlern? Weil Slade entkommen ist?"

Als Robin keine Antwort gab, stieß Beast Boy ein angewidertes Schnauben aus.

„Kapierst du nicht, dass er wahrscheinlich sofort verschwunden ist, nachdem du dein Gewitter gezündet hast? Er sieht sich den Kampf wahrscheinlich genau in diesem Moment so wie du an und murmelt zufrieden vor sich hin."

„... Wahrscheinlich."

„Und mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?", schrie Beast Boy seinen Frust heraus und spannte seine Muskeln an. Gegen den Kerl war Raven eine Tratschtante! „Zum Teufel, weißt du eigentlich, wie's bei uns gelaufen ist, seit du weg bist? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, warum ich seit Wochen allein auf Streife bin?"

„Wenn du hier herumschreien willst, dann tu das bitte draußen", stellte Robin kalt fest. „Ich habe dich versorgt. Du kannst jederzeit gehen."

„Du WILLST es nicht verstehen", knurrte Beast Boy etwas ruhiger. „Du denkst vielleicht, du tust das Richtige, aber in Wirklichkeit hast du uns viel mehr geschadet, als Slade es je hätte tun können. Mir weniger, aber vor allem Cy und Raven."

Das brachte Robin einige Sekunden lang zum Verstummen. Nichts regte sich, während Beast Boy auf eine Antwort wartete, außer den Computerbildern des Kampfes.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"Diesmal klang Robins Stimme ein klein wenig verwundbar.

„Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte Beast Boy gehässig. „Aber bitte, ich werd's dir sagen: Cyborg ist KAPUTT! Ja, irreparabel beschädigt, nicht mal die JLA konnte ihm helfen! Weißt du, wie's ihm geht? Er verrottet im Tower! Er hält sich für nutzlos und konnte bis jetzt nichts finden, das ihm helfen kann! Aber ich schätze, das kannst du nicht nachempfinden, wie es ist, noch laufen, aber seinen Freunden draußen nicht mehr helfen zu können. Und Raven? Ah, ja, unsere liebe Raven hat's sogar noch härter getroffen als Cy! Als wir sie zuletzt gesehen haben, hat sie unser aller Existenz geleugnet, Robin! Sie hat sich selbst eingeredet, dass wir nicht existieren, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gekriegt hat! Wir haben bis jetzt nicht rausgekriegt, wo sie hin verschwunden ist."

„Du weißt, warum ich das getan habe, Beast Boy."

„Ja, ja, um uns zu schützen, ich weiß", höhnte der Gestaltwandler bitter. „Aber frag dich doch selbst: Hätte uns Slade wirklich härter treffen können als dein Abgang? Raven hat alles Glück, das sie bei uns gefunden hatte, aufgegeben und Cyborg wird den Tower vielleicht nie wieder verlassen können. Hast du ihnen das gewünscht?"

„... Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

„Wie war das?" Beast Boy spitzte die Ohren. „WAS hast du da gesagt?"

„Slade ist aus seinem Versteck", teilte ihm Robin mit. „Er weiß jetzt, was ich drauf habe. Ich werde von nun an jedesmal, wenn ich mich zeige, eine Herausforderung an ihn hinterlassen. Und wenn er sich stellt, wandert er für immer hinter Gitter."

„Glaubst du denn wirklich, Slade stellt sich?"

„Ja", antwortete Robin und presste die Zähne zusammen. „Er wird unfair kämpfen und jede Menge Tricks einsetzen, aber er WIRD gegen mich kämpfen, weil er nicht von seinem SCHÜLER gedemütigt werden darf! Und dieser Kampf wird bald stattfinden... sehr bald."

„Ich wiederhole: Du kapierst nichts!"Beast Boy schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Titans sind tot, Robin. Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen."

„Die Titans sind nicht tot..."

„Oh doch, das sind sie", brüllte Beast Boy so laut er konnte. „Cyborg ist ein Gefangener im eigenen Zuhause! Raven wird dich nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigen, wenn du sie überhaupt findest! Und ich..."Jetzt wurde seine Stimme auf einmal leise. „... ich kann nicht mehr. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch die ganz leise Hoffnung, dass du Vernunft annehmen würdest, wenn ich dich finde und mit dir rede. Wenn du dich entschuldigt hättest, dann vielleicht, nur vielleicht... hätten wir in den Tower gehen, gemeinsam Rae suchen und versuchen können, Cyborg zu reparieren. Vielleicht. Aber jetzt ist Schluss! Ich kündige, Robin! Ich hab zu viel durchgemacht, und wofür? Damit du deine „Lone-Rider-Nummer"durchziehen konntest!"Damit drehte er sich um.

„Beast Boy, warte!"

„Nein!", unterbrach er seinen ehemaligen Anführer. „Du hast's zu weit getrieben, Robin. Wir alle haben den möglichen Tod akzeptiert, als wir uns den Titans angeschlossen haben. Was wir NICHT akzeptiert haben, ist ein Anführer, der sich seinen Pflichten entzieht. Wir hätten dich gebraucht, Robin, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als Starfire. Aber du hast's versaut. Meinetwegen könnt ihr, du und Slade, euch gegenseitig bis in alle Ewigkeit jagen. Ich verschwinde. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

Damit wurde er zum Wolf und jagte aus dem Raum.

Robin starrte noch lange auf die Tür, durch die sein Freund verschwunden war. Wieso, dachte er bei sich. Wieso kann ich nie das Richtige tun, selbst wenn ich meine Freunde schützen will? Begreifen sie denn nicht, dass ich sie jeden Tag hier draußen vermisst habe? Jeden einzelnen Tag? Was soll ich nur tun?

Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Bildschirm um. Weitermachen, sagte er sich selbst. Er konnte Slade nicht mehr entkommen lassen. Nicht nach all diesen Opfern. Er würde seinen Erzfeind stellen und ein für alle Mal besiegen. Dann... ja, dann würde er sich entschuldigen. Er würde alles tun, um seine Freunde wieder zu versöhnen. Er würde helfen, Cyborg zu reparieren. Er würde Beast Boy um Verzeihung bitten, dass er ihn allein hatte kämpfen lassen und seine Fehler zugeben. Und er würde Tag und Nacht mit Raven verbringen und sie an ihre schönen Zeiten erinnern, bis sie wieder zu ihnen zurückkam. Er würde ihr all die Liebe schenken, die sie brauchte. Seine Lippen zitterten kurz. Nicht, dass er sonst noch Verwendung für dieses Gefühl hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein altes Foto, dass eingerahmt neben der Tastatur des Riesencomputers stand. Eine noch immer wunderschön lächelnde Starfire stand neben ihm und hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Es war ihr erster Tag auf der Shopping Mall gewesen und sie hatte sich unglaublich über die kleinen Geschenke gefreut, die er ihr gekauft hatte. Wenn sie noch hier wäre, dann wäre er niemals gegangen. Das hätte er nicht fertig gebracht, nicht einmal wegen Slade. Er setzte sich und sah das Bild an.

„Wenigstens musst du nicht mitansehen, wie das Team auseinander fällt", sprach er leise und bitter, während er die Wange des Mädchens auf dem Foto zärtlich mit dem Finger nachzeichnete. „Wo... wann auch immer du bist... ich hoffe, du erfährst nie, wie hart uns dein Verschwinden getroffen hat. Es war nicht deine Schuld... nur meine."Er setzte kurz aus, während eine Träne unter seiner Maske hervor kroch und über sein steinernes Gesicht lief. „Ich liebe dich, Starfire... vielleicht zu sehr."

Robin saß noch eine halbe Stunde lang vor dem Foto und erinnerte sich an vergangene Zeiten. Dann riss er sich schweren Herzens von diesem perfekten Antlitz los und begann sich auf seinen Kampf mit Slade vorzubereiten. Warp konnte er nicht für seine Tat bestrafen... aber Slade war greifbar. Und er hatte zwar nicht Starfire, aber dafür den Rest der Titans auf dem Gewissen. Er würde bereuen, jemals Robins Weg gekreuzt zu haben. Und das war kein Versprechen... sondern eine Tatsache!

Ein ziemlich besch...eidenes Ende, finde ich. Hätte ich besser hinkriegen können, aber ich bin zu müde und wollte einfach fertig werden. Noch ungefähr zwei Kapitel, dann isses fertig. Wie gefällt's euch bisher?


	5. Verbitterung

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

Schön langsam sollte jeder wissen, dass die Titans nicht mir gehören. Deshalb sag ich's auch nicht mehr.

Warnung: Wem die anderen Kapitel schon bedrückend und düster vorkamen, der sollte sich überlegen, ob er weiterlesen will. Dieses ist zu großen Teilen aus der Sicht solch fröhlicher Charas wie Raven, Slade und vor allem Robin erzählt.

Kapitel 5: Verbitterung

Die Nacht in Jump City war niemals dunkel, wie in jeder Stadt. Straßenlampen, Neonleuchten, Autoscheinwerfer taten ihr Möglichstes, um den Menschen behilflich zu sein. Die meisten Leute konnten in der Dunkelheit nicht leben. Einige wenige schon. Und gerade deshalb hatte der Schemen das Dach des Wayne-Forschungslabors gewählt. Seit Robins Kampf mit den Titans war der Neon-Schriftzug noch nicht ersetzt worden, daher war das Dach in Dunkelheit getaucht... vor allem, nachdem der Schemen die letzten beiden leuchtenden Buchstaben zerstört hatte. Er brauchte kein Licht. Die längste Zeit seines Lebens hatte er in Dunkelheit verbracht.

Robin wartete bereits eine halbe Stunde, ohne sich bewegt zu haben. Seine Sinne waren bis aufs Äußerste angespannt, tasteten jeden Winkel des Daches ab, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich seltsam entspannt. Der große Augenblick war endlich gekommen. Das Ereignis, auf das er so lange Monate gewartet hatte, war endlich eingetreten. Heute würde die Entscheidung fallen, unwiderruflich und endgültig. Danach... war endlich alles vorbei.

Seit seinem Gespräch mit Beast Boy hatte Robin sehr lange nachgedacht. Hatte sich gefragt, ob er nicht wenigstens hie und da eine Nachricht bei den Titans hätte hinterlassen können. Sagen sollen, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er sie vermisste. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich, aber er hatte einfach Angst davor gehabt, dass Slade die Titans in eine Falle locken würde, wenn er sich wieder mit ihnen in Verbindung setzte. Vermutlich hätte er das Risiko eingehen sollen. Aber Robin war nicht der Typ, der Risiken einging, wenn er sie vermeiden konnte. Dumm nur, dass er das andere Risiko nicht hoch genug eingeschätzt hatte... das Risiko, dass das Team sich auflösen könnte.

Er würde versuchen, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Aber dazu musste erst einmal die Sache zwischen Slade und ihm geklärt sein. Ein für alle Mal.

Als er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich hörte, zog er blitzschnell seinen Kampfstab hervor und ließ ihn ausfahren. Er drehte sich noch nicht um, aber die Botschaft war unmissverständlich: Er wusste, dass jemand hinter ihm war und er war bereit für ihn. Jemand anders hätte das Geräusch wahrscheinlich gar nicht gehört, aber Robin hatte so viele Nächte in der Dunkelheit verbracht, dass er gelernt hatte, die Dinge zu hören, die nicht gehört werden sollten. In dieser Kunst war Batman ein formidabler Lehrmeister gewesen. Robin fühlte sich im Dunkel zu Hause. In der Nacht „sah"er klarer als jeder andere... das war sein Vorteil. Ihn überraschte, dass Slade ihm diesen Vorteil eingestanden hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte er für eigene Vorteile gesorgt, beantwortete Robin sich selbst. Aber sie würden ihm nichts nützen. Er umfasste seinen Stab fester und ließ ihn zwischen den Fingern rotieren. Robin hatte sich lange auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet. Und heute würde er für mehr kämpfen als darum, Slade ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Er würde seiner Nemesis beweisen, dass er seine Freunde bis zum Letzten verteidigen würde... selbst wenn er dafür töten musste.

Er hoffte, dass es nicht dazu kam. Aber Slade war entschlossen, Robins Freunde aus dem Weg zu räumen, weil er glaubte, sie „behinderten seine Entwicklung". Nach dem Verschwinden Starfires konnte Robin nicht noch weitere Verluste verkraften. Slade MUSSTE erfahren, dass Robin bereit war, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, wenn er seine Freunde in Gefahr brachte. Und so oder so... er würde diese Lektion heute lernen! Und bei dieser Lektion war Robin nicht der Schüler! Der Stab hörte auf zu rotieren und Robin schloss seinen Griff darum.

„Welch nettes Wiedersehen, Robin", bemerkte die ruhige, geringschätzige Stimme Slades hinter ihm. „Erinnert mich irgendwie an das Treffen, bei dem du mein bestes Roboter-Double zerlegt hast."

„Keine Doubles diesmal", erwiderte Robin monoton. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht umgedreht und starrte weiterhin auf die erleuchtete Straße hinunter. Aber alle seine anderen Sinne waren hinter ihn gerichtet. „Keine Spielchen und keine Fallen. Nur Sie und ich, Slade. Dies ist die Abschlussprüfung."

„So?", fragte Slade amüsiert. „Wären deine Einladungen nicht so... eindringlich frech gewesen, wäre ich gar nicht erst gekommen. Aber ich sehe, dass du es Ernst meinst. Hast du dich entschlossen, dass du dich mir anschließen willst, Robin?"

„Nein", antwortete der gelassen. „Und das wissen Sie ebenso gut wie ich."Jetzt drehte er sich um und starrte in die Dunkelheit. „Diese Prüfung soll beweisen, wer von uns beiden der Meister ist!"

„Du bist ziemlich von dir überzeugt, Schüler", reizte ihn Slade, der noch immer die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt. „Denkst du denn wirklich, dass du so leicht mit mir fertig wirst?"

„Ich werde nicht nur mit Ihnen fertig werden, Slade", entgegnete Robin und hob den Kampfstock auf die Höhe seines Gesichts. „Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, welche Konsequenzen es hat, meine Freunde anzugreifen. Die Drohung, die Titans zu töten, war ein großer Fehler!"

„Du denkst also, dass du bereit bist, mich zu töten", warf Slade zweifelnd ein und legte den Kopf schief. „Diesen Vorsatz zu haben ist leicht, Robin, aber es in die Tat umzusetzen ist sehr schwer... besonders für jemanden wie dich."

„Vielleicht muss ich Sie ja nicht töten", meinte Robin und ging in Kampfstellung. In seinem Gesicht zuckte kein Muskel. Er wusste, was er sagte. „Aber ich bin bereit, es zu tun... für meine Freunde."

„Freunde, Freunde", höhnte Slade und zog seinen eigenen Kampfstab hervor. „Deine Freunde sind nicht mehr, Robin. Die Teen Titans sind Geschichte... und das dank dir!"

Robin presste die Lippen zusammen, entspannte sich dann aber wieder. „Das mag sein", stimmte er zu. „Aber sie leben noch. Und ich werde sie erneut zusammenführen, wie ich es schon einmal getan habe. Sie werden dann allerdings keine Gefahr mehr sein."

„Glaubst du denn, dass sie jemandem folgen werden, der getötet hat, Robin... oder der bereit ist, jemanden zu töten?"Slade registrierte mit Befriedigung den leichten Hauch von Unsicherheit auf Robins Zügen. Es war in dieser Dunkelheit schwer auszumachen, aber das schwache Restlicht der erleuchteten Straße reichte gerade so aus. „Sieh es ein, der einzige Weg, der dir noch bleibt, führt zu mir. Komm zurück, Schüler, und ich zeige dir, dass du deine Grenzen noch lange nicht erreicht hast!"

Robin schüttelte den Kopf und ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Nein, Slade", wehrte er ab. „Sie haben mir beinahe alles genommen, das mir noch geblieben ist... und Sie können mir nichts geben, das meine Freunde aufwiegt." Er spannte seine Muskeln an und sprang auf Slade zu. „Genug geredet!"

Slade lenkte den Kampfstab mit seinem Arm ab und duckte sich unter Robins nachfolgendem Fausthieb weg, griff gleichzeitig hinter sich und holte seinen eigenen Stab hervor. Robins nächster Hieb wurde bereits davon geblockt, auch wenn der Junge noch im Vorteil war. Slade musste springen, um seinem Fußkick auszuweichen und verlor beinahe den Stab, als Robin mit dem Ende seiner Waffe sein Handgelenk traf. Mit einem weiten Schwinger machte er sich Luft.

„Nicht übel, Robin", gab er zu. „Aber für das, was du vorhast, reicht es noch lange nicht."

Robin verschwendete keinen Atem damit, etwas zu entgegnen. Während Slades Ansprache hatte er einen Bird-a-rang aus seinem Gürtel geholt, warf ihn und sprang gleich darauf wieder Slade an. Dieser konnte nur mühsam dem Wurfgeschoss ausweichen und gleichzeitig Robins Fuß mit seinem Arm blocken und musste einen Schritt zurückweichen. Der Schurke knurrte wütend und schlug mit seinem Stab nach Robins Gesicht. Der Junge schien das vorausgeahnt zu haben, denn er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, stützte sich mit den Händen ab und machte einen Fußfeger, der Slade ins Taumeln brachte. Er musste sich mit seinem Stab abstützen und die Zeit reichte Robin, um in bester Kampfsportmanier aus der Rücklage wieder auf die Beine zu springen. Die Stäbe kreuzten sich.

„Noch nicht gut genug, Robin", stieß Slade hervor. „Du hältst immer noch zurück. Willst du nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas trainieren?"

„Nein", entgegnete der Junge, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. „Ich warte nur auf meine Chance."

Slade versuchte, Robin einzuschätzen. In ihren bisherigen Kämpfen hatte Robin immer ein gewisses Maß an Wut gezeigt. Jeden anderen Gegner bekämpfte er kühl und kontrolliert, aber Slade hatte schon bald erkannt und zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, dass irgendetwas an ihm Robin rasend machte. Der Junge hatte sich zwar größtenteils unter Kontrolle, aber sein Durchdrehen bei ihrem letzten Kampf hatte sein wahres Potential gezeigt. Das einer Killermaschine. Einer menschlichen Waffe. Seines Meisterschülers.

Aber wieso wirkte Robin jetzt so gelassen? Obwohl sie kämpften, schien wahr zu sein, was Robin sagte: Er war völlig entspannt und wartete auf Slades ersten Fehler. Er war zweifellos sehr gut geworden. Aber die Frage war... war er wirklich so kaltblütig, einen Fehler auszunutzen?

Slade trat nach Robins Knie, aber dieser drehte sich um die Achse und stieß mit dem vorderen Ende seines Stocks nach seinem Gegner. Slade nahm den Stoß jedoch hin, obwohl er schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte und griff nach Robins Arm. Er riss Robin an sich heran, aber bevor er ihm den Arm auf den Rücken verdrehen konnte, stieß Robin seinen Stock auf den Boden und sprang über ihn hinweg. Slade musste ihn loslassen, wenn er seinen eigenen Arm nicht brechen wollte, aber er schlug mit dem Ellbogen nach hinten aus. Zufrieden registrierte er ein Keuchen, aber als er sich umdrehte, züngelte Robins Stab bereits wieder nach seinem.

So wogte der Kampf minutenlang hin und her, ohne dass einer der beiden Kontrahenten einen wesentlichen Vorteil erringen konnte. Slade schaffte es, Robin einen schmerzhaften Treffer am linken Fuß und einen in die Rippen beizubringen und ihn gegen einen der liegenden Buchstaben zu schleudern, aber im Gegenzug traf Robin ihn am mit dem Stabende am rechten Oberschenkel und direkt auf die Maske, sodass der Schurke benommen einige Schritte zurückweichen musste, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Ansonsten war jeder von ihnen imstande, die Finten und Stöße seines Gegners vorauszuahnen und zu blocken. Beide keuchten.

„Robin, das ist sinnlos!", versuchte Slade den Jungen zu beruhigen. „Was auch immer du tust, du kannst mich nicht töten. Wenn du zu mir zurückkommst, dann werde ich nicht von dir verlangen, die Titans zu töten. Ich werde sie nicht einmal selbst töten. Wir können weggehen, Robin. Ich werde dich trainieren, bis ich dich für gut genug halte und dann werde ich dich ziehen lassen. Ich..."

In diesem Augenblick begann etwas in Robins Gürtel zu piepsen. Bevor Slade sich darüber wundern konnte, grinste Robin, zog ein Ding, das aussah wie eine kleine Granate, hervor und warf es. Die Welt wurde schwarz.

Slade fluchte, während er auf die schwarzen Bildschirme starrte. Wie zum Teufel hatte Robin es geschafft, mit nur einer einzigen Disk sein Double auszuschalten? Vermutlich war es eine EMP-Granate oder so etwas. Der Junge war doch besser, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Aber warum hatte er gegrinst? Siegessicherheit? Möglich, aber da war noch dieses Piepsen kurz davor gewesen. Hatte er vielleicht Slades Schlupfwinkel geortet, aus dem er den Roboter ferngesteuert hatte? Er war versucht, es als unmöglich hinzustellen, aber Robin hatte sich bestens auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet, er hatte es nur zu spät erkannt. Er durfte den Jungen auf keinen Fall noch einmal unterschätzen.

„Cinderblock! Plasmus!"

Die beiden monströsen Gestalten, die hinter ihm in den Schatten gewartet hatten, grollten düster und stapften nach vorn. Auf beider Brust prangte Slades Wappen, welches ihm erlaubte, beide zu kontrollieren. Er hatte vorgehabt, Overload ebenfalls für diesen Augenblick herzuholen, aber das Monster war nach Robins Attacke vor einigen Wochen noch lange nicht kampffähig.

„Geht nach draußen und haltet Robin von hier fern!", ordnete Slade an. „Er darf nicht hierher gelangen, bevor ich alles Wichtige weggeschafft habe!"

Die beiden Riesen nickten. Plasmus, der dem Tor der riesigen Lagerhalle näher war, drehte sich schwerfällig um, als plötzlich etwas mit großer Geschwindigkeit in seinen Körper eindrang und davon absorbiert wurde. Das Schleimmonster glotzte blöde an die Stelle, an der es getroffen worden war, während sich in Slades Kopf eine Ahnung auszubreiten begann. Er wollte sich gerade im Raum umsehen, als Plasmus' Körper erstarrte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Das Monster brüllte, als sich um seinen Körper herum Eis zu bilden begann. Seltsamerweise schien es jedoch nicht von außen, sondern vom Inneren des Wesens heraus zu entstehen. Plasmus versuchte zwar, wild um sich zu schlagen, um sich dagegen zu wehren, aber seine Bewegungen wurden bereits langsamer, während er von innen heraus erstarrte. Im selben Augenblick trafen mehrere kleine Bomben Cinderblocks Kopf. Als dieser stöhnend zurück wankte und die riesigen Hände zum Kopf hob, landete eine kleine Gestalt vor ihm und begann ihn mit einer schnellen Folge von Hieben mit dem Kampfstock einzudecken. Das Steinmonster versuchte zwar, in den Angriff überzugehen, als es eine weitere Serie von Bomben im Gesicht traf. Im nächsten Augenblick knallte ein stahlbeschlagener Schuh auf massiven Stein. Der Stein gab seufzend nach und fiel schwer zu Boden, wo er abermals Bekanntschaft mit dem Stock machte. Die Explosionen neben ihm hörte er schon nicht mehr, was sein endgültiges Verhängnis war: Die Stahlträger, welche durch die Explosions-Disks eingeknickt waren, begruben ihn unter sich und das Steinmonster verlor das Bewusstsein. Das Ganze hatte nicht länger als 15 Sekunden gedauert.

Slade war gerade dabei, die Hintertür der leeren Halle zu öffnen, als ein Bird-a-rang neben seiner Hand einschlug. Reflexartig drehte er den Kopf und konnte gerade noch der kleinen Explosions-Disk ausweichen, welche gleich darauf an der Eisentür detonierte und ihn einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ. Gleich darauf traf etwas seinen Arm und dieser gefror. Fluchend zerstörte er das Eis, das die Gefrier-Disk hinterlassen hatte, mit einem Schlag gegen die Wand und drehte sich um. Zum Glück war sie kein Spezialkaliber gewesen wie das, das Plasmus außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Robin hatte sich tatsächlich hervorragend auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet. Er musste monatelang an seiner Ausrüstung gefeilt haben.

Als Slade hinter sich einen Kampfschrei hörte, hatte er gerade noch genug Zeit, um seinen Kampfstab zu ziehen und Robins Hieb so halbwegs abzublocken. Die Wucht des Aufschlags ließ seine Muskeln zittern. Jetzt wusste er, dass Robin es todernst meinte. Er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück, in seinen Schlägen lag jedes bisschen Zorn, das er sich jahrelang aufgespart hatte. Seine Schläge kamen schnell und hart, wie damals auf dem Dach und Slade hatte es nur seiner scharfen Auffassungsgabe zu verdanken, dass er die Schläge meist ablenken konnte.

„Sehr... beeindruckend, Robin", brachte er zwischen zwei Manövern hervor. „Ich hätte... nicht... gedacht... dass du mit Cinderblock und Plasmus... so schnell... fertig wirst."

Robin schwieg verbissen und versuchte Slade mit einem Sprungkick zu treffen. Der Schurke wich aus und schlug nach Robins Kopf, was dieser jedoch mit seinem eigenen Stock ablenkte. Slade fragte sich langsam, woher der Junge seine unglaubliche Energie nahm. Er hatte gegen sein Roboterdouble gekämpft, war im Eiltempo zu seinem Versteck gerannt, hatte Cinderblock und Plasmus unschädlich gemacht und hielt sich immer sehr gut gegen ihn. Aber irgendwann würde seine Kraft erlahmen.

Wie aufs Stichwort fand einer seiner Stöße Robins Seite und der Junge war einen Moment lang unachtsam. Slade nutzte ihn, um den Stab seines Gegners in der Mitte zu packen und mit seiner eigenen Waffe nach Robins Kopf zu schlagen. Der Superheld musste den Kampfstab loslassen und flog mit einem Schmerzensschrei nach hinten. Als er aufschlug, rollte er sich sofort zur Seite, weswegen Slades Hieb auch danebenging. Robin versuchte sich mühsam zu schützen, als Slade Robins Stab fallen ließ und ihn nun mit seinem eigenen stark bedrängte. Er wehrte Hiebe, Stöße und Fußtritte ab, kam aber selbst nicht mehr zum Angriff, bis Slade ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte. Dann versuchte Slade, Robin mit dem Stock die Luft abzuschnüren, aber der Junge packte die Waffe und drückte sie mühsam von seinem Hals weg. In dieser Stellung verharrten die beiden Gegner einige Sekunden lang.

„Siehst du, Robin?", fragte Slade triumphierend. „Du bist deinem Meister nicht gewachsen. All dein Training, all deine Raffinesse konnten dir nicht helfen."

Robin bleckte die Zähne, aber seine Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung. „Wer sagt denn", entgegnete er gepresst, „dass ich schon alle meine Tricks ausgespielt habe?"

Er hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als er plötzlich mit dem linken Fuß einknickte und sich fallen ließ. Slade stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als Robin ihn mit hinunter riss, seinen Fuß in Slades Bauchgegend versenkte und den Schurken über sich hinweg hebelte. Slade kam mit einer eleganten Rolle wieder hoch, hob seinen Stab und sah, was der Junge mit Tricks gemeint hatte. Robin hatte seine grünen Handschuhe ausgezogen und unter ihnen waren schwarze hervorgekommen. Slade riss die Augen auf, als er sie erkannte. Wie zur Bestätigung schossen rote x-förmige Wurfsterne in Massen auf ihn zu. Der kleine Mistkerl hatte sein Red X-Kostüm unter dem Robin-Kostüm getragen! Deshalb war er auch noch immer so agil!

Slade rollte zur Seite, um den Sternen zu entgehen, aber in diesem Augenblick flogen schon weitere auf ihn zu. Slade ließ seinen Kampfstab vor seinem geduckten Körper rotieren und wehrte sie so ab. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, rannte Robin gerade mit seinem Kampfstab auf ihn zu. Ihre Stäbe kreuzten sich zwischen ihnen, aber diesmal starrte Robin auf ihn, Slade, herab! Wütend knurrte der Schurke und versuchte, Robins Gleichgewicht zu erschüttern, aber der Junge stand unbewegt.

„Das wird dir auch nicht helfen, Robin!", presste Slade wütend hervor. „Du hast mich überrascht, ja, aber selbst dein Anzug verleiht dir nicht unendliche Kraft. Im Gegenteil, seine Energiereserven müssten nach diesem anstrengenden Abend sehr bald erschöpft sein."

Robin grinste lediglich und wich plötzlich einen Schritt zurück. Slade kippte beinahe nach vorne und verlor damit einen Augenblick lang das Gleichgewicht. Dieser Moment war für Robin lange genug, um ein großes X in Slades Richtung zu schicken. Dieser konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und versuchte, es mit dem Stab abzulenken. Plötzlich verflüssigte sich das X und klatschte in Slades Gesicht. Der Schurke heulte vor Wut und wischte sich instinktiv mit der Hand über die Augen. Im selben Augenblick traf ihn Robins Stab von der Seite und schickte ihn zu Boden. Er fühlte, wie ein stahlbeschlagener Schuh hart auf sein Handgelenk traf. Er schrie und ließ seinen Stab los, während Robin seinen Stab auf seine Kehle richtete.

„Es ist vorbei, Slade", eröffnete ihm der Junge kalt.

„Falsch, Robin", entgegnete ihm der Schurke seltsam entspannt, obwohl er eindeutig unterlegen war. Jetzt hatte er Robin dort, wo er ihn hatte haben wollen. „Du hast mich noch nicht getötet. Aber du musst es tun, weil ich mich nicht ergeben werde."

„Ich habe Sie besiegt."

„Aber nur, solange dein Stab auf meine Kehle gerichtet ist", erwiderte Slade unter seiner Maske grinsend. „Wenn du ihn wegnimmst, werde ich weiterkämpfen. Töte mich!"

„Glauben Sie etwa, das könnte ich nicht?"

„Wenn du es kannst, dann tu es!"

„Okay, Sie wollen es so!"

„Töte mich!"

„ICH WERDE ES TUN!"

„NEIN, DU KANNST ES NICHT!"

Einen Augenblick lang war es still.

„... Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sogar Recht", verkündete Robin leise. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht einfach die Kehle durchstoßen."

Slade lachte hässlich. „Ich wusste es", höhnte er. „Du hast noch viel Arbeit vor dir, wenn du so kalt werden willst, wie du tust, Robin."

Damit drehte er den Kopf blitzschnell beiseite und griff mit der Hand nach dem Kampfstab. Und im nächsten Augenblick schrie er auf, als sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen und sein Körper von heißer Energie geschüttelt wurde. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis die Spannung aus seinen Adern verschwand.

„Erinnern Sie sich daran, als ich von Tricks sprach?", hörte er undeutlich Robins Stimme. Ein weiteres Mal durchzuckten ihn Ströme von kleinen Blitzen, welche in seinem Körper herumtanzten. Slade stöhnte und bemühte sich, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. In diesem Moment bedauerte er, dass er eine Stahlrüstung trug.

„Dabei habe ich Ihnen diese Waffe im Kampf mit Overload sogar gezeigt", bemerkte Robin spöttisch. „Dachten Sie etwa, ich verzichte darauf?"Plötzlich wurde seine Stimme wieder ernst. Slade bemühte sich, seinen Blick zu fixieren und erkannte Robins Gesicht. Es wirkte ebenso steinern wie das von Cinderblock. „Leben Sie wohl, Slade."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Robin die gesamte gespeicherte Energie seines Stabes frei. Und Slades Welt verwandelte sich in eine Symphonie aus Knistern und Schreien, die erst durch eine endgültige Generalpause beendet wurde. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit darüber, wütend darüber zu sein, dass Robin ihn abermals ausgetrickst hatte.

Als Cyborg diesen Abend ins Gemeinschaftszimmer schlurfte, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihn vielleicht Beast Boy besuchte. Von Zeit zu Zeit kam das noch vor, obwohl auch das immer seltener wurde. Immerhin, der kleine Grünling wollte nicht, dass Cy irgendwas ausging, auf das er nun angewiesen war, seit...

Nun, es war jedenfalls nicht Beast Boy, der in der Couch im Wohnzimmer saß und den dunklen Riesenbildschirm vor sich anstarrte. Cyborg weigerte sich einen Augenblick lang, seinen Augen zu trauen und kniff sich einmal. Das Bild, veränderte sich nicht, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

„Hallo, Cyborg", erklang Robins Stimme tonlos. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wandte sich noch immer nicht um. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Robin?", stieß der Metallmann fassungslos hervor. „Was... wie..?" Dann riss er sich zusammen, als sein Zorn zurückkehrte. „Wieso bist du hergekommen?"

„Slade ist keine Gefahr mehr", erklärte der ehemalige Anführer der Titans. Er starrte noch immer den Bildschirm an, als hätte er Angst davor, sich nach seinem Freund umzusehen. Vielleicht war es auch so. „Er wurde heute Abend festgenommen... zusammen mit Cinderblock und Plasmus."

Cyborg riss die Augen auf. „Du hast Slade besiegt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Einfach so?"

„Es war nicht einfach", entgegnete Robin und diesmal sprach leiser Schmerz aus seiner Stimme. „Aber ich war bestens vorbereitet und er traute mir nicht zu, dass ich bis zum Äußersten gehen würde."

„Und...?"

„Er lebt noch", beantwortete Robin die unausgesprochene Frage. „Er wird wohl einige Wochen lang im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, bis er ins Gefängnis überführt werden kann."Er machte eine Pause. „Ich hoffe, sie lassen ihn nicht gleich wieder entkommen."

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Cyborg Robins Silhouette einfach nur an. Robin hatte Slade ganz allein besiegt? Und dazu noch Cinderblock und Plasmus ausgeschaltet? Das war schwer zu glauben, aber trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, wusste Cyborg, dass Robin in Bezug auf diese Dinge niemals lügen würde. In ihm hingegen tobte ein Chaos von Gefühlen. Erleichterung darüber, dass Slade nun keine Gefahr mehr darstellte; Wut auf Robin, weil er hierher gekommen war, nach allem, was er angerichtet hatte; Stolz darauf, dass Robin Slade endlich überwunden hatte; Bitterkeit, wenn er daran dachte, was Robin Raven und Beast Boy angetan hatte; das Schlimmste jedoch war das Mitgefühl, dass er für den Jungen empfand, der seine Freunde nicht hatte sterben sehen wollen, sie jedoch damit verloren hatte.

„Cyborg?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen und merkte, dass Robin ihn jetzt ansah. Er schien ziemlich erschöpft zu sein, auch wenn man das dank seiner Maske nicht gut erkennen konnte, außerdem hatte er eine ziemlich heftige Prellung an der Wange und sein Haar war wild zerzaust. Selbst wenn er ihm bis jetzt nicht geglaubt hätte, wäre das der Beweis gewesen, dass er einen ernsthaften Kampf hinter sich hatte.

„Wieso bist du hergekommen?", fragte er Robin bitter. Dieser schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Ich dachte, du würdest es gern wissen."

„Ich hätte es sowieso morgen aus den Nachrichten erfahren", erwiderte der Metallmann kalt und erfreute sich daran, dass Robin zusammenzuckte. „Denkst du etwa, weil du Slade besiegt hast, ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„... Nein", antwortete Robin leise und sah weg. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich etwas für dich tun kann. Und... ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten."Der Junge senkte den Kopf. Cyborg zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Kampf mit Slade für Robin einfacher gewesen war als diese Worte auszusprechen. Aber zwischen ihnen war zu viel vorgefallen, als dass er ihm um den Hals gefallen und ihm verziehen hätte.

„Das kommt reichlich spät, Robin, findest du nicht?", stellte er fest und verschränkte die Hände. Auch wenn seine Kraft ihn weitgehend verlassen hatte, bot er immer noch ein beeindruckendes Bild. „Außerdem würde es auch nichts nützen, wenn ich dir verziehe."

„Dann sag mir, was ich tun soll, Cyborg", verlangte der Junge zu erfahren. Leise Verzweiflung, überdeckt von Erschöpfung und Resignation bildeten die Klangfarbe seiner Stimme. „Was kann ich tun, um meine Schuld bei dir abzutragen?"

Cyborg sah zur Seite. „Ich fürchte, es ist zu spät, um irgendetwas zu tun, Robin", sagte er leise, aber mit klarer Stimme. „Die Titans sind Vergangenheit. Wärst du hier gewesen, wäre das alles hier nicht passiert... Beast Boys Zusammenbruch... Ravens Irrsinn... du hättest alles verhindern können, wenn du nur bei uns geblieben wärst."

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Robin und sah wieder zu Boden. „Aber du weißt doch, warum ich es getan habe, oder, Cyborg? Ich... ich hatte Angst, euch zu verlieren."Cyborg schloss die Augen, als ein Teil von ihm unter Robins Geständnis dahinschmolz. Aber er blieb stumm. „Cy, du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe, als Starfire verschwunden ist. Ich war nahe daran, durchzudrehen! Ich wusste, wenn Slade einen von euch getötet hätte, dann hätte ich das nicht ertragen. Ich hätte mich umgebracht."

Der Magen des Metallmannes krampfte sich zusammen, als er Robin das kühl und sachlich sagen hörte. Dennoch war sein Zorn auf den Jungen zu übermächtig, um sich so einfach besänftigen zu lassen.

„Du hättest uns auch beschützen können, wenn du uns vertraut und bei uns geblieben wärst, Robin", stellte er fest. „Aber so hast du dein Seelenheil gegen unseres eingetauscht. Das ist unentschuldbar... vor allem bei einem Anführer."

Robin zuckte zusammen, als er das hörte. Er schwieg.

„Weißt du, mir geht's eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht", fuhr Cyborg mit falscher Fröhlichkeit fort. Er wies mit der Hand durch das Zimmer. „Jetzt hab ich die ganze Bude hier für mich allein. Ich kann Tag und Nacht Beast Boys Rekorde brechen, fernsehen, was immer ich will und der Pizza-Service liefert immer noch hierher. Gut, ich kann zwar nicht mehr aus dem Tower raus, aber hey, was soll's? Da draußen an der Meeresluft würde ich doch ohnehin nur rosten, nicht wahr?"Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Und Beast Boy und Raven haben auch das große Los gezogen! Weißt du, was der Grünling gemacht hat, nachdem er dich vor ein paar Wochen besucht hat? Er ist heimgekommen, hat seine Siebensachen gepackt und hat sich gerade noch Zeit genommen, mir von eurem Treffen zu erzählen. Dann ist er gegangen. Er besucht mich noch hie und da, deshalb weiß ich, dass er auf diesem Jahrmarkt im Nordteil der Stadt als Ein-Mann-Zirkus arbeitet. Ist das nicht toll? Und wegen Raven brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Die hat ein schönes, weißes Zimmer ganz für sich allein. Niemand kommt dorthin und stört sie, niemand... nicht einmal Beast Boy, weil sie ihn einmal rausgeschmissen hat. Du kennst doch das Irrenhaus nicht weit von der Polizeistation entfernt? Sie hat jetzt keine Probleme mehr mit ihren Kräften, seitdem sie unsere Existenz leugnet und kann dort den lieben langen Tag über kosmische Dinge nachdenken."

Robin hatte stumm zugehört und sah Cyborg nicht an. Er konnte es wahrscheinlich nicht. Eine Weile herrschte zwischen ihnen unbehagliches Schweigen.

„Und... wie geht es mit deiner Reparatur voran?", überwand sich Robin schließlich.

„Langsam", meinte Cyborg schnaubend. „Aber wenn ich in diesem Tempo weitermache, kann ich in zwanzig Jahren nicht nur behaupten, sondern sogar wissenschaftlich beweisen, dass ich niemals mehr repariert werden kann. Ich hab's schon Dutzende Male durch den Computer laufen lassen, Robin, wenn ich die Batterie entferne, brechen meine inneren Systeme zusammen, Punkt."

„... Ich wollte euch nicht wehtun, Cy. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Das tue ich." Cyborg seufzte. „Das ist ja gerade das Schlimme daran. Ich verstehe, warum du das alles getan hast. Aber es war trotzdem falsch."

„Wenn ich es schaffen würde, dass Raven und Beast Boy zurückkommen", spann Robin eine Theorie, „glaubst du, es könnte dann wieder so werden wie früher?"

Einen Augenblick lang erlaubte Cyborg sich wilde Hoffnung. Natürlich, wenn die beiden wieder zurückkamen und sie Robin gehörig den Kopf gewaschen hatten, dann würde Beast Boy wieder zu seinem Mut zurückfinden. Dann würden sie sich darauf konzentrieren, Raven zu helfen und vielleicht würde sogar irgendwann eine Lösung für sein eigenes Problem auftauchen. Aber dann holte ihn die Realität wieder ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", entgegnete er bedauernd. „Es wird nie wieder so werden wie früher, ganz egal, was du machst, Robin. Aber ich halte dich nicht davon ab, es zu versuchen."Er seufzte. „Schlimmer als jetzt kann es jedenfalls kaum werden... und ich hätte nichts gegen etwas Gesellschaft hier einzuwenden."

Robin nickte und erhob sich. Cyborg fiel auf, dass sein Kostüm an mehreren Stellen zerrissen war. Er stand etwas gebückt da. Wahrscheinlich schmerzten ihn dort einige Treffer von Slade. Ihm fiel außerdem auf, dass Robin seine Red-X-Handschuhe trug. Er grinste säuerlich. Immerhin war der Verstand des Jungen nicht völlig eingerostet. Vielleicht konnte er ja tatsächlich etwas bewirken... bei Beast Boy kaum, aber bei Raven. Immerhin hatte er ihr viel bedeutet.

„Ich gehe die beiden gleich besuchen", teilte er Cyborg mit. „Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn ich etwas erreiche."

„Nur zu", stimmte Cyborg zu. „Ich geh hier nicht weg."

Robins Lippen verzogen sich leicht. „Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte er, während er hinaus schlurfte. Sein Gang hatte nichts von dem eines Siegers. Er sah aus wie ein Heerführer, der für sein Land gekämpft hatte, um dann zu erfahren, dass Rebellen diese Heimat von innen heraus zerstört hatten. Cyborg beneidete ihn nicht... allerdings bemitleidete er ihn auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht sehr. Robin hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht. Jetzt musste er die Folgen tragen, so schwer es auch war.

Er drehte sich um, raffte seine Schläuche zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Ihm war der Hunger vergangen.

Ruhe.

Ihre gesamte Umgebung strahlte völlige Ruhe aus. Seit sie hier eingezogen war, war sie nur sehr wenige Male gestört worden... sie hatte den Leuten ziemlich nachdrücklich beigebracht, dass sie von NIEMANDEM gestört werden wollte. Seitdem kamen ihr nur noch die Leute nahe, die ihr das Essen brachten, aber auch die sprachen sie aus Furcht nicht an. In ihren Augen lag meist die nackte Panik. Die meisten von ihnen hatten gesehen, wie sie reagiert hatte, als ihre Halluzinationen wieder einmal zurückgekehrt waren.

Raven presste die Lippen zusammen. Seit sie in diesem Haus eingezogen war, ging es ihr gut. Niemand brachte sie durcheinander, niemand beachtete sie. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle und meditierte jeden Tag stundenlang, damit das auch so blieb. Sie erinnerte sich mit grimmiger Genugtuung an die wütenden Schreie ihres Vaters, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie seiner Kontrolle mehr und mehr entglitten war. Er hatte in den ersten paar Wochen ihres Aufenthalts hier versucht, sie zu locken, sie mit Gewalt zu übernehmen, hatte selbst einmal gefleht! Aber es hatte ihm nichts genützt. Seit die Halluzinationen sie nicht mehr plagten, brachte sie nichts mehr aus der Fassung.

Und doch... war vor einigen Wochen eine von ihnen ganz plötzlich bei ihr im Zimmer erschienen. Beast Boy. Die Illusion hatte sie angefleht, sich helfen zu lassen, zu ihnen zurückzukommen, weil sie es ohne sie nicht schaffen konnten, aber Raven war stark geblieben. Natürlich konnten die Illusionen ohne sie nicht leben. Wenn sie sie verdrängte, dann hörten sie auf zu existieren, und deshalb würden sie all ihre Macht aufbieten, um Raven weiterhin heimzusuchen, bis sie sie völlig verdrängt hatte. Als die Halluzination sie schließlich an der Schulter hatte berühren wollen, hatte Raven geschrieen und ihre Kräfte freigelassen. Danach war die Illusion verschwunden und einen Stock weiter unten in der Eingangshalle war ein Tumult entstanden. Raven hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert. Sie hatte ihre Kontrolle wieder verstärkt. Kontrolle war alles, was zählte.

Sie nahm dieses Erscheinen als Zeichen, dass ein Teil von ihr sich immer noch nach dem Leben mit den Halluzinationen zurücksehnte. Der kleine Teil von ihr, der nicht begreifen wollte, dass sie sich jahrelang nur selbst belogen hatte. Aber er war im Schwinden begriffen. Bald schon würde er ihre Konzentration nicht mehr stören können und irgendwann würde er völlig verschwunden sein. Dann war sie bereit, mit ihrem Vater abzurechnen.

_Und was dann?, _fragte sie die leise Stimme des verräterischen Teils in ihr. _Was ist, wenn du Trigon besiegst? Dann hast du nichts und niemanden mehr. Deine Freunde hast du bereits weggestoßen. Was bist du, wenn du auch noch ihn vernichtest?_

„Sei still!", gebot sie der Stimme laut. „Es gab niemals Freunde... nur ihn und mich. Und wenn es erst einmal nur noch mich gibt... dann werde ich ein neues Leben beginnen."

_Glaubst du denn, dass du das dann noch kannst?, _wisperte die Stimme mit leiser Verachtung. _Denkst du, du kannst später Freundschaften schließen, ohne ihre Gesichter vor dir zu sehen? Denkst du etwa, du kannst andere jemals so lieben, wie du sie geliebt hast?_

„Sie waren nicht real", stieß Raven hervor. Wieso ließ sie dieser Teil von sich nicht in Ruhe... jetzt, wo sie beinahe Frieden gefunden hatte? „Ich brauche keine Hirngespinste!"

_Aber geliebt hast du sie dennoch. Du tust es noch._

Darauf konnte Raven nichts erwidern, deshalb zog sie die Füße an und ging in ihre Meditationspose. Einige Stunden tiefer Konzentration würden die aufkeimenden Gefühle von Verlust wieder zum Verstummen bringen, so wie immer. Sie würde ihre hart erkämpfte Kontrolle nicht wegen einiger Selbstzweifel aufs Spiel setzen. Sie war stark. Und sie würde es bleiben, bis sie ihren Vater besiegt hatte. Was danach geschah... das würde sich finden.

Raven war noch nicht tief genug in ihrer Trance versunken, als dass sie das Klicken des Türschlosses nicht gehört hätte. Dennoch blieb sie in ihrer Pose und murmelte weiterhin ihr Mantra. Vielleicht würde der Störenfried, wer auch immer er war, verschwinden, wenn er sah, dass sie meditierte. Mehrere hochrangige Bedienstete und Ärzte der Stadt waren schon bei ihr gewesen und hatten mit ihr sprechen wollen, aber sie hatte sie einfach ausgeblendet. Ein ganz besonders hartnäckiger Busche hatte Bekanntschaft mit ihren Kräften gemacht, als er durch die Tür hinausgeflogen war, und seitdem war der Besuch immer spärlicher geworden. Gut so.

„Raven."

Schockwellen durchfluteten ihren noch vor einer Sekunde ruhigen Geist, als sie diese Stimme hörte. Sie bemühte sich verzweifelt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber das leise Zittern würde einem scharfen Beobachter wie ihm auffallen. Sie hatte ihn so geschaffen. Er würde es sehen und sie fragen, ob sie Hilfe brauchte. Statt dessen stellte er jedoch eine Frage.

„Du willst keine Hilfe, nicht wahr?"

Nein, wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte, dass er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwand! Beinahe hätte sie aufgeheult. Wochen der Meditation und des Trainings und dann kehrten die Halluzinationen doch wieder zurück. Und nicht irgendeine... sondern die mächtigste von allen. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?

„Dachte ich mir", meinte Robin hinter ihr und nickte. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie sein Gesicht hinter all dieser Stärke einen traurigen Ausdruck annahm, aber ihre unwillkommene Fantasie stellte gerne ein Bild davon bereit. „Cyborg wollte auch nichts von Hilfe wissen, als ich ihn besucht habe. Und Beast Boy hat mich nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen, als er mich weggeschickt hat."

Sie antwortete ihm mit geräuschvollem Murmeln. Verbissen versuchte sie, ihren inneren Frieden wiederzufinden, um in Trance zu gelangen, aber ihre Gefühle waren zu aufgewühlt. Sie konnte sie lediglich bändigen und hoffen, dass die Halluzination bald verschwand. Oh ja, sie hatte noch viel Arbeit vor sich. Mehr, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie hörte die Halluzination hinter ihr resignierend seufzen, als hätte sie ihre Ablehnung erwartet. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das überhaupt sagen soll, weil du mich deshalb vielleicht in Stücke reißt", begann der Junge wieder. „Ich habe Slade gefangen. Er befindet sich in sicherem Gewahrsam."

_Slade?_, fragte der emotionale Teil in ihr ungläubig. _Er hat es wirklich geschafft? Er hat es ganz allein mit Slade aufgenommen? Das heißt, dass er wieder zurückkommen wird. Es kann wieder alles so sein wie..._

„Sei still!", schnitt sich Raven selbst das Wort ab. „Nichts wird wieder so werden wie früher!"

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete Robin mit sanfter Stimme, obwohl ihr Ausbruch nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Oder vielleicht doch. „Was ich eigentlich tun wollte... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Raven. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euer Leben um jeden Preis schützen... aber ich war mir nicht im Klaren darüber, dass nicht ich den Preis zu zahlen hatte, sondern ihr."

Raven schwieg. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, ihren Spruch vor sich hin zu murmeln, weil sie sich ohnehin nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, aber sie würde auf keinen Fall mit der Halluzination sprechen. Das würde sie nur stärken. Sie würde zuhören, bis sie alles gesagt hatte, was zu sagen war, damit sie endlich verschwand. Mehr nicht.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht", gab die Illusion von Robin leise zu. In Raven schnappte der emotionale Teil überrascht nach Luft. „Ich hätte mich nicht vollständig von euch zurückziehen dürfen. Aber ich hatte Angst, Raven, verstehst du? Ich hatte Angst, Slade würde euch töten, wenn ich ihn nicht ablenke. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, euch auch noch zu verlieren. Nicht, nachdem ich Starfire schon verloren hatte."

„Verschwinde", verkündete Raven kalt. „Lass mich endlich in Frieden. Ich will nur, dass ihr mich endlich freilasst. Wie lange muss ich noch meditieren, bis ihr verschwindet?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht davon überzeugen kann, dass ich real bin, Rae", sagte Robin leise. „Zumindest nicht jetzt. Aber... ich wollte dir sagen, egal, was du von mir hältst... dass ich dich liebe. So sehr, wie ich meine Familie geliebt habe. Und sag selbst... kann es dir verboten sein, Liebe anzunehmen, wenn sie von einer Einbildung stammt?"

„Hör nicht hin, Raven", murmelte Raven, während sie versuchte, ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag zu ignorieren. „Die Halluzination sagt nur das, was du hören willst! Sie spricht nur aus, was du immer schon von anderen Menschen hören wolltest!"

„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht", fuhr Robin mit ruhiger Stimme fort. „Es ändert nichts daran, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Ich lasse dich jetzt wieder allein. Aber ich werde nicht aufhören, dir zu helfen, vergiss das nicht."

„ICH WILL DEINE HILFE NICHT!", schrie Raven plötzlich, als ihre Selbstkontrolle versagte. Schwarze Energie zuckte durch den Raum und Robin wurde davon gegen die Wand gedrückt. „ICH WILL, DASS DU VERSCHWINDEST! ICH WILL ENDLICH... FRIEDEN!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die schwarzen Tentakel wieder und Raven beruhigte sich. Robin stand langsam auf und rieb sich seine schmerzende Brust. Slade hatte ihn einige Male hart getroffen, und Ravens zärtliche Behandlung war nicht unbedingt die beste Kur dagegen.

„Und ich will, dass du ihn findest", antwortete er der zitternden Figur vor ihm. Er wollte nichts mehr als ihre Hand mit seiner zu umschließen, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn töten würde, wenn er das versuchte. „Niemand verdient Frieden mehr als du, Raven. Aber du verdienst auch Liebe, vergiss das nicht. Auf Wiedersehen."

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihrer Halluzination geschlossen hatte, sackte Raven kraftlos zusammen. All ihre Kräfte bemühten sich im Augenblick, ihre Emotionen wieder zurückzudrängen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Wie lange würde sie meditieren müssen, um diesen Rückschlag wieder wettzumachen?

_Wäre es denn wirklich so schlimm, sich auf sie einzulassen, Raven?, _fragte sie ihr verräterischer Teil mitfühlend. _Auch wenn du sie für Halluzinationen hältst, wird Robin dich nie mehr verletzen, das weißt du. Davor hat er viel zu viel Angst. Keiner von ihnen wird dich verletzen. Du kannst vielleicht ihre Existenz leugnen, aber nicht, dass du glücklich bei ihnen warst._

„Halt den Mund!", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ihre Hände krampften sich zusammen und ihr Atem ging hektisch. „Wegen den Halluzinationen habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte verloren! Ich brauche sie nicht! Ich hasse sie!"

Einen Moment lang schwieg die Stimme in ihr. Der nächste Satz, den sie sprach, traf Raven dafür umso härter.

_Und warum weinst du dann, Raven?_

Der Schlupfwinkel, den er so lange Zeit lang bewohnt hatte, wirkte kalt und abweisend, als Robin zurückkehrte. Er hatte innerlich gehofft, ihn nie wieder betreten zu müssen, aber die Reaktion seiner Freunde war eindeutig gewesen. Sie wollten... oder konnten ihm nicht vergeben, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterhin hier zu wohnen.

Robin sah sich um. Aber was sollte er tun? Er wusste, wenn er nichts tat, um sich abzulenken, dann würde er wirklich durchdrehen. Er würde sich selbstverständlich weiterhin um seine Freunde bemühen... er war nicht fähig, sie völlig aufzugeben, das wusste er. Aber sie brauchten Zeit, um seine tiefe Reue erkennen zu können. So wie er Zeit brauchte, um angemessen für seine Fehlentscheidung zu büßen. Er würde für ihren Unterhalt aufkommen und ihnen kleine Geschenke zukommen lassen, aber er würde sie nicht durch seine Gegenwart bedrängen. Irgendwann, so hoffte er... würden sie ihm verzeihen. Aber zuvor musste er sich selbst verzeihen.

Robins Blick fiel an eine Wand, an der noch immer die Maske von Red X hing. Das übrige Kostüm trug er unter seiner Robin-Verkleidung, aber die Kopfmaske hatte er nicht verwenden können. Er fragte sich, was er damit anstellen sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Foto von Starfire, das er unweit der Maske aufgehängt hatte.

„Was meinst du, Star?", fragte er die starre Schönheit. „Soll ich es wegschließen wie früher?"

Dann betrachtete er sein Robin-Kostüm, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal. Die grünen Strumpfhosen, das rot-gelbe Wams, das Robin-Zeichen an seiner Brust, die grünen Handschuhe, der Gimmick-Gürtel, die metallbeschlagenen Schuhe. Sie hatten lange Zeit seines Lebens seine Identität gebildet, eine vitale, stolze, unbeugsame Identität, welche unter den Schurken dieser Welt ein Begriff geworden war. Und er hatte sie gerne getragen, aber jetzt... schienen sie ihm nicht mehr angemessen. Auch wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte, hatte er jeden weggestoßen, der ihm wichtig gewesen war. Und sein Kostüm würde ihn immer daran erinnern.

Langsam zog Robin die Sachen aus und ließ sie zu Boden fallen, bis er im schwarz-roten Dress von Red X im Raum stand. Ungewollt kam ihm ein Bild seines Mentors in den Sinn. Batman war der düsterste Charakter, den er je kennen gelernt hatte, und immerhin kannte er nicht wenige Schurken. Bevor Robin zu ihm gestoßen war, hatte Batman diese Düsternis immer und überall ausgestrahlt. Man hatte ihn in Gotham City respektiert... aber man hatte ihn auch gefürchtet. Erst als Robin zu ihm gestoßen war, hatten die Menschen gesehen, dass auch Batman zu Gefühlen fähig war.

Robin fühlte sich an den Batman erinnert, den er kennen gelernt hatte... kalt, distanziert, eins mit der Nacht. Schwarz war die einzige Farbe, die dem einsamen Rächer je gerecht geworden war. Und als Robin auf Rex X' schwarzen Anzug hinab starrte, erkannte er, dass dasselbe nun für ihn zutraf. Er war hart geworden in den letzten Monaten. So hart, dass der alte Robin vor ihm erschrocken wäre. Er musste diesen Namen ablegen, um das Andenken des alten Robin zu ehren. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Starfires Bild. Irrte er sich, oder wirkte ihr Lächeln jetzt etwas trauriger?

„Der Robin, den du gekannt hast, hätte nicht mit Slade gespielt so wie ich heute", erklärte er dem Foto. „Ich war mir zwar fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass Slade den Elektroschock überleben würde... aber der alte Robin wäre vor diesem „fast"zurückgeschreckt. Ich werde seinen Namen nicht noch weiter entehren. Wenn du an ihn zurückdenkst, dann soll dein Bild von ihm unbefleckt sein."

Er setzte sich an seinen Computer und begann, sein neues Kostüm zu entwerfen. Es war völlig klar, dass er nicht als Red X auf Jagd gehen durfte. Der Dieb war der Polizei gut bekannt und es würde lange dauern zu erklären, warum plötzlich Robin unter der Maske steckte. Aber es musste in der Art des Diebes sein... gefährlich, mysteriös und aus dem Dunkel der Nacht zuschlagend. Wie ein Raubvogel... wie ein Falke!

Blitzschnell huschten Robins Finger über die Tastatur, als er das Programm aufrief, mit dem er den Anzug für Red X gestaltet hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das rote X auf der Brust des Kostüms gegen einen Falken ausgetauscht hatte. Kritisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, nicht ein lebensechtes Bild. Damit sah er aus wie ein Idiot. Eher symbolhaft, das Symbol eines Vogels, der die Flügel spreizte. Und welche Farbe außer Schwarz? Rot... nein, das würde ihn an sein altes Kostüm erinnern. Blau war besser. Ja, schwarz und blau, dunkle, mysteriöse Farben. Er nickte zufrieden, als er sein neues Kostüm besah. Ja, dies würde seine neue Identität sein.

„Falke", flüsterte er. „Nachtfalke... Nightwing."

Einige Tage später bemerkten einige Passanten als erste auf den Dächern über ihnen einen schwarzen Schatten, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeirannte und -sprang. Außer einer weißen Gesichtsmaske und einer metallisch glänzenden, stabähnlichen Waffe konnten sie allerdings nicht viel von dem Unbekannten erkennen. Sie waren sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass er ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt war, sonst hätte er sie wie andere Gangster einfach überfallen, aber die Gestalt hatte etwas Düsteres gehabt, das selbst Monster wie Cinderblock harmloser wirken ließ.

„Wie ein Stück Dunkelheit, die Gestalt angenommen hat", stellte die Frau fest.

„Ja", bestätigte der Mann. „Irgendwie ein wenig wie Batman, findest du nicht?"

„Unsinn", wehrte die Frau ab. „Was würde Batman in Jump City wollen?"

„Vielleicht musste er herkommen", vermutete der Mann. „Nach dieser Sache mit den Titans..."

Beide verstummten und gingen schnell weiter. Das beklemmende Gefühl, das sie ergriffen hatte, wich allerdings erst wieder, als sie ihr Haus erreicht hatten.

Puh, das war wieder mal ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Ich schätze, wenn ich jemals auf die Titans träfe, würden sie mich für all das, was ich ihnen hier antue, umbringen, was meint ihr? Ich glaube, dieses Kapitel ist besser geworden als das letzte (wenn ihr die Warnung von oben in den Wind geschlagen und es gelesen habt). Trotzdem wird das nächste etwas hoffnungsvoller – Starfire kommt in der Zukunft an und den anderen gehen alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Freue mich auf Kritik.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

El Jugador


	6. Wiedersehen Teil 1

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

Ich schätze, ich werde dieses letzte geplante Kapitel doch zweiteilen... wenn alle Charas mehrmals zu Wort kommen sollen, würde es sonst recht lang werden. Außerdem bekommt ihr dann schneller Nachschub. Ist doch auch was, oder?

An meine erfreulich eifrigen Reviewer: Bald habt ihr den Nervenkitzel überstanden.

NEIN, die Titans sind NICHT mein Eigentum, aber ich spare bereits.

Kapitel 6: Wiedersehen Teil 1

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit saß Cyborg in seinem Zimmer und tüftelte an seinem Projekt. Seit seine elektronischen Bestandteile den Geist aufgegeben hatten, hatte er viele Monate daran verschwendet, einen Weg zu finden, die defekte Batterie aus seinem Körper herauszubekommen, aber vergeblich. Alle Simulationen hatten bestätigt, dass im besten Falle die mechanischen Teile durch die fehlende Stütze einige Organe beschädigen oder im schlimmsten Falle Chemikalien austreten und ihn von innen heraus zerfressen würden. Ihm hatten beide Möglichkeiten und auch alle dazwischen liegenden nicht sonderlich gefallen.

Erst vor wenigen Monaten war er auf den Gedanken verfallen, eine Batterie außen an seinem Körper zu befestigen. Zwar würde er so trotzdem nicht mehr auf Verbrecherjagd gehen können, schließlich wäre es für die Gangster denkbar einfach, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, indem sie die Batterie beschädigten, aber immerhin würde er sich ohne diese verwünschten Kabel bewegen können! Er warf den Schläuchen, die ihn mit seiner Ladestation verbanden, einen bösen Blick zu.

Aber das war erst möglich, wenn er die Batterien, die ihm sein Vater hinterlassen hatten, einigen komplizierten Veränderungen unterzogen hatte. Was noch dauern konnte, da er in all dieser Zeit erst einen einzigen Prototypen fertiggestellt hatte... und auch der funktionierte nur auf dem Papier. Um ihn zu testen, würde er ihn anschließen und seine Ladeschläuche abkoppeln müssen. Und wenn er dann bei der Konzeption der Ersatz-Batterie irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hatte, würde er ohne Energie dastehen und erstarren, bis ihn jemand fand und wieder anschloss. Was an sich schon sehr unwahrscheinlich war, da seit gut fünf Jahren niemand mehr zum Tower gekommen war. Das war der letzte Besuch Beast Boys gewesen.

Der Grünling hatte sich sehr zu seinem Nachteil entwickelt. Cyborg hatte es nicht fassen können, als er den fetten, glatzköpfigen Mann gesehen hatte, der noch vor zwanzig Jahren ein lebensfroher Teenie gewesen war. Beast Boy hatte ihm kurz mitgeteilt, dass er ihn von nun an nicht mehr besuchen würde. Jedesmal, wenn er hierher kam, würde er an früher erinnert, und damit wollte er endgültig abschließen. Cyborg hatte es ihm nicht verübeln können. Ihm selbst fiel es schwer genug, hier zu wohnen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte Beast Boy nur um seine Telefonnummer gebeten, damit er ihn im Notfall erreichen konnte. Seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr voneinander gehört.

Cyborg überlegte schon seit Tagen, ob er den Grünling bitten sollte, ihm bei diesem Experiment zu helfen, aber er hatte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen können. Er wollte Beast Boy nicht wieder hierher holen, bevor es nicht unumgänglich war. Langsam sah Cy zu der ersten umgebauten Batterie hin, die er gebaut hatte. Er war zuversichtlich, dass sie funktionierte, ja... aber mit Sicherheit konnte er es eben nicht sagen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war Beast Boys Abneigung gegen den Tower auch nur ein Vorwand. Er hatte einfach Angst... Angst, DASS es funktionieren könnte. Er war fast fünfzehn Jahre lang nicht mehr aus dem Tower hinausgekommen. Seit all diesen Ereignissen, die in den fünf oder sechs Jahren nach Starfires Verschwinden über sie hinweggerollt waren. Er wusste nur aus dem Computer, wie sehr sich die Welt verändert hatte. Hier im Tower hatte er seine Welt, die er verstand. Draußen war nur Fremde.

Waren es wirklich schon zwanzig Jahre? Cyborg runzelte die Stirn und rechnete nach. Ja, tatsächlich. Es war zwar nicht genau der Tag, aber vor fast zwanzig Jahren war Starfire Warp in den Zeitwirbel gefolgt und hatte diese unselige Kette von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt. Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass es nur noch wenige Jahre dauern würde, bis die mächtigen Titans sich auflösen würden? Er hatte immer angenommen, dass die Gruppe weitermachen würde, wenn einer von ihnen auf der Strecke blieb. Nun ja... vielleicht wäre es auch anders gekommen, wenn er, Beast Boy oder Raven verschwunden wären. Aber Starfires Verschwinden hatte Robin aus der Bahn geworfen. Die Titans hatten zuerst das Herz und dann ihren Kopf verloren.

Der Metallmann schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und verdrängte die unerwünschten Gedanken. Depressionen waren das, was er am Wenigsten benötigte. Und an Robin wollte er schon gar nicht denken. Er war dem Jungen zwar dankbar, dass er ihm immer noch jeden Monat ein bisschen Geld schickte, der Himmel wusste woher, aber bis auf einige oberflächliche Telefongespräche hatte er sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Und auch die hatten aufgehört, als Robin, nein, Nightwing bemerkt hatte, dass Cyborg ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hatte.

Ja, er hatte sich sofort bei Nightwings erstem Auftauchen gedacht, dass dieser neue Held Robin sein könnte. Irgendwie hatte er zur neuen, dunklen Persönlichkeit des Jungen gepasst, die Cyborg am Tag von Robins Kampf gegen Slade gefühlt hatte. Früher war Robin Batmans Partner gewesen, aber jetzt war er mehr als das... jetzt hatte er die Düsternis seines Mentors übernommen. Cyborg war nicht überrascht gewesen, als er in den News gehört hatte, dass Nightwing die Schurken der Stadt nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. Manchmal wurde er richtiggehend brutal, zum Beispiel, als er Gizmo beide Arme gebrochen oder Cinderblock in eine Autopresse gestoßen hatte. Hätte die Polizei das Gerät nicht gestoppt, wäre das Steinmonster jetzt Sand.

Zwar hegte Cyborg keinerlei Sympathien für Cinderblock, aber Nightwings Methoden waren wirklich erschreckend, wenn man ihn mit dem früheren Robin verglich. Aber es wirkte. Obwohl die Titans nicht mehr existierten, war die Kriminalitätsrate in Jump City nicht gestiegen. Über der Unterwelt schwebte ein drohender Schatten, seit der „Raubvogel" aufgetaucht war. Nur sehr selten war jemand tollkühn oder dumm genug, den neuen Verteidiger der Stadt herauszufordern. Cyborg hatte mitbekommen, dass sogar die Behörden und Bürger Nightwing misstrauten, weil er nie mit irgendjemandem über seine Ziele und Methoden sprach. Sobald die Verbrecher geschnappt waren, war er verschwunden. Wie ein Geist. Nur dass ein Geist keine Wunden hinterließ.

Der Junge wollte sich gerade wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden, als er über sich einen Schrei und ein rasch darauf folgendes Krachen hörte. So rasch, dass seine Ladeschläuche protestierten, sprang er auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Der Schrei und das Krachen waren aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen! Verdammt, war das schon wieder einer dieser lästigen Einbrecher? Seit die anderen nicht mehr hier waren, hatte Cy schon ein gutes Dutzend dieser Ratten rauswerfen müssen. Auch wenn er nicht mehr seine Superkräfte besaß, war seine Erscheinung imposant genug, um die meisten hinauszujagen. Oder der Pizzajunge? Nein, er hatte keine bestellt.

Außerdem war das ein Mädchenschrei gewesen. Und Cy konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass seine derzeitigen Pizzalieferanten Mädchen beschäftigten. Und wenn, dann würden sie sie nicht hier raus schicken, bemerkte er bitter. Er stieß die Tür auf, griff sich die Metallstange, die er vorsichtshalber daneben geparkt hatte und wog sie in der Hand. Ja, damit ließ sich einiger Schaden anrichten. Er konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Er wusste zwar nicht, was die Leute hier noch stehlen wollten, weil fast alles Wertvolle im Tower sich in Cyborgs Zimmer befand, aber er hatte nicht vor, sie damit davonkommen zu lassen. Rasch marschierte er den Gang entlang, den Blick grimmig auf die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum gerichtet. Mit einem unwilligen Ruck betätigte er den Öffner.

„Hey!", rief er laut, während er hineinstürmte. „Wer sprengt hier einfach meine...?" Als er jedoch erkannte, wer ihn, oder besser gesagt, seine kleinen Spielzeugroboter überfallen hatte, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Das war doch nicht möglich. „Starfire?", brachte er ungläubig hervor. Er streckte seine Arme aus und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. „Ich werd verrückt... du... bist keinen Tag älter geworden!"

Das Mädchen schien mehr als nur verwirrt zu sein. Nun, kein Wunder, wenn er den Zustand des Towers bedachte... und seinen eigenen. Dennoch schwebte sie zögernd näher heran. „Cyborg, was ist denn nur passiert? Wieso siehst du so...?"

„...alt aus?" Cyborg lächelte traurig, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich alles in seiner Welt zum Schlechteren entwickelt. Starfire in all ihrer jugendlichen Pracht vor ihm zu sehen war wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Wolken brach. Das Mitgefühl, das sie in Wellen auszustrahlen schien, brachte ihm für einen Moment die Hoffnung zurück, diese ganzen Jahre wären nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen. Aber nur für einen Moment. Sein Lächeln schwand und die Härte von zwanzig schweren Jahren grub sich wieder in seine Züge. „Menschen werden nun mal älter, wenn man sich zwanzig Jahre lang nicht blicken lässt?"

Starfires Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Zwanzig Jahre?"

„Du bist verschwunden, Star", erklärte Cyborg, während er sich zu beschäftigen versuchte, indem er die Möbel umstellte. Er wollte nicht wirklich an diesen Moment zurückdenken, der das Schicksal der Titans besiegelt hatte. „Dieser Kampf mit Warp ist vor 'ner halben Ewigkeit gewesen. Du bist in ein Wurmloch gefallen und..." Cyborgs Blick fiel aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster und er seufzte, als die zurückgehaltenen Erinnerungen ihn erneut bedrängten. Seine Stimme klang gebrochen, als er weitersprach: „... willkommen in der Zukunft."

„In der Zukunft?", hakte Starfire nach. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der all dies gerne für einen schlimmen Traum gehalten hätte. Aber er hatte immerhin Zeit gehabt, sich an den unweigerlichen Verfall an diesem Ort zu gewöhnen. Für sie, die immer so optimistisch in die Zukunft gesehen hatte, musste der Schock viel größer sein. Sie holte ein Gerät hervor und hob es hoch. „Aber ich habe Warps Gerät beschädigt!"

Cyborg trat interessiert näher und wog das Ding in der Hand. Ja, er erinnerte sich, das war ein Teil von Warps Rüstung. „Warp wollte einen Zeitsprung von hundert Jahren machen. Du hast ihn anscheinend nach zwanzig gestoppt", vermutete er.

„Mag sein... trotzdem bin ich verwirrt. Warum siehst du so mitgenommen aus?"

Starfire sah aus, als wäre ihr Weltbild gerade zusammengebrochen. Konnte er diesem Mädchen, das wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn gewesen war, das ihm so viele lustige Momente beschert hatte, wirklich sagen, was passiert war? Dass es ihr Verschwinden gewesen war, welches das Team von innen heraus zerfressen hatte? Nein. Cyborg drehte sich von ihr weg. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht mehr standhalten.

„Sagen wir einfach, es ist nicht ganz so gut gelaufen, seit du weg bist", meinte er ausweichend.

Aber Starfire war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Was ist mit den anderen Titans, wo sind unsere Freunde?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Das Wort „Freunde" fraß sich in seine Seele wie Säure. „Die Titans sind Geschichte, Star", verkündete er mit schwerer Stimme. „Deine Freunde... sind keine Freunde mehr."

Das Mädchen fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn wild. „Nein... du irrst dich sicher. Wie kann so etwas Furchtbares nur...?" Dann stoppte sie plötzlich. Er sah sich um. „Warp!", rief sie in diesem Moment aus. „Sein Eingreifen hat unsere Zukunft verändert!"

Sie klammert sich an Strohhalme, erkannte Cyborg traurig. Genauso wie sie es auch getan hatten, in den ersten Jahren nach ihrem Verschwinden. „Star, ich glaube nicht..."

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Er ist für diesen Schlamassel verantwortlich! Er hat die Höllenmaschine konstruiert und nur er kann alles wieder in Ordnung bringen!" Ihr Gesicht nahm einen bittenden, verletzbaren Ausdruck an. „Hilfst du mir?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es", gestand Cyborg, und er meinte es auch so. Starfire zu helfen würde seinem Dasein wieder einen Sinn geben, ihn wieder mit innerer Stärke erfüllen... aber es ging nicht. Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Verteiler, den er im Raum aufgestellt hatte. „Meine letzte Powerzelle ist schon lange durchgebrannt. Ich wollte den neuen Kram mit meinen Schaltkreisen verbinden, aber... ich kann den Tower nicht verlassen, Star. Ich bin unbrauchbar." Er senkte den Kopf. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, diese Dinge zu sagen, weil er ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun wollte. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre zu erleben war die Hölle gewesen, aber wie hart musste es erst sein, aus einer heilen Welt urplötzlich in dieser Hölle zu stranden? „Vielleicht kann dir ja einer der anderen helfen. Ich kann dir sagen, wo du Beast Boy und Raven findest."

„Und Robin?"

Cyborgs Mundwinkel zuckten schmerzlich, dennoch blieb seine Stimme klar. „Wir haben uns schon vor Ewigkeiten aus den Augen verloren. Wenn du den suchst, bist du auf dich allein gestellt."

Als sie an ihm vorbei zu dem zerbrochenen Fenster ging, war ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte. Er war einsam und halb kaputt und sie war seine Freundin. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn wirklich allein lassen durfte. Er jedoch zauberte ein falsches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und nickte ihr zu. Wenn sie hier blieb, würde er ihr erzählen müssen, was passiert war, und dazu hatte er nicht die Kraft. Sie schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein ermutigendes Lächeln und flog vom Tower weg. Er sah ihr lange nach.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sie noch einmal wiedersehen würde? Er hätte nie damit gerechnet. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er wirklich glücklich darüber war. Natürlich war es schön gewesen, sie noch einmal sehen zu dürfen, zu wissen, dass sie nicht irgendwo in der Zeit gestrandet war. Aber wenn sie blieb, würde sie erfahren, welche Dinge zwischen ihren Freunden vorgefallen waren. Es würde hart für sie werden. Sehr hart.

Cyborg seufzte und wandte sich wieder um. Starfires wundersame Rückkehr hin oder her, er hatte eine Aufgabe. Er musste seine Batterien fertig stellen, damit er irgendwann mal hier rauskam. Seine Schritte halten hohl in seinen Ohren, als er in sein Zimmer zurückging. Jetzt war er wieder... allein.

Beast Boy verzog abfällig die Lippen, als er aus seinem Käfig hinaussah. Überall lag Schnee und es war überall hier im Zirkus kalt, aber es war auszuhalten, vor allem, wenn man sich ein Fell wachsen lassen konnte, wenn es zu schlimm wurde. Aber dieses Wetter hielt Besucher von hier fern, und immer wenn das passierte, fing er an nachzudenken. Darüber, wie es so weit gekommen war, dass er hier als Ein-Mann-Zirkus arbeitete.

Er versuchte diese Gedanken zurückzudrängen, aber jedesmal, wenn er alleine war, wurde er an das Leben im Tower erinnert. Laut. Hektisch. Manchmal ziemlich schmerzhaft, vor allem, wenn er Raven geärgert hatte. Aber nicht einsam. Niemals einsam. Selbst wenn man allein auf seinem Zimmer gewesen war, hatten doch niemals Zweifel bestanden, dass die anderen in der Nähe waren, wenn etwas passierte. Für jemanden wie ihn, der als Junge seine Eltern verloren hatte, war das sehr wichtig gewesen.

Nun, für jeden von ihnen war die Nähe zu den anderen wichtig gewesen. Cyborg, klar, er hatte ein starkes Bedürfnis nach Anerkennung gehabt, als er zu den Titans gestoßen war. Er hatte Leute gesucht, die nicht das Monster sahen, sondern das Potential hinter der Metallhülle. Bei Robin und Raven hatten sie ja schmerzlich erlebt, was Trennung bewirkt hatte. Die beiden waren immer sehr extrem gewesen... hatten niemals zeigen wollen, wie sehr sie die anderen brauchten, damit sie nicht zu einer Gefahr für sich und andere wurden. Und Star... nun, ohne Leute, die über ihre begrenzten Kenntnisse der Erde hinwegsahen, wäre sie nicht zurechtgekommen.

Beast Boy seufzte verbittert und schüttelte den Kopf. So weit ist es mit mir gekommen, dachte er zynisch. Jetzt muss ich mich schon mit tiefgründigen Gedanken herumschlagen. Aber was konnte er schon anderes tun? Sein Job hier war zwar, Leute zu unterhalten, aber richtig herumalbern wie früher konnte er nicht mehr. Er hatte schon mehrere Male darüber nachgedacht, Cyborg wieder mal zu besuchen, trotz seiner Depressionen, die ihn im Tower befielen, aber dann hatte er es doch immer wieder bleiben lassen. Selbst er und Cyborg hatten sich mit der Zeit auseinander gelebt, der eine konnte den bemitleidenswerten Zustand des anderen nicht ertragen.

Diese Art Probleme hatten Raven und Robin wahrscheinlich nicht, dachte er düster. Andererseits war das Mädchen selbst kaum zu beneiden, auch wenn sich ihre Kräfte jetzt in völliger Harmonie befanden... zumindest hatte er nichts über Explosionen in ihrer Umgebung gehört. Was war das für eine Wahl, sich entweder in ein Monster zu verwandeln oder die einzigen Freunde aufzugeben, die man jemals gehabt hatte? Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wann Raven zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er und die anderen nicht existierten. Hatte sie einfach irgendwann aus Angst diesen Weg in den Wahnsinn gewählt oder war es ein unbewusster, schleichender Prozess gewesen? Nun ja, vielleicht wollte er es doch nicht so genau wissen, dachte er schaudernd.

Und Robin? Beast Boy presste die Lippen zusammen. Oh, NIGHTWING natürlich. Nun, dem ging's ja offensichtlich blendend. Hatte einfach weitergemacht, so als ob nichts geschehen war. Beast Boy wusste, dass Robin dem Direkter der Kirmes hier heimlich Geld zukommen ließ, um ihm zu helfen, und Beast Boy konnte diese Hilfe nicht abschlagen, auch wenn er es gern getan hätte. Aber ansonsten hatte er sich bei keinem von ihnen mehr blicken lassen, seit er seine neue Identität geschaffen hatte. Tief im Inneren wusste der Gestaltwandler zwar, dass auch Robin Probleme hatte, er merkte es an jedem Bericht über die Brutalität des neuen Verbrechensbekämpfers, der im Fernsehen kam. Nightwing zog Stärke aus seinem Schmerz und gab ihn so nur zu gerne weiter. Aber Beast Boy wusste, dass der Schmerz niemals aufhören würde.

Als er einen Blick aus dem Käfig warf, verzog er die Lippen. Zwei halbwüchsige Punks kamen gerade zu ihm herüber geschlendert. Diese Sorte Kundschaft hasste er. Für die Eltern, die mit ihren Kindern herkamen, war er mal ein Held gewesen, und ihre Anteilnahme hatte etwas Tröstliches. Die kleinen Kinder wiederum konnte er durch seine Kräfte für sich einnehmen, und in ihrem Lachen fand er für wenige Momente Vergessen. Aber die „Coolen" kamen meist nur, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht als Held gekannt, für sie war er nur ein Freak. Das, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte.

Dennoch raffte er sich auf, hob sich den Ball auf die Nase und verwandelte sich in einen Seehund. Er hoffte einfach, dass die beiden irgendwann gelangweilt verschwinden würden, wenn er sie nicht irgendwie provozierte. Dummerweise fühlten sie sich durch seine Form als Schwein provoziert. Nach einigen Schneebällen und einem Eis, das in seine Richtung geflogen war, verschwanden die Idioten. Die ersten Male, als er derart angegriffen worden war, war Beast Boy derart wütend gewesen, dass er die Kerle beinahe in seiner Gorilla-Form angegriffen hätte. Aber je öfter es vorkam, desto weniger zornig war er und desto mehr Leere blieb in ihm zurück. Im Grunde war doch alles völlig egal. Seinen Stolz konnten sie nicht mehr verletzen, weil er ihn schon lange verloren hatte, als er in diesen Käfig geflüchtet war. Er fegte das Eis von seiner Stirn und seufzte.

Als er wieder einen Blick aus dem Käfig warf, weiteten sich seine Augen und instinktiv verwandelte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob er träumte. Dann erwog er die Möglichkeit, dass ihn das Eis erschlagen hatte und er den Engel sah, der ihn in den Himmel bringen sollte. Er streifte den Gedanken, dass er auch ein Zimmer in Ravens Heim buchen sollte und landete bei der Erkenntnis, dass der dritte Tofu-Burger zu Mittag vielleicht doch etwas zu heftig gewesen war. Seinen Mund störte das alles nicht. Er fing automatisch an zu reden.

„... ich krieg zu viel", brachte er fassungslos hervor. Als er erkannte, dass er keine Fata Morgana vor sich hatte, schob er sich an die Gitterstäbe heran und betrachtete perplex das Mädchen, das vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Während er inzwischen ein Bild des Jammers abgeben musste, wirkte sie kein bisschen verändert. Wäre sie nicht seine beste Freundin und die Lage viel zu ernst gewesen, hätte er sich vermutlich in einen Hund verwandelt und gesabbert. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht eine Mischung aus tiefstem Mitgefühl und Traurigkeit zur Schau trug, war sie immer noch so makellos schön wie an dem Tag, an dem sie verschwunden war. Mit einem Mal rückte für ihn die Möglichkeit, Robin zu verzeihen, näher heran. Jetzt erst spürte Beast Boy wieder, was er, was sie alle verloren hatten.

„Du bist das! Aber wie...?"

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. In ihrem Blick lag eine Entschlossenheit, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Nun ja, er hatte sie selbst auch nicht hier erwartet, aber wenn, dann hätte er sie sich eher traurig und verwirrt vorgestellt. Obwohl ihre Stärke ihn irgendwie beruhigte. „Ich benötige deine Hilfe."

„Was denn für Hilfe?", fragte er. Wieso kam sie dann zu ihm? Wem konnte er denn schon helfen?

„Die Zukunft ist nicht so, wie sie sein sollte", erklärte sie ihm. „Wir müssen Warp finden! Ich befreie dich erst mal..."

Sie hob ihre Hände und sammelte ihre Kräfte, um seinen Käfig zu zerstören. Als Beast Boy das erkannte, wurde er von jäher Angst durchflutet. Dieser Käfig war eine Art Gefängnis, ja... vor allem, wenn man diese widerlichen Idioten von vorhin miteinbezog. Aber gleichzeitig war er sein Zuhause. Beast Boy hatte sonst nichts mehr, wohin er gehen konnte. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Der Käfig ist nicht da, um mich drin zu halten, sondern um diese Spinner draußen zu halten!", rief er rasch. Als Starfire verwirrt die Hände senkte und sich vermutlich fragte, warum er unbedingt in einem Gebilde bleiben wollte, das nach ihrer Auffassung ein Gefängnis war, seufzte er. Wenn er sie so vor sich stehen sah, mit all ihren Überzeugungen und Idealen, dann schämte er sich. „Hör zu", sagte er leise. „Nachdem die Teen Titans Schluss gemacht hatten, hab ich eine Soloheldenkarriere begonnen und bin aufs Maul gefallen... mehrfach. Und so..." Es tat beinahe weh, das falsche Grinsen aufzusetzen, das gleich darauf sein Gesicht erhellte. „Ich bin jetzt im Showgeschäft."

Er konnte dem mitleidigen Blick, mit dem seine einstige Freundin ihn betrachtete, nicht ertragen und sah weg. Sie brauchte fast eine Minute, um zu begreifen, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde, und jede einzelne Sekunde litt er Qualen. Er wollte, dass sie ging. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr er sich tatsächlich verändert hatte, welch desillusionierter Feigling er geworden war! Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr verstören, als sie ohnehin schon war. Und dennoch, als sie schließlich wortlos wegflog, war ihm, als hätte er eine Chance vertan... vielleicht seine letzte.

Das Haus war schon lange verlassen. Vor ungefähr zehn Jahren hatten die Besitzer das Heim aufgegeben und aufgelöst. Zu unrentabel. Alle Patienten waren in eine andere Klinik verlegt worden, meist auch ohne Klagen. Geisteskranke interessierte es meistens nicht sonderlich, wo sie ihre Weltherrschaftspläne ausarbeiten oder mit den Geistern sprechen durften. Eine Patientin hatte sich jedoch standhaft geweigert, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Die Pfleger hatten es mit Bitten versucht, mit Argumenten, sogar mit Gewalt. Die Wunden der Männer danach waren nicht lebensbedrohend, machten den Standpunkt der Patientin jedoch klar: Sie würde bleiben.

Also hatte man sie schulterzuckend hier gelassen. Das Personal hatte sich ohnehin vor ihr gefürchtet, Besuch hatte sie auch seit Jahren keinen mehr bekommen, also hatte man ihr die Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer ausgehändigt und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Sie war zufrieden damit gewesen. Als man später versucht hatte, das Gebäude einzureißen, erinnerten herumfliegende Baufahrzeuge die Arbeiter daran, dass das Haus noch immer bewohnt war. Von einem sehr, sehr sturen Mieter. Nach einigen fruchtlosen Besuchen der zuständigen Behörden waren die Leute entnervt abgezogen und hatten sie abermals allein gelassen.

Raven wünschte nichts anderes. Hier, in diesem Raum hatte sie endlich Frieden gefunden, ihre Kräfte gebändigt, ihre Emotionen besiegt. Sie würde sich niemals von hier vertreiben lassen. An diesem Ort, an dem sie keiner störte, keiner besuchte, an dem sich keiner um sie kümmerte, würde sie solange bleiben, bis ihre endgültige Konfrontation mit ihrem Vater bevorstand. Ihre Halluzinationen waren zwar schon seit... wie lange eigentlich? Vermutlich seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr aufgetaucht, aber der kleine, emotionale Teil in ihr, der hartnäckig an ihnen festhielt, war noch immer vorhanden. Auch seine Stimme hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört, dazu war er bereits zu geschwächt, aber solange er nicht völlig besiegt war, konnte sie es nicht wagen, Trigon herauszufordern. Er würde sie beim kleinsten Zeichen von Schwäche übernehmen und all ihre Anstrengungen zunichte machen.

Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Seit er nicht mehr stark genug war, direkt in ihrem Geist zu ihr zu sprechen, hatte er sich damit begnügt, zu ungünstigen Zeitpunkten Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit mit den Halluzinationen hervorzuholen oder ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung zu lenken. Aber selbst das war in den letzten Jahren zurückgegangen. Nicht mehr lange, das wusste Raven, dann würde sie sich hundertprozentig unter Kontrolle haben. Dann konnte sie ihren Vater endlich für alles, was er ihr und ihrer Mutter angetan hatte, büßen lassen. Ob sie überlebte oder nicht, sie würde dann endlich frei sein.

Triumphierend stellte Raven fest, dass der emotionale Teil in ihr nicht einmal jetzt in ihre Gedanken eingegriffen hatte. Offenbar war er wirklich unter Kontrolle. Aber sie hatte Zeit. Sie würde nichts überstürzen und erst von hier fortgehen, wenn sie wahrhaft bereit war. Gut, sehr selten machte sie auch jetzt ein paar Schritte aus dem Haus, aber da der Kühlschrank stets von einem Unbekannten aufs Neue gefüllt wurde, sah sie keinen großen Sinn darin, in der Stadt herum zu wandern. Es war viel produktiver, hier zu bleiben und mit sich selbst zu ringen.

Natürlich hatte der emotionale Teil in ihr früher, als er noch Macht über sie gehabt hatte, oft genug gesagt, dass sie ganz genau wisse, wer den Kühlschrank auffülle, aber sie hatte ihn mit aller Macht zurückgedrängt. Diese Gedanken waren gefährlich. Sie musste nicht wissen, wer sie versorgte, es genügte, dass es jemand tat. Wenn sie die Sache mit ihrem Vater geregelt hatte, würde sie denjenigen aufsuchen und ihm danken. Vielleicht. Schließlich war sie dann frei.

Verstimmt nahm Raven war, dass Schritte durch das leere Haus hallten. Natürlich geschah das hie und da. Einbrecher, die noch nicht begriffen hatten, dass hier absolut nichts zu holen war, Obdachlose, die sich in ihrer zeitweiligen Schlafstätte umsahen... viele von ihnen waren hierher gekommen, aber die meisten waren schnell wieder verschwunden. Dieses Haus gehörte ihr und jeder hier herinnen spürte das. Obwohl sie ihre Telepathie nicht bewusst gegen diese Besucher einsetzte, schienen die meisten ihren Unwillen, das Haus zu teilen, instinktiv zu spüren. Offenbar gehörte dieser Gast nicht dazu. Er war schon bis auf wenige Schritte an ihr Zimmer herangekommen. Nicht viele hatten das gewagt in den letzten Jahren.

Raven behielt ihre gleichgültige Miene bei, als der Eindringling ihr hell erleuchtetes Zimmer betrat. Seine Schritte waren leicht und federnd. Offenbar sehr schlank oder klein. Diese Kriterien trafen normalerweise nicht auf ihre ungebetenen Gäste zu. Dennoch drehte sie sich nicht um. Wenn der Eindringling sie sah und verschwand, gut für ihn. Wenn er es wagte, näher zu kommen, würde er es bereuen. Aber sie würde keinen Kontakt provozieren, den sie vermeiden konnte.

Als der ungebetene Gast jedoch zu sprechen begann, fuhr ein Schock durch ihren mühsam gezähmten Geist, so stark, wie sie ihn seit dieser Begegnung mit der Robin-Illusion nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Raven musste mit wachsendem Entsetzen zusehen, wie ihre Emotionen, die sie so gut gebändigt zu haben glaubte, mit einem Schlag wieder erwachten und zu ihr sprachen. Dennoch verriet kein Zittern ihren Körper. Sie durfte dem Unmöglichen hinter ihr nicht zeigen, dass sie schwer getroffen war.

„Raven?"

Wie gut sie diese Stimme kannte. Diese naive, auf das Gute in der Welt vertrauende, zu jeder Zeit hoffnungsvolle Stimme. Die sie für immer begraben zu haben gehofft hatte. Sie betete, dass sie sich dieses Wort nur eingebildet hatte, aber die nachfolgenden zerstörten diese Hoffnung sofort wieder.

„Raven, ich bin's, Starfire, deine Freundin!"

„Existiert nicht", presste Raven mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ihre emotionaler Teil schrie ihr zu, dass Starfire gekommen war, um das Team wieder zusammenzuführen, dass sie nun wieder eine Familie sein konnten, nach der sie sich gesehnt hatte.

_Sie ist gekommen, um dich zu retten, Raven, _flüsterte die erstarkte Stimme ihrer Emotionen in ihr. _Wenn du mit ihr gehst, dann wird alles wieder so wie früher. Du musst nicht mehr so hart sein. Die anderen werden dir den Halt geben, den du so dringend brauchst._

Sie haben mich SCHWACH gemacht!, schrie sie unhörbar in ihren Geist hinein. Ich werde NICHT wieder schwach werden! Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel!

„Bitte, Raven, ich...", schnitt Starfires weiche, einschmeichelnde Stimme in ihre Gedankengänge wie ein Messer durch heiße Butter. Diese Stimme rief so viele Erinnerungen wach, welche Raven nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte. Sie verfluchte ihre Schwäche. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so große Fortschritte gemacht... und wofür? Die Halluzinationen waren wieder da, noch dazu jene, die schon so viel länger verschollen gewesen war als die anderen.

_Dreh dich um und sieh sie an, _drängte sie ihr emotionaler Teil. Beunruhigt registrierte Raven, dass er immer mehr an Stärke gewann, je mehr sie mit der Halluzination sprach. Sie erkannte, dass sie bereits ihr Gewicht verlagert hatte, um dem Befehl Folge zu leisen. Ihr Körper WOLLTE sich zu Starfire umdrehen. Er WOLLTE wieder die Nähe anderer Menschen spüren. _Dreh dich um und umarme deine Freundin, Raven. Fühle, dass sie real ist. Fühle!_

NEIN!

„Nur wieder ein Hirngespinst", versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Sieh gar nicht erst hin."

„Hör mir doch zu", verlangte die Halluzination hinter ihr. Sie klang nun leicht verzweifelt, ein Ton, bei dem jede Faser von Ravens Herz gequält aufschrie. Nur mit eiserner Disziplin schaffte es die Mystikerin, den Verlockungen ihres emotionalen Kerns zu widerstehen. „Ich bin hier, weil ich..."

_Du kannst alles wiedergewinnen, Raven._

„Es kommt niemals wieder, lass mich in Frieden!", rief sie laut aus und schwebte einige Schritte weit in den Raum hinein. Nur zur Vorsicht. „Es wird wieder weggehen", sagte sie sich selbst. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Stärke wieder zurückkehrte. Ja, sie sah wieder eine ihrer Halluzinationen, aber das bedeutete gar nichts. Vielleicht war das nur das letzte Aufbäumen ihrer Emotionen. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst vor der Kontrolle, die Raven entwickelt hatte. Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg. „So wie es immer weggeht. Genau wie all die anderen Male..."

Die Halluzination machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Dein Verstand", flüsterte sie. Das Mitleid in ihrer Stimme ließ Ravens Augen wässrig werden. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um den Griff um ihre Kräfte nicht zu verlieren. „Ohne Freunde bist du wohl..."

An diesem Punkt zog Raven den Schlusspunkt. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie die Kontrolle über sich noch aufrecht behalten konnte, deshalb formte sie mit ihren Kräften einen Schutzschild zwischen sich und der Starfire-Illusion. Das Mädchen stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, begriff aber, was Raven damit sagen wollte. Sie verschwand. Raven verfluchte ihre empathische Kraft, welche sie die Traurigkeit, die die Halluzination abstrahlte, mitfühlen ließ.

Einige Minuten später, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, fing sie wieder an, rational zu denken. Das war nur eine Prüfung gewesen, weiter nichts. Nur ein letztes Aufbäumen ihrer Emotionen, ihr letztes, zugegebenermaßen schweres Geschütz. Dass die Halluzination so schnell wieder verschwunden war, zeigte nur, wie stark Raven bereits geworden war.

_Und Stärke ist alles für dich, nicht wahr, Raven?_, fragte ihr emotionales Selbst, nun wieder gebändigt, zynisch.

„Allerdings", gab sie kalt zurück. „Wer sich auf andere verlässt, gesteht nur seine eigene Schwäche ein. Freunde sind nur ein Vorwand für Trägheit. Und jetzt SEI STILL!"

_Gerade jetzt, wenn wir unsere alte Diskussion wieder fortsetzen können?_, fragte der emotionale Kern in ihr in liebenswürdigem Tonfall.

Im selben Moment blitzte ein Bild vor ihren Augen auf, in dem Robin sie umarmte. Zischend drängte sie es wieder zurück, aber die Erinnerung und die Emotionen, die sie damit verband, blieben bestehen. Angst, den Halt zu verlieren; Mitgefühl für seine Trauer um Starfire; Freude, ihm dabei helfen zu können... es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hatte.

_Willst du immer noch behaupten, dass du sie nicht vermisst, Raven?_

Raven grollte, als sie erkannte, dass dieses „letzte Aufbäumen" möglicherweise machtvoller gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte...

Starfire war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass sie den Schatten bemerkt hätte, der ihr nun schon seit ihrem Besuch bei Beast Boy gefolgt war. Es wunderte ihn auch nicht. Er hätte auch über vieles nachzudenken, wenn sich die eigenen Freunde so sehr verändert hätten. Wie schwer musste es da erst für sie sein, die sie immer das Beste aus ihnen hervorgezaubert hatte?

Er hätte sie ansprechen können. Er hätte sich ihr schon in dem Moment nähern können, als er sie bemerkt hatte. Es war eigentlich nur ein Augenblick der Routine gewesen, kurz bei Beast Boys Käfig vorbeizusehen und nachzuprüfen, ob der Direktor das Geld, welches Nightwing ihm schickte, wirklich für Beast Boy ausgab. Stattdessen hatte er _sie_ gefunden...

Im ersten Augenblick hatte sich sein gesamter Körper verkrampft und er hatte seine Fäuste so fest geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorgetreten waren. Sein Mund stand so weit offen, dass jeder, der ihn gesehen hätte, wohl über ihn gelacht hätte. Er musste ein Bild für Götter abgegeben haben. Nun, andererseits würden nicht viele Leute wagen, über ihn zu lachen. Als sie schließlich nach ihrem Gespräch mit dem Gestaltwandler wieder abgehoben war, wäre es keine Schwierigkeit gewesen, sie anzusprechen. Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt.

Und hatte sich versteckt. Hatte sie verfolgt, als sie zielsicher zu Ravens Behausung geflogen war, wie er es vermutet hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Cyborg ihr die Adressen verraten. Während er ihr lautlos auf den Dächern der Stadt folgte, studierten seine Augen ihre gesamte Gestalt, versuchten den Beweis zu finden, dass dies ein anderes Mädchen war, damit er wieder in Ruhe an die Arbeit gehen konnte. Natürlich vergeblich. Dies war Starfire, in all ihrer überirdischen Perfektion.

Dies war der erste Einsatz, seit er zu Nightwing geworden war, bei dem er beinahe vom Dach gefallen wäre... mehrmals. Aber er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. Glücklicherweise war sie zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass sie die Greifhaken gehört hätte, die ihn immer wieder vor dem Absturz retteten. Jeder Schurke, der ihn jetzt angegriffen hätte, hätte leichtes Spiel gehabt. Nightwing hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Cinderblock bemerkt, wenn der ihn angegriffen hätte. All seine Sinne waren ganz auf sie fokussiert.

Als sie in Ravens „Heim" verschwand, blieb er wie ein Gargoyle auf dem Dach eines Hauses hocken und beobachtete mit Argusaugen den Eingang. Während er wartete, holte er die Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis hervor, die Bilder, die er jeden Tag in seiner Behausung ansah. Es tat ihm jedes einzelne Mal weh, aber ein Leben ohne ihr Bildnis vor Augen war eine noch viel erschreckendere Vorstellung. Sie sah kein bisschen anders aus als auf den Fotos, mit denen er jeden Raum seines Verstecks gespickt hatte, und doch verblichen diese Abbildungen bei ihrem Anblick zu bloßen Schemen. Diese Verkörperung seiner Sehnsüchte pulsierte förmlich vor Lebenskraft, Tatendrang und dem Willen, ihren Freunden zu helfen. In seinen Augen strahlte sie eine Reinheit aus, die Nightwing unwiderstehlich anzog... und vor der er sich gleichzeitig fürchtete.

In diesem Augenblick trat sie wieder aus dem Haus heraus. Es jagte Nightwing einen Stich ins Herz, als sie sich umdrehte und mit Tränen in den Augen zu einem der Fenster hoch sah. Ravens Fenster. Nightwing wusste sehr genau, wo die Mystikerin sich aufhielt. Sie wechselte niemals ihr Zimmer, genauso wenig, wie sie das Haus verließ. Was für ein Schock musste es für Starfire gewesen sein, ihre Freundin in diesem Zustand zu sehen? Cyborg und Beast Boy waren verbitterte, kampfunfähige Einzelgänger, aber sie waren dennoch sie selbst. Was Raven sich angetan hatte, war nicht viel besser als Selbstmord. Nightwing verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, Starfire aufzuhalten, bevor sie das hatte erleben müssen.

Aber trotzdem vermochte er es noch immer nicht, sich ihr zu nähern. Sie wirkte verloren, als sie mit um ihren Körper geschlungenen Armen durch die verschneiten Straßen lief, Antworten suchend, wo sie keine finden würde, doch er konnte sie nicht ansprechen. Weil er Angst hatte. Angst davor, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn sah. Wenn sie feststellen musste, dass es ihren Freund Robin schon lange nicht mehr gab.

Dennoch folgte er ihr. Ebenso wenig, wie er sich ihr nähern konnte, war er imstande, sie zu verlassen. Er hätte sich einreden können, dass dies allein auf seinen Beschützerinstinkt zurückzuführen war, dass er sie lediglich vor Gefahren beschützen wollte, aber wen wollte er damit schon täuschen? Er folgte ihr, weil er sie kein zweites Mal verlieren konnte. Weil er das naive, großherzige, wunderschöne Mädchen liebte.

Ein Teil von ihm schrie ihm zu, dass er sie nicht einfach so durch die Gegend stolpern lassen konnte. Sie hatte drei ihrer besten Freunde in den schlimmsten für sie vorstellbaren Zuständen gesehen, und sie war in einer Welt, die ihr fremd war, gestrandet. Es war absolut verantwortungslos, sie ihrer Verzweiflung zu überlassen.

Aber der weitaus größere Teil wusste, dass die Erinnerung an Starfire das Einzige war, woran er sich seit der Trennung der Titans noch klammerte. Ihr Ideal von Gerechtigkeit hatte es ihm ermöglicht, seine Superheldenkarriere weiterzuführen, als alle anderen aufgegeben hatten. Nur ihr ständiges Bild vor Augen hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben, es mit Gegnern aufzunehmen, die weitaus stärker waren als er. Wenn er sich ihr jetzt zeigte und dann Angst in ihren Augen war... dann, das wusste er, würde sein Leben seinen Sinn verlieren.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geweckt, als ein roter Laserstrahl plötzlich unten auf der Straße aufzuckte. Er blinzelte und sein Blick wurde sofort wieder scharf. Er erfasste sofort, wer geschossen hatte: Warp! Der Schurke aus der Zukunft, der dieses ganze Dilemma erst in Gang gesetzt hatte, war aufgetaucht und sah auf Starfire herab, die seinem Laser nur knapp ausgewichen war. Dann begann er wieder zu schießen.

Nightwing fletschte die Zähne, als er sah, wie dieser widerliche Abschaum Starfire angriff. Aber diese war zum Glück nicht wehrlos. Sie wich den Attacken aus und flog zu Warp hinauf. Bevor sie ihn jedoch angreifen konnte, setzte dieser eine weitere Geheimwaffe ein, die das Mädchen zu Eis erstarren ließ. Nightwing stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, als sie aus zehn Metern Höhe auf die Straße prallte. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang war er davon überzeugt, dass er gleich ihre leblosen Splitter sehen würde, aber als der Schneewirbel sich legte, setzte sie sich bereits wieder auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

Er stieß den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, abrupt aus. Wieso hatte er ihr nicht geholfen? Er hatte sich doch selbst geschworen, sie zu beschützen. Natürlich, ja, es war erst eine gute halbe Stunde her, dass er sie wiedergesehen hatte, er war noch nicht so weit, und so weiter. Alles sehr schöne Ausreden, aber auch nicht mehr. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte, das war die Wahrheit. Nightwing knurrte und spannte seine Muskeln, als Warp neben Starfire landete. Die beiden schienen miteinander zu sprechen. Der Raubvogel hockte sich hin, bereit, beim ersten Anzeichen von Angriffsbereitschaft seitens von Warp anzugreifen. Wenn der Schurke abzog, ohne seine Freundin weiter zu behelligen, würde er ihn verfolgen und irgendwo stellen. Aber wenn es sein musste, würde er Starfire trotz seiner Ängste verteidigen, auch wenn sie ihn dafür fürchtete!

Sein Zorn wuchs ins Unermessliche, als Warp die Uhr der Ewigkeit hervorholte. Wegen diesem Ding war Starfire verschwunden! Wenn er gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, wäre Robin damals ins Museum gegangen und hätte die Uhr zerstört, bevor Warp sie stehlen konnte. Aber natürlich waren solche Überlegungen müßig. Nightwing bleckte die Zähne, als er Starfires entmutigten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Warp musste ihr etwas Fatales mitgeteilt haben. Hatte er nicht schon genug angerichtet? Musste er sie jetzt auch noch demoralisieren? Der Superheld konnte sich kaum noch halten, aber noch hatte der Schurke sie noch nicht bedroht.

Da! Warp hatte der kraftlosen Starfire, die ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt, etwas aus der Hand genommen und es widerlich grinsend eingesteckt! Und jetzt hob er seine Hand und seine Waffe erglühte rot!

Mehr brauchte Nightwing nicht. Er stieß sich von der Dachkante ab, auf der er seit Minuten gehockt hatte, segelte einige Momente durch die Luft und landete direkt auf dem völlig überraschten Zeitreisenden. Er ließ dem Schurken keine Zeit, sich zu sammeln, sondern packte ihn von hinten am Genick und schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand. Sein Hass auf diesen Mann wallte ungezügelt auf, als er sich abstieß und auf den Dieb zusprang, um ihn ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Aber dieser sah ihn rechtzeitig. Warp stand auf und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ein anders Mal vielleicht!", rief er, bevor er in der Erde verschwand.

Nightwings Faust erreichte den Asphalt, in dem der Schurke verschwunden war, nur Bruchteile von Sekunden zu spät und ließ ihn zerspringen. Er stieß leise einen Fluch aus, um seinen Zorn etwas zu besänftigen, aber es half nicht viel. Dann besann er sich jedoch, dass er sich jetzt um jemand kümmern musste, und das Gefühl verschwand. Er stand auf.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte er gerade so laut, dass Starfire ihn hören konnte.

„Robin?"

In diesem einen Wort lagen so viele Emotionen, dass Nightwing kurz die Lippen nach oben verzog. Ungläubigkeit rang in Starfires heller Stimme mit Hoffnung, Unsicherheit kämpfte mit Staunen, Traurigkeit verlor an Boden und machte Platz für Freude. Nightwing atmete tief ein, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam auf sie zuging. Obwohl er äußerlich kalt und gelassen blieb, klopfte sein Herz ihm bis an den Hals. Er suchte ihn ihren Augen nach Angst, und er war unglaublich erleichtert, als er keine fand. Nur immer größer werdende Unsicherheit. Er gab sich innerlich einen Tritt. Was sollte sie auch sonst fühlen, wenn er weiterhin in der Dunkelheit blieb?

„Den Namen hab ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt", verkündete er, als er vollständig ins Licht hinaustrat. Er machte eine kurze, dramatische Pause, um sie nicht zu sehr zu verschrecken, bevor er weitersprach. „Nenn mich... Nightwing." (Anm. d. Autors: Ich weiß, dass Robin in der Serie „Nachtfalke" gesagt hat, aber ich war mit dieser Übersetzung nie zufrieden)

Einige quälende Sekunden lang musterten sie sich stumm. Dann nahm Starfire ihre Hand vom Mund und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der leichte Schock, den sein Anblick auf ihrem Gesicht aufgelöst hatte, rang noch immer mit der aufstrebenden Hoffnung.

„Robin...", flüsterte sie, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Unendlich vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn an der Wange. Der Superheld ließ es ruhig geschehen. „Bist... bist du es wirklich?"

„Ja, Starfire", log Nightwing, aber was hätte er auch sonst sagen sollen? Zwar war er nicht mehr der Robin, den sie gekannt hatte, aber er wollte... konnte ihr jetzt nicht wehtun. Dann tat er etwas, das er schon seit scheinbar ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr getan hatte. Er lächelte, ein schmales, aber nichtsdestotrotz ehrliches Lächeln. „Ich bin es."

Das war alles, worauf das Mädchen gewartet hatte. Mit tränenden Augen stürzte sie vorwärts und warf sich an seine Brust. Einen absurden Moment lang war Nightwing davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm den Brustkorb zerquetschen würde, aber ihre Berührung war sanft, beinahe zärtlich, als sie sich an ihn drückte und ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub. Früher war Robin sogar ein kleines bisschen kleiner gewesen als sie, aber Nightwing war seitdem etwas gewachsen. Nightwing schlang den linken Arm um die vor Glück weinende Starfire, während die rechte unsicher ihr Haar streichelte. Jetzt, da dieser Moment, den er so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, gekommen war, verspürte er das schier unwiderstehliche Verlangen, sie zu küssen und ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Diesem Drang zu widerstehen bereitete ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine solch unüberlegte Handlung. Wer wusste schon, wie sie reagieren würde? Sie hatte gerade nach harten Schicksalsschlägen ihren besten Freund wiedergefunden. Was würde geschehen, wenn er ihr nun diese Gewissheit nahm, indem er ihr gestand, dass er viel tiefere Gefühle für sie hegte? Nein, sie hatte heute schon zu viele Überraschungen erlebt. Seine Emotionen beruhigten sich wieder, als er erkannte, dass es auch für ihn schon fast zu viel war, einfach nur ihr Freund zu sein zu dürfen. Noch gestern war er sich absolut sicher gewesen, sie nie wiederzusehen und jetzt hielt er sie im Arm!

Alles, was Star in diesem Moment benötigte, war eine Schulter, an der sie sich ausweinen konnte und eine Umarmung, die ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht allein war. Der Rest konnte warten. Er hatte schon so lange gewartet... er würde sein neugefundenes Glück nicht wegen seinen Hormonen zerstören.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, wirkte Starfire unter all ihrer Freude etwas beschämt, so als hätte sie sich zu sehr gehen lassen. Aber Nightwing verscheuchte diese Sorgen wieder, indem er ihr die letzten Tränen von den Wangen wischte.

„Komm mit zu mir nach Hause, Star", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. „Du brauchst jetzt etwas Ruhe."

Sie nickte und strahlte ihn an. Wie sehr er dieses Lächeln vermisst hatte! Sie legten den Weg zu Nightwings Behausung wortlos zurück. Beide wussten, dass die Zeit für Worte kommen würde. Jetzt zählte nur, dass sie einander wiedergefunden hatten.

Also, schön langsam wird die Geschichte echt kitschig, findet ihr nicht auch? Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Die Story ist schon düster genug. Freut euch auf das kommende letzte Kapitel!


	7. Wiedersehen Teil 2

Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

So, das wäre geschafft! Das letzte Kapitel erwartet euch, ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir danach, was ihr davon haltet. Und jetzt viel Spaß.

Die Titans gehören NOCH IMMER nicht mir... aber wartet nur ab...

Kapitel 7: Wiedersehen Teil 2

Der Ort war ihr unheimlich. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr hier, im wahrscheinlich sichersten Versteck der ganzen Stadt, kaum Gefahr drohte, vor allem jetzt, weil er ja auch hier war... aber dennoch. Starfire konnte sich die Düsternis von Robins Behausung nicht erklären. Natürlich war auch früher schon Dunkelheit ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen, das hatte sie vom ersten Augenblick an gespürt, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Auch damals war sie erschrocken, aber sein freundliches Auftreten ihr gegenüber hatte bewiesen, dass nur seine Gegner seine Nachtseite zu spüren bekamen. Für seine Freunde war er der verständnisvollste und beschützendste Mensch, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Gewesen. Denn auch Robins Zimmer im Tower war zwar immer dunkel gewesen, aber niemals abschreckend. Im Tower hatte man sofort bemerkt, dass der Eigentümer des Zimmers Privatsphäre brauchte, aber diese... Höhle, sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sonst nennen sollte, schien jeden Fremden mit unsichtbaren Augen zu begutachten. Starfires Fröhlichkeit, weil sie Robin – für sie würde er immer Robin bleiben, egal, wie er sich nannte - wiedergefunden hatte, war geschwunden, als er sie hier hereingeführt hatte. An der Einrichtung und der allgemeinen Dunkelheit hatte sie nichts überrascht: Das eine zweckmäßig, das andere gehörte zu Robin wie die Maske. Trotzdem hing eine Schwere in der Luft, die von langen, einsamen Gedankengängen herrührte.

Was war nur mit Robin geschehen, dass seine Umgebung derart feindselig wirkte? Sie wusste instinktiv, dass es Robins Einfluss war, der diesen Raum wie die Höhle eines Raubtiers wirken ließ, drohend und voller Schatten. Es passte zu seinem neuen Aussehen. Und auch zu dem harten Zug, der sich in sein einst so gerne lachendes Gesicht gegraben hatte. Als er sie gerettet hatte, hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, aber schon beim Weg hierher hatte er nicht mehr gelächelt. Als hätte er es beinahe schon verlernt.

Seine besorgte Frage, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war, hatte sie verneint, doch in Wahrheit fürchtete sie sich vor diesem Ort. Erst der kaputte Cyborg, dann der eingesperrte Beast Boy, Raven, die ihre Freunde vergessen hatte... als Robin sie gerettet hatte, hatte sie gehofft, dass sich wenigstens er nicht verändert hätte, aber das Nightwing-Kostüm hatte sie eines besseren belehrt. Jedenfalls hatte er sich entschuldigt, weil er noch nach Warp sehen wollte. Sie hatte ihn gezwungen lächelnd gehen lassen.

Starfire nahm ihren Mut zusammen und wagte sich tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie schon minutenlang am Eingang verharrt war. Gab es denn nichts, das auf den alten Robin hinwies? Sie erweckte ihre Kräfte, um etwas Licht zu haben und ließ ihre Augen schweifen. Gleich darauf weiteten sie sich. Sie sah zu einer anderen Wand hin. Ja, auch dort. Und bei der dritten? Ebenfalls. Auf allen Wänden befanden sich in regelmäßigen Abständen Fotos. Von ihr. Einige der Bilder waren ausgeschnitten worden, wahrscheinlich aus einigen ihrer Gruppenfotos, aber die meisten zeigten sie irgendwo dort, wo Robin sie in die Kultur der Menschen eingeführt hatte.

Sie besah die Fotos genauer. Auf einem stand sie gerade im Park und starrte verdattert auf das Eis hinab, das Robin ihr damals gekauft hatte. Er hatte damals gelacht und ihr allererstes Foto auf der Erde gemacht. Daraufhin war sie so erschrocken, dass ihr das Eis zu Boden gefallen war. Starfire lächelte unwillkürlich, als diese Erinnerung wieder hochkam. Ein anderes Foto zeigte sie im Bikini, als die Titans an den Strand gefahren waren. Als Robin sie das erste Mal so erblickt hatte, hatte Cyborg mit der Hand vor seinen Augen winken müssen, bevor sich der Wunderjunge wieder gefangen hatte. Beast Boy und Cyborg hatten Robin noch eine Woche lang damit aufgezogen. Und auf einem dritten Foto standen Robin und sie gemeinsam vor einem Baum im Jump City Park. Robin strahlte wie immer eine gewisse Würde aus, auch wenn Starfires Abbild ihn damals stürmisch umarmt und gelacht hatte. Er hatte ein kleines Grinsen aufgesetzt, während ein aufgeregter Passant sie fotografiert hatte. Das Foto war etwas lächerlich, aber es berührte etwas in Starfire.

Wieso hatte Robin all diese Bilder von ihr aufgehängt? Noch dazu im gesamten Raum! Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so viele Fotos von ihr angefertigt hatte. Und offenbar hatte er jedes einzelne hier aufgehängt. War es, weil er sie nicht hatte vergessen wollen? Ja, vielleicht. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass da mehr dahinter war.

Suchend sah sie sich um, aber sie fand nur Fotos von ihr selbst – sogar einige, die er offenbar geknipst hatte, als sie schlief! - keine von den anderen Titans. Cyborg hatte Recht gehabt. Ihre Freunde waren keine Freunde mehr... egal, wie unvorstellbar ihr das auch schien. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihre Laune wieder auf den Tiefpunkt und sie sah sich rasch weiter um, um an etwas anderes denken zu können.

Sie ging rückwärts durch den Raum, ihn nach etwas anderem als Fotos und dem Computer absuchend, als sie an etwas stieß, das sich wie ein Knopf an der Wand anfühlte. Hastig sprang sie weg, als hinter ihr ein zischendes Geräusch ertönte. Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte. Hinter einer Glasscheibe befand sich Robins altes Kostüm. Er hatte es immer noch, wenn auch in einer Geheimtür versteckt. Irgendwie beruhigte Starfire dieser Gedanke etwas. Es hätte ihr nicht gefallen, wenn Robin dieses Kostüm verbrannt oder weggeworfen hätte.

Sie besah die frühere Kleidung ihres Freundes genauer. Ihr fiel plötzlich ein, dass sie Robin nur sehr selten ohne dieses Kostüm gesehen hatte... höchstens beim Baden, und selbst dann hatte er die Maske aufbehalten. Vielleicht war es diese Geheimnistuerei gewesen, die sie angezogen hatte. Starfire war ein offener Charakter, wenn es möglich wäre, wäre sie am liebsten jedermanns Freundin gewesen. Für Robin hingegen war Freundschaft ein kostbarer Schatz, den er nur an ausgewählte Personen verschenkte. Auch Raven war sehr zurückgezogen, aber bei Robin war es anders. Während Raven sich aus Furcht vor ihren Kräften zurückzog, war seine Maske sein Schutz vor der Welt, der er misstraute. Seine Vorsicht war so groß, dass er sie niemals abnahm, nicht einmal, wenn er mit seinen engsten Freunden beisammen war. Starfire fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er es getan hätte, wenn sie ihn einmal darum gebeten hätte.

Sie alle hatten gewusst, dass Robin Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatte. Über seine Vergangenheit hatte er nie gesprochen, schon gar nicht über seine Kindheit. Von Beast Boy hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Freund früher mit einem großen Helden namens „Batman" gegen das Böse gekämpft hatte, aber warum sich die beiden getrennt hatten und wo Robin davor gewesen war, das hatte auch der Gestaltwandler nicht gewusst. Von seiner Vergangenheit abgesehen aber war Robin ebenso offen gewesen wie sie... jedenfalls ihr gegenüber. Starfire wusste noch, wie sie oft stundenlang irgendwo gesessen waren und über ihre Vorlieben und Träume gesprochen hatten. Dieser seltsame Kontrast aus Vertrauen und Geheimnissen war ihr ein Rätsel gewesen.

Sie war anscheinend völlig in Gedanken versunken gewesen, weil sie erst merkte, dass sie nicht allein war, als ihr jemand eine Decke um die Schultern legte. Beinahe wäre sie erschrocken, als sie sich umdrehte und Nightwings Maske vor sich sah, aber das kaum merkliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ ihre Anspannung wieder weichen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber als sie zurücklächelte, wurde ihr Gesicht ganz heiß. Hastig drehte sie es weg. Er verstand den Wink und ging zu seinem Computer.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du nach Hilfe suchst", sagte er in neutralem Tonfall.

Hoffnungslosigkeit übermannte Starfire, als sie an Warps Worte dachte. Über all den Dingen, die sie hier entdeckt hatte, hatte sie den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit hier fast vergessen. Sie sah zu Boden.

„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst", erwiderte sie bekümmert. „Oder was irgendjemand tun kann. Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht reparieren, die Zukunft kann man nicht ändern – egal, wie falsch sie auch erscheinen mag..."

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Dann ist es also unmöglich?"

In der Stimme ihres Freundes lag ein so seltsamer Unterton, dass sie überrascht zu ihm hinsah. Er wandte ihr immer noch den Rücken zu, aber sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er voll auf sie konzentriert war. Wieso hatte er so herausfordernd geklungen?

„Ich glaub ja", meinte sie etwas zögernd.

„Gut", entgegnete er leichthin. Starfires Augenbrauen zuckten unmerklich hoch. Gut? Robin machte einen Schritt nach vorn und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Als er sie ansah, zeigte sein Gesicht die gleiche Unbeugsamkeit, die es früher so oft gezeigt hatte. „Denn wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir früher oft Unmögliches vollbracht. Und für alle Fälle..." Er drückte eine Taste und ein Geheimfach oberhalb der Tastatur des Riesencomputers öffnete sich. Darin lag der alte Titan-Signalgeber, mit dem jeder Titan die anderen hatte rufen können, wenn irgendwo Gefahr drohte. „... hab ich das hier behalten."

Hoffnung keimte in Starfire auf, als Robin das kleine Gerät in die Hand nahm. Er hatte den Signalgeber behalten, obwohl sich die Titans aufgelöst hatten? Vielleicht hatte er dann ja doch daran geglaubt, dass sie irgendwann wiedervereint sein würden. Ein entzückter Ausdruck machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als die Diode, die Robin vor langer Zeit an ihrer Armschiene angebracht hatte zu leuchten begann. Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden!

Weil sie nur auf das Licht achtete, entging ihr der undeutbare Blick, mit dem Nightwing sie musterte. Ebenso bemerkte sie die verkrampfte Hand nicht, die sich so fest um das kleine Gerät geschlossen hatte, dass es Gefahr lief zerquetscht zu werden. Und hätte sie die unvorstellbar traurigen Gedanken des Verlusts gekannt, die dem Superhelden durch den Kopf gingen, wäre ihr sofort klar gewesen, warum der gesamte Raum mit ihrem Bildnis geschmückt war.

_Willkommen in der Zukunft._

Cyborg seufzte und setzte sich hin. Er hatte nach Starfires unerwartetem Auftauchen wirklich versucht zu arbeiten, aber das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hoffte, dass es dem Mädchen gut ging. Die Zukunft, von der er gesprochen hatte, war trostlos und grausam. Er hatte sie überlebt, indem er sich auf seine Arbeit gestürzt und alles andere verdrängt hatte, aber er kannte Star. Sie würde in ihrem Herzen annehmen, dass er lediglich übertrieben hatte.

_Deine Freunde... sind keine Freunde mehr._

Er hatte nicht übertrieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bereits festgestellt, wie es Beast Boy und Raven ergangen war. Fast schämte er sich dafür, dass er sie dort hinaus geschickt hatte, aber sie wäre ohnehin gegangen, um sie zu suchen. Cyborg hoffte, dass es sie nicht zu sehr mitgenommen hatte. Stars gesamter Lebensinhalt war es gewesen, in ihrem Team eine Gemeinschaft aufzubauen. Diese jetzt zerstört zu sehen...

Ob er ihr überhaupt wünschen sollte, dass sie Nightwing begegnete? Er war der einzige von ihnen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen konnte, andererseits hatte er sich ebenso sehr verändert wie sie alle. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn das Mädchen ihrem Jugendfreund begegnete, der sich in einen einsamen Rächer verwandelt hatte? Vielleicht nichts, wenn Robin es schaffte, ihr seine neue, düstere Seite nicht zu zeigen. Aber wer wusste schon, ob er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten konnte? Der Junge hatte sich zwanzig Jahre lang selbst verflucht, weil Starfire erst hatte verschwinden müssen, bevor er seine Gefühle für sie erkannt hatte.

Was würde wohl in Starfire vorgehen, wenn sie erkannte, was der Schmerz über ihren Verlust aus Robin gemacht hatte? Eine Maschine, die nur dafür lebte, ihren eigenen Schmerz an ihren Feinden auszulassen. Nein, es war vermutlich besser, wenn sie Nightwing nicht begegnete. Dieser Schock würde sie endgültig zerstören. Und das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Sie war das einzig Schöne und Reine, das in dieser Welt noch für ihn vorhanden war.

Cyborg begann sich nicht zum ersten Mal zu fragen, ob die ganze Sache anders verlaufen wäre, wenn Robin und Star ihre Gefühle füreinander schon früher erkannt hätten. Wären sie ein Paar gewesen, als das Mädchen verschwand, hätte Robin am Anfang sicher ebenfalls getobt. Aber Nightwing war aus dem Grund so geworden, wie er war, weil ihn seine Verbitterung über die eigene Blindheit zu diesem verhängnisvollen Fehler getrieben hatte, das Team im Stich zu lassen.

Wären die beiden schon ein Paar gewesen, wäre Robin untröstlich gewesen. Aber er hätte sich wieder gefangen, das stand zumindest für Cyborg fest. Er hätte jeden Tag um Starfire getrauert, doch er hätte ihr Andenken in Ehren gehalten, indem er ihre gemeinsame Zeit dem Schmerz entgegen gestellt hätte. Es hätte alles nicht so kommen müssen.

Cyborg seufzte. Hätte, könnte. Es WAR nicht so gekommen, und das war nun mal, was zählte. Vielleicht wären die beiden schon am nächsten Tag ein Paar geworden, aber Warp war eben zu früh aufgetaucht. Sie hatten die beiden schließlich nicht zu einem Date zwingen können – auch wenn Beast Boy das mehrere Male vorgeschlagen hatte.

_Hilfst du mir?_

Seine Lippen zuckten, als dieser Satz durch sein Gehirn schoss und sich dort festsetzte. Ja, er hätte ihr gerne geholfen. Aber er war nicht mehr der kraftstrotzende, unbeugsame Junge, der er früher gewesen war. Jetzt war er nur ein desillusionierter Haufen Metall, der in Selbstmitleid schwelgte. Selbst wenn er mit ihr mitgehen hätte können, wäre er ihr keine Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte einfach den Glauben verloren. Den Glauben daran, etwas bewirken zu können.

In diesem Moment aktivierte sich ein Stromkreis in seinem Körper, den er schon vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte. Sein mechanisches Auge, welches in den letzten Jahren so tot gewesen war wie der Rest seines Equipments, begann mit einem Male rot zu blinken. Cyborg brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass dies nicht nur eine Wunschvorstellung war, hervorgerufen durch seine trübsinnigen Gedanken. Nein, jemand hatte den Titans-Notruf aktiviert. Aber wer?

Er verfolgte das Signal zurück. Nicht Beast Boy, nicht Raven... blieben nur Nightwing oder Starfire. Aber Nightwing würde ihm kein Signal schicken. Nein, Starfire musste in Schwierigkeiten sein. Sie brauchte Hilfe!

Unbewusst war Cyborg aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen. Plötzlich hielt ihn jedoch etwas zurück. Als er hinter sich blickte, sah er die Schläuche, welche ihn an den Generator banden. Einen Augenblick lang musterte er sie stumm. Dann sah er abermals nach draußen und danach sah er noch einmal die Schläuche an. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Als er mit raschen Schritten in sein Zimmer zurückging, trug es einen entschlossenen Ausdruck.

Das Zimmer war so dunkel, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Einzig das Licht auf der Werkbank brannte und beleuchtete die Einzelteile einer weiteren Batterie. Daneben lag sein Prototyp, die erste Kraftquelle, die er außerhalb seines Körpers anschließen konnte. Alles, was er in fast einem Jahr Arbeit erreicht hatte. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie funktionierte. Vorsichtig hob der Metallmann das Ding auf, in das er so viele Hoffnungen und genauso viele Ängste gesetzt hatte. Stumm betrachtete er sie ein paar Sekunden lang.

Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Wenn das Ding nicht funktionierte und er seine Schläuche abkoppelte, dann war er dazu verdammt, bis in alle Ewigkeit hier zu stehen... oder bis der nächste Einbrecher ihn zerlegte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Beast Boy zu holen, damit der ihn im Notfall wieder anschließen konnte, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er hatte diese Batterie gebaut, damit er sie einsetzen konnte, wenn es die Sache wert war. Und was könnte besser sein, als einer alten Freundin beistehen zu können?

Energisch transformierte er seinen rechten Arm in die Plasmakanone. Zumindest das klappte noch, auch wenn er keine Energie für einen Schuss hatte. Nachdem er mit dem Batterie-Prototypen fertig gewesen war, hatte er die Kanone etwas umgebaut, sodass sie jetzt Platz bot, um die Batterie einzusetzen. Mit raschen, geschickten Griffen befestigte der Junge das Ding und verwandelte den Arm anschließend wieder zurück.

Cyborg machte einen tiefen Atemzug. Alles, was jetzt noch zu tun blieb, war, die Schläuche abzukoppeln. Dann sollte die Batterie von selbst mit der Energieversorgung beginnen. Theoretisch.

„Das ist besser sehr wichtig, Star", murmelte er, griff hinter sich und zog die Kabel mit einem Ruck aus seinem Körper.

Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang schien es, als würde die Batterie nicht funktionieren. Cyborg fühlte, wie alle Kraft seinen Körper verließ und sein Blick sich trübte. Bevor er jedoch Zeit hatte, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen, reagierte der neue Stromkreis, den er geschlossen hatte. Energie, wie er sie lange schon nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, durchströmte seine Systeme, ließ sie blau aufleuchten und erfüllte ihn wieder mit übermenschlicher Kraft. Das mechanische Auge erstrahlte wieder grellrot und sein nun geschärfter Blick begann ihm die Daten seiner Umgebung zu liefern.

Probeweise besah Cyborg seine Arme. Die Batterie lag nun unter einer dünnen Metallschicht. Sie würde es verkraften, wenn er hinfiel oder so etwas, aber einen direkten Treffe eines Superschurken an dieser Stelle würde sie nicht überstehen. Dennoch lächelte der Junge zufrieden. Egal, wie hoch das Risiko auch war... es fühlte sich einfach _gut _an, wieder er selbst zu sein.

„Boo-yah!", sagte er grinsend. „Wie Arnie schon sagte: I'll be back!"

Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst, als er sich an den Hilferuf erinnerte. Hastig prüfte er das Signal des Kommunikators, mit dem der Notruf gesendet worden war. Er bewegte sich in Richtung Innenstadt. Cyborg atmete erleichtert aus. Was auch immer los war, so langsam wie sich das Ding bewegte, konnte es noch nicht ernst sein. Dennoch hatte er keine Sekunde zu verlieren.

Er grinste wie ein Wahnsinniger, als er durch die Tür brach, ohne den Öffner zu betätigen. Wenn er sie später wieder reparieren musste, würde er es bereuen, aber momentan wischte das Adrenalin, wieder zu ALLEM in der Lage zu sein, die Bedenken beiseite. Als er aus dem Tower auf die Brücke zu rannte, die die Insel mit dem Festland verband, lachte er so laut er konnte. Er rannte schneller und schneller, bis seine so lange stillgelegten Muskeln unter der Belastung zu ächzen begannen. Mehr zu geben wagte er im Moment nicht, aber seine Leistungsfähigkeit lag immerhin bei gut 90. Das sollte ihm nach 15 Jahren Nichtstun mal einer nachmachen!

Erneut peilte Cyborg den Sender an. Was er erfasste, ließ ihn schlucken. Das Museum. Der Ort, an dem Star verschwunden war. Wieso zur Hölle war sie ausgerechnet dahin zurückgekehrt? Er gab sich einen mentalen Tritt, als er bemerkte, dass er langsamer geworden war. Er hatte so viel riskiert, da würde er sich nicht von einem kleinen Trauma aufhalten lassen! Einige Leute sahen sich verwundert nach ihm um, als er an ihnen vorbeirannte. Die Älteren unter ihnen erkannten ihn sogar und rissen vor Erstaunen den Mund auf. Lässig grinsend winkte er ihnen zu, ohne dabei langsamer zu werden. Er musste unbedingt dran denken, am Abend die Nachrichten zu hören. Aber jetzt hatte er eine Aufgabe.

Als er das Museum erreichte, erkannte er, warum Starfire hier war: Die Wachen vor der riesigen Eingangstür waren eingefroren, genau wie damals, als Warp aufgetaucht war. Der Kerl war also tatsächlich hier. Cyborg presste grimmig die Lippen zusammen, als die Erinnerungen an diesen verfluchten Tag ihn überfluteten – vor allem die, wie Warp seine Powerzelle mithilfe eines seiner Gimmicks entladen hatte - kontrollierte noch einmal seine Energieversorgung und betrat so leise er konnte das Gebäude.

Es war nicht schwierig festzustellen, wo der Schurke sich befand, da heftige Kampfgeräusche ihm den Weg wiesen. Er kam in den Raum, in dem vor zwanzig Jahren alles begonnen hatte, aber als er sah, wer da kämpfte, riss er erstaunt den Mund auf. Nightwing brüllte wie ein Wahnsinniger, während er seinen Kampfstab mit unvorstellbarer Wucht immer wieder gegen Warp schwang, welcher nur zurückweichen konnte. Nur seine Rüstung schützte den Gauner vor einem baldigen Ende. Mit einem wohlgezielten Hieb schaltete der Martial-Arts-Künstler Warps Schulterlaser aus und stieß ihn zu Boden.

Cyborg hatte Robin früher kämpfen gesehen, aber Nightwing war eine Klasse für sich. Er griff ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigenen Sicherheit an und nutzte die kleinste Schwäche seines Gegners gnadenlos aus. Er erkannte, dass die Leute sich nicht grundlos vor dem Rächer fürchteten. Robin WAR zum Raubvogel geworden. Umso unverständlicher, dass Starfire trotzdem bei ihm war. Das Mädchen landete gerade neben ihm und sah auf Warp herab.

Dieser dachte jedoch nicht daran aufzugeben. Mit einem weiteren Laser schoss er auf das Dach des Museum, das dem natürlich nicht standhalten konnte. Eine Ladung Beton und Stein begrub das erschrockene Mädchen unter sich. Nightwing wollte sich ihr gerade erschrocken zuwenden, als Warp auch ihn anvisierte und ihn an der Seite traf. Der Junge stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als er zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Cyborg hatte genug gesehen. Er knurrte, trat ins Licht, um freies Schussfeld zu haben und transformierte seinen Arm zur Plasmakanone. Nach einer Sekunde des Zielens gab er einen Schuss mit voller Power ab, der Warp zwischen die Schultern traf und wie eine Puppe wegschleuderte.

„Boo-yah!", bemerkte er grimmig.

„Cyborg!" Diese Stimme, die sich vor Freude fast überschlug, gehörte Starfire. Das Mädchen hatte sich aus den Trümmern gewühlt und schwebte zu ihm herüber. Anscheinend war ihr nichts passiert. Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie seine wiedererstarkte Gestalt musterte. „Du bist wieder ganz!"

Cyborg lächelte sie an. Ja, die Sache war das Risiko wert gewesen – jedes Risiko. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war auch Nightwing herangetreten. Fast erwartete Cyborg, der Junge würde ihm lediglich ernst zunicken, aber statt dessen fasste der Raubvogel ihn an der Schulter. Ein sehr leichtes Lächeln lag auch auf seinen Lippen.

„Schön, dass du hier bist", sagte er leise, aber deutlich.

Cyborg war unglaublich erleichtert, als er diesen Satz hörte. Zwischen ihnen mochte noch immer nicht alles in Ordnung sein, aber zumindest hier vor Starfire würden sie ihre Differenzen beilegen. Hier und jetzt waren sie wieder ein Team.

„Lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen", verkündete er scherzhaft. Dann sah er Starfire gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ihr ohne mich anfangen dürft?"

„Entschuldige bitte!"

Die Stimme passte nicht so recht in ihr beschauliches Wiedersehen. Alle drei Köpfe ruckten herum und bemerkten Warp. Der Schurke hatte den Treffer von Cyborgs Kanone scheinbar ohne große Schäden überstanden und war wieder herangetreten. Cyborgs menschliches Auge weitete sich vor Furcht, als er das Gerät erkannte, dass der Zeitreisende in der Hand hielt. Es war einer dieser Entlader, den Warp schon vor zwanzig Jahren gegen ihn verwendet hatte! Wenn er den jetzt einsetzte, dann war er wieder dazu verdammt, im Tower zu leben, bis er eine neue Batterie gebaut hatte!

Warp schien seine Angst zu spüren. Sein Gesicht war entschlossen. „Aber vielleicht ist es ja früher fertig als gedacht!", rief er. Bevor er den Gegenstand jedoch werfen konnte, geschah etwas Unerwartetes...

Beast Boys Laune war nach Starfires Besuch auf dem Tiefpunkt des Monats. Vor den restlichen Besuchern des Tages hatte er sich in der Käferform versteckt. Er wollte eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken, wie und warum Star bei ihm aufgetaucht war, aber noch weniger wollte er mitten in einer Vorführung von diesen Gedanken überrascht werden.

Er hob den roten Ball hoch, mit dem er hauptsächlich vor den Kindern jonglierte und betrachtete ihn. Er verwandelte sich in einen Seehund und ließ ihn auf seiner Nase tanzen, während ihm die Fragen nur so im Kopf herumschwirrten.

Wieso war Star nach zwanzig Jahren plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht? Und woher hatte sie gewusst, wo er zu finden war? Warum war sie überhaupt zu ihm gekommen, wenn sie schon wusste, wohin er sich geflüchtet hatte? Aber auf keine dieser Fragen kannte er eine Antwort.

Jedenfalls war sie seit damals keinen Tag älter geworden, was bedeutete, dass sie erst seit kurzem hier war. Sie war noch immer genauso hübsch gewesen wie damals, als sie verschwunden war. In diesen vergangenen Tagen hatte er diese Schönheit einfach gedankenlos hingenommen. Damals war sie einfach nur seine Freundin gewesen, diejenige im Tower, mit der er sich nach Cy am besten verstanden hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Robin sie bis zuletzt auch nur so gesehen hatte.

Während er sich in weitere Tiere verwandelte, fielen ihm die vielen kleinen Blicke und Gesten auf, die die beiden ausgetauscht hatten, wenn sie sich unbemerkt wähnten, auch wenn sie es selbst meist nicht bemerkt hatten. Es war völlig offensichtlich für jeden Außenstehenden gewesen, dass die beiden ineinander verschossen waren – selbst Raven hatte die Augen gerollt, wenn sie ein solches Zeichen mitbekommen hatte, auch wenn sie es hinter ihrem Buchrücken getan hatte. Nur sie selbst hatten es nicht gemerkt.

Natürlich wusste Beast Boy, dass Robins und Starfires Beziehung nicht so einfach gewesen war wie andere. Starfire war, das konnte man nun mal nicht beschönigen, sehr naiv gewesen, was das Leben auf der Erde anging. Bei all ihren sonstigen Qualitäten hatten besonders Gefühle und bestimmte Verhaltensweisen zwischen Menschen sie immer sehr verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie selbst geglaubt, dass Robin für sie nur ein sehr guter Freund war, vermutlich auch als eine Art Schutz. Hätte sie sich eingestanden, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, dann hätte das ihre wunderbare Freundschaft belastet und das hätte Star nicht zugelassen.

Und von Robin konnte man erst recht nicht erwarten, dass er den ersten Schritt in einer Beziehung setzte. Der Junge war im Grunde noch paranoider als Raven, wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Interaktion ging. Raven hatte wenigstens vernünftige Gründe, ihre Emotionen auf ein Mindestmaß zu beschränken, aber Robin schien sich vor tiefen Bindungen geradezu zu fürchten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er im Umgang mit seinen Teamkameraden einigermaßen umgänglich geworden war, und wer weiß, wie lange es noch gedauert hätte, bis er bereit gewesen wäre, sich Starfire anders als eine kleine Schwester vorzustellen?

Es war ein richtiges Schmierentheater gewesen, das die beiden Tag für Tag aufgeführt hatten. Beast Boy hatte mehrmals an Cy appelliert, ihm zu helfen, die beiden irgendwie gewaltsam zu verkuppeln, damit sie es endlich hinter sich hatten, aber der Metallmann hatte sich dafür ausgesprochen, ihnen noch ein bisschen Zeit zu lassen. Hätten sie gewusst, was passieren würde, dann hätten sie's vielleicht doch durchgezogen...

Plötzlich erstrahlte hinter ihm etwas. Verwundert drehte sich der Gestaltwandler um und starrte seinen Gürtel an. Daran war immer noch die Diode befestigt, mit denen ein Titan einen anderen rufen konnte, wenn ihm Gefahr drohte. Nach Starfires Besuch hatte er das alte Ding hervorgekramt und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder weggepackt. Aber wer sollte ihn ausgerechnet jetzt rufen? Und wieso?

Vielleicht war es Starfire, die Hilfe brauchte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Warp gefunden und kämpfte nun mit ihm. Wenn es tatsächlich so war, dann war sie in großer Gefahr! Vor zwanzig Jahren hatten sie Warp zu fünft nicht geschafft und sie wollte ihn ganz allein stellen.

Beast Boy zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wohin seine Gedanken führten. Er KONNTE Starfire nicht helfen. Vor Jahren hatte er noch den Willen zu kämpfen gehabt, aber mit jedem Kampf, den er allein bestritten und nur zu oft auch verloren hatte, war dieser Wille schwächer geworden. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Robin hatte er das Ganze so satt gehabt, dass er der Verbrechensbekämpfung den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Er wollte diese Schmerzen nicht noch einmal erleben. Beast Boy kauerte sich zu einem Knäuel zusammen. Als sein Blick zufällig aus dem Käfig fiel, verzog er gequält den Mund.

„Oh nein", murmelte er, als er den Direktor heran stapfen sah. Der Kerl war wirklich eine Plage! Wenn Nightwing nicht monatlich Geld für Beast Boy schicken würde, hätte er ihn schon längst rausgeworfen. Trotzdem war Beast Boys Freizeit knapp bemessen und das Essen war auch nicht immer das Wahre.

„Beast Boy", rief der Mann, als er sich vor dem Käfig aufgebaut hatte. Er funkelte den Gestaltwandler wütend an. „Wieso hat sich gerade bei mir eine Dame beschwert, dass du vor ein paar Minuten nicht in deinem Käfig warst?"

Beast Boy grollte. „Ich war da", entgegnete er. „Ich hatte bloß keine Lust, mich zu zeigen."

„Ach?" Der Mann zog die buschige Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme. „Keine Lust, dich zu zeigen, was? Was denkst du eigentlich, wo du hier bist? Im Cluburlaub?"

„Hören Sie, Chef, ich hatte heute unangenehmen Besuch", versuchte Beast Boy die Sache zu erklären. Wenn der Kerl doch nur verschwinden würde! „Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als dann die Besucher kamen, deshalb hab ich mich versteckt."

„Gefühl", höhnte der Mann. „Ich sag dir was, Grünling: Als du noch deine Superheldennummer abgezogen hast, konntest du Gefühl zeigen, so viel zu wolltest. Aber jetzt arbeitest du für mich, und das heißt, dass du vor dem Publikum auftrittst, wann immer es kommt!" Der Direktor grinste hässlich. „Hier kannst du dir deine Fans nicht mehr aussuchen, mein Junge. Und solange die Teen Titans nicht wie durch ein Wunder wieder zusammenkommen, wird sich an deiner Lage auch nichts ändern!"

Beast Boy sah den aufgeblasenen Mann an. Dann nickte er. „Da haben Sie wohl Recht", meinte er.

„Natürlich hab ich das", setzte der Direktor nach. Er wirkte zufrieden. „Und wenn das nächste Mal Besucher kommen, dann wirst du gefälligst..."

„Meine Lage wird sich ändern, wenn die Titans wieder zusammenkommen", wiederholte Beast Boy, als hätte er den Mann gar nicht gehört. „Wenn wir miteinander gekämpft haben, haben wir immer aufeinander Acht gegeben. Erst als ich allein war, musste ich hart Prügel beziehen." Er stand auf, ging durch den Käfig und nahm seinen Gürtel in die Hand. Er starrte die nun erloschene Diode an. „Wenn ich mein Selbstvertrauen zurückwill... dann muss ich meinem Team wieder vertrauen."

„Sag mal, bist du vollkommen durchgeknallt, du Freak?", brüllte der Direktor ihn an. „He, ich rede mit dir! Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass mit dir was nicht in Ordnung ist, du..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn der Gestaltwandler so hart anfunkelte, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Dass Beast Boy sich daraufhin in eine Riesenschlange verwandelte und aus dem Käfig glitt, half dem Mann auch nicht gerade über seine Sprachlosigkeit hinweg. Sein Gesicht lief rot an, als sich die Schlange um das Hinweisschild wand, welches den Gestaltwandler als Attraktion anpries und es mühelos zerquetschte.

„Betrachten Sie das als meine Kündigung", bemerkte er, nachdem er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte. Der Direktor konnte noch immer nichts sagen, obwohl er es sichtlich versuchte. Es war ein komischer Anblick, der Beast Boy ein Grinsen entlockte. Der Mann stand kurz vor der Explosion, aber die simple Frechheit von Beast Boys Tat lähmte ihn. „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

Damit wurde der Junge zum Adler und stieg mit einem schrillen Schrei in den Himmel hinauf. Erst nach einigen Metern begannen die Flüche des Direktors ihn einzuholen, aber das kümmerte ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt hatte er wieder eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Das Piepsen der Diode wurde lauter, als er sich der Stadtmitte näherte. Allerdings konnte er nirgendwo einen Kampf ausmachen. Er suchte mit seinen scharfen Augen nach jemandem, den er fragen konnte. Ah, dort.

Der ältere Herr erschrak furchtbar, als auf einmal ein Adler vor ihm herabstürzte und sich kurz darauf in einen etwas abgeschlafft wirkenden, grünen, glatzköpfigen Mann verwandelte. Er brauchte eine Schrecksekunde, um wieder nachdenken zu können, aber dann erkannte er das Wesen, das er in seinen jüngeren Jahren oft gesehen hatte.

„B... Beast Boy?", fragte er zögernd. Der grüne Junge lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Haben Sie hier irgendwo etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt?", fragte der junge Superheld, ohne sich mit langen Reden aufzuhalten.

„Ja, ja", sagte der Mann schnell. Dies war eindeutig ein sonderbarer Tag. „Vor fünf Minuten ist jemand, der aussah wie Cyborg, wie der Wind an mir vorbeigerannt. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben."

Beast Boy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Cy? Außerhalb des Towers? Nicht möglich. Und doch... genau das hatte er von Starfires Rückkehr auch gedacht. „Wissen Sie, wohin er gerannt ist?", fragte er den Mann.

„In Richtung Innenstadt", meinte der Mann, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte. „Irgendwo in Richtung Kulturzentrum. Du weißt schon, dort, wo der Park ist, die Konzertarena, das Museum..."

„Das Museum!", entfuhr es Beast Boy. „Natürlich!" Starfire musste dort sein und Cyborg war los, um sie zu unterstützen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Warp dort gestellt. Das passte. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals", rief er dem Herrn zu, während er sich in einen Löwen verwandelte und loslief, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und entschied, dass er erst einmal einen Drink brauchte, bevor er sich nach Hause wagte.

Beast Boy hingegen jagte in großen Sätzen durch die Straßen und kümmerte sich nicht um die erschrockenen Passanten und Autofahrer, die seinen Weg säumten. Einem Verkehrspolizisten fiel sogar die Pfeife aus dem Mund, als Beast Boy auf ein Auto und über ihn hinwegsprang. Der Gestaltwandler stieß ein amüsiertes Brüllen aus, wurde aber wieder ernst, als er schließlich nach einigen weiteren erschrockenen Augenpaaren das Museum erreichte.

Die Eisstatuen am Eingang sagten ihm genug, also verwandelte er sich gar nicht erst zurück, sondern überwand die Stufen mit einem Satz und jagte ins Innere des Gebäudes. Mithilfe seiner animalischen Sinne fiel es ihm leicht, die Gerüche seiner Freunde zu finden. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie ihn in exakt denselben Raum führten, in dem Starfire damals verschwunden war. Dort standen Starfire, Nightwing und Cyborg gerade beisammen und tratschten. Von Warp war nichts zu sehen. Hatte er etwa alles verpasst?

Gleich darauf hörte er neben sich ein Stöhnen. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er Warp, der sich eben wieder aufrappelte und ein kleines Gerät aus einer seiner Taschen hervorzog. Er warf einen bösen Blick auf die anderen drei Titans und rief irgendetwas, das Beast Boy nicht genau verstand. Es war auch nicht wichtig.

Der Löwe rannte brüllend los, als Warp das Ding in die Höhe hob, um es auf seine Freunde zu werfen. Der Schurke schien einen Augenblick zu zögern, als er das Brüllen hinter sich hörte und diese Sekunde genügte dem Gestaltwandler vollauf. Mit einem gewaltigen Prankenhieb fegte er dem Gauner das Gerät aus der Hand. Funken sprühend und funktionsuntüchtig landete es auf dem Boden, während Beast Boy elegant landete und sich zu seinen Freunden gesellte. Hochstimmung erfüllte ihn, als er die Situation betrachtete. Ja, das hatte er so sehr vermisst!

Warp gab sich jedoch nicht geschlagen, sondern hob seinen Arm, um sie mit seinem dort angebrachten Laserstrahl anzugreifen. Es sollte indes nicht dazu kommen, denn just in diesem Augenblick...

Raven hockte auf den Knien und keuchte schwer. Die Anstrengung, ihre wildgewordenen Emotionen einigermaßen zu bändigen, schien mit jeder Sekunde härter und härter zu werden. Ständig wurde ihr Geist von alten Erinnerungsbildern belagert, die jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um ihre Konzentration zu stören, gleichzeitig hallten Starfires Worte immer noch in ihrem Gedächtnis nach. Raven hatte ihre Lippen schon wund gebissen, aber nichts konnte ihr gegen diese Attacke helfen.

_Wieso hilfst du ihnen nicht, Raven?, _drängte ihr emotionaler Teil. Seit ihre Kommunikator-Brosche, die ihren Umhang zusammenhielt, plötzlich zu blinken begonnen hatte, drängten ihre Gefühle mit immer mehr Macht auf sie ein. Angst, Mut, Hilflosigkeit, Pflichtgefühl, alle schrieen in ihrem Kopf wild durcheinander und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertönen. Am lautesten war allerdings noch immer der Kern. _Deine Freunde brauchen Hilfe!_

„Ich habe keine Freunde", murmelte Raven, deren ohnehin schon blasse Haut langsam grau vor Anstrengung wurde.

_Du kannst dich nicht ewig selbst belügen, _erinnerte sie der Kern. _Starfire ist zu dir gekommen, um dich um Hilfe zu bitten, und jetzt schwebt sie in Gefahr._

„Ihr kann ohnehin nichts passieren", stieß Raven gehässig hervor und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab. „Sie ist nicht real, also kann sie nicht sterben!"

_Bist du dir da sicher?, _hakte der Kern nach. _Wenn sich das alles wirklich nur in deinem Kopf abspielt, dann bist du dafür verantwortlich, wenn sie doch stirbt._

„Egal", brauste Raven auf. Sie war so ausgelaugt, dass ihre Kräfte kurz ihrer Kontrolle entflohen und die Tür aufstießen. „Jemanden, der nicht existiert, kann man nicht ermorden. Es ist mein Recht, eine selbst geschaffene Illusion auszulöschen! Das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen!"

_Wieso hast du es dann nicht getan?_

Raven fluchte, konnte aber nicht antworten. Natürlich wusste sie, warum sie sich die Illusionen niemals in einem Todeskampf vorgestellt hatte. Weil der emotionale Teil sie daran gehindert hatte. Er hatte die Abbilder ihrer Illusionen eifrig bewahrt, um sie jetzt damit zu quälen.

_Du willst nicht, dass sie sterben, Raven._

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Leider war sie noch dazu richtig.

„Ich will nur, dass sie mir fernbleiben!", schrie sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, obwohl sie wusste, dass das nichts brachte. Tief unten hörte sie ein Krachen, als die Eisentür aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und über das Geländer nach unten stürzte. „Ich will endlich mein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden!"

_Wieso wünschst du sie dann fort von dir?_

Raven stutzte, als sie diese Frage hörte. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

_Wann sind deine Emotionen vermehrt außer Kontrolle geraten?, _stellte der Kern als Gegenfrage. _Ich meine fast täglich, nicht, wenn dich jemand gelegentlich geärgert hat._

Raven dachte kurz nach. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin das führen sollte, aber vielleicht konnte sie den Kern zurückdrängen, wenn sie sich seine Argumentation anhörte und Fehler gegen ihn verwendete. Wann also hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte verloren?

„Als Robin die Titans verließ", stellte sie schließlich fest.

_Das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, Raven, _entgegnete der Kern. _Ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass du schon davor unruhig warst? Genauer gesagt, seitdem Starfire verschwunden ist?_

Das stimmte. Aber das musste sie ja nicht unbedingt zeigen. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

_Du sagst also, dass du die Kontrolle über deine Kräfte verloren hast, nachdem zwei deiner Teamkameraden aus deinem Leben verschwunden sind, _sagte der Kern mit unüberhörbarem Triumph in der Stimme. _Als das Team noch vereint war, waren deine Kräfte also im Gleichgewicht._

Jetzt erkannte Raven, worauf der Kern hinauswollte. „Das ist nicht wahr!", rief sie laut aus, um ihre Unsicherheit zu übertönen. Tatsächlich hatte sie die Feststellung des Kerns tief getroffen. „Während ich von meinen Illusionen umgeben war, gab es mehrfach Zwischenfälle! Einmal hat sogar mein Vater fast Kontrolle über mich erlangt!"

_Und wessen Bilder haben dir geholfen, diese Bedrohung abzuwenden?_

Raven fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. Sie wollte diese Dinge nicht hören, sie durfte nicht! Wenn sie dem Kern jetzt nachgab, dann würde sie... würde... sie...

_Würdest du was, Raven?, _wollte der Kern wissen. _Die Wahrheit erkennen? Dass diese... Illusionen, wie du sie nennst, so wichtig für dich sind, dass dein Leben ohne sie außer Kontrolle geriet?_

„Halt den Mund!", fauchte Raven und grub ihre Hände ins Haar. Wieso ließ man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? „Ich war stark, bevor sie in mein Leben getreten sind... bevor ich sie geschaffen habe! Aber als sie dann verschwanden, erkannte ich, dass sie mich geschwächt hatten! Vielleicht... habe ich mich bei ihnen wohl gefühlt, aber durch den Schock, sie verloren zu haben, hätte mich mein Vater beinahe übernehmen können! Wieso kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich versuche, wieder stark zu werden?"

Der Kern ließ ihr taktvoll einige Momente Zeit, damit sie die bitteren Tränen zurückdrängen konnte, welche diese kleine Rede gefährlich nahe an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung gebracht hatte. Als er dann wieder zu ihr sprach, klang seine Stimme sanft.

_Bist du denn stark geworden, Raven?_

„Ich dachte es", entgegnete sie feindselig. „Aber dank dir sind die Halluzinationen wieder da! Wieso schwächst du mich?"

_Warst du denn in den fünfzehn Jahren Einsamkeit, in denen ich geschwiegen habe, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt wahrem Frieden wirklich nahe?_

„Was soll das heißen?", begehrte Raven auf. „Ich hatte volle Kontrolle über mich, bis du diesen Trick mit der Starfire-Illusion angewandt hast!"

_Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, Raven, _entgegnete der emotionale Kern geduldig. _Bevor du die Titans trafst, warst du stark. Du musstest hart an dir arbeiten, aber du hattest dich unter Kontrolle. Nachdem du bei ihnen aufgenommen warst, konntest du bei weitem nicht so oft an dir arbeiten, oder?_

Raven nickte lediglich. Was hatte der Kern jetzt wieder vor?

_Dennoch kam es nur sehr selten zu Ausbrüchen deiner Kraft. Warum?_

„Ich habe meditiert", wich Raven aus. „Stundenlang. Und ich war oft genug am Rand eines Ausbruchs."

_Aber gemessen daran, wie viel weniger du meditiert hast, seit du bei ihnen warst, hättest du viel öfter ausrasten müssen, nicht wahr? Vor allem, wenn die Jungs dich nervten._

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?" Raven hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was jetzt kommen würde. Die mögliche Antwort erschreckte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

_Ich will damit sagen, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund mit deinen Kräften einfacher im Einklang leben konntest, seitdem du bei ihnen warst. Und dass sie wieder schwieriger zu kontrollieren waren, nachdem das Team auseinander gefallen war._

„Das ist Zufall!", rief Raven aus, aber ihre Stimme schwankte, weil sie einen Kloß im Hals hatte. Sie ballte die Faust und schlug auf die Fliesen vor ihr ein. „Zufall! Zufall!"

_Und das sagst ausgerechnet du, die immer alles mit Logik erklären will?_

Wieder flackerten Bilder vor Ravens geistigem Auge auf, aber diesmal waren sie viel eindrücklicher als vorhin. Sie sah Beast Boy und Cyborg, die mit ihr gegen Trigon kämpften. Sie sah Robin, wie er die anderen davon abhielt, sie mit dummen Fragen zu belästigen. Sie sah Starfire und sich selbst, wie sie meditierten, obwohl das so gar nicht dem Wesen der Tamarianerin entsprach. Diese Bilder wirkten so stark auf sie, dass Raven endgültig zusammenbrach. Weinend sackte sie zusammen, während um sie ihre Kräfte an den Wänden wüteten und Fliesen herausrissen.

_Wieso willst du nicht verstehen, dass sie dir eine andere Art der Harmonie gegeben haben als deine hart erarbeitete Konzentration?, _fragte der Kern. _Nämlich das Gefühl, akzeptiert und geliebt zu werden, trotz aller dämonischen Kräfte._

„Sie sind nicht real", flüsterte Raven tonlos, während weiterhin Tränen über ihr bleiches Gesicht liefen. Diese fünfzehn Jahre Einsamkeit DURFTEN keine Fehlentscheidung gewesen sein.

_Spielt es denn eine Rolle, ob sie real waren oder nicht? Auf ihre Weise haben sie dich auf deinem Weg zum Kampf mit deinem Vater unterstützt... und auch auf deinem Weg zum Menschsein._

„Sie haben mich im Stich gelassen", murmelte Raven und zog ihre Beine an ihre Brust. „Starfire... Robin... sie sind fortgegangen. Sie haben mich allein gelassen."

_Aber jetzt sind sie wieder da, Raven, _widersprach der Kern. _Sie sind alle da und sie brauchen dich... so wie du sie brauchst. Gib ihnen und dir selbst noch eine Chance._

„Und was ist, wenn sie mich wieder verlassen?" Raven wippte hin und her, doch wenigstens flossen nun keine Tränen mehr aus ihren Augen.

_Du kannst noch hundert Ausflüchte finden. Hundert Gründe, ihnen nicht zu helfen. Aber du weißt, dass dein Herz ohne sie nicht leben kann. Akzeptiere es endlich._

Und das tat sie. Nach so unendlich langen Jahren gestand sich Raven, die halb-dämonische Tochter von Trigon dem Schrecklichen ein, dass sie ohne ihre Freunde nicht leben wollte. Sie hatte es fünfzehn Jahre lang versucht, und es hatte ihr keine Stärke beschert, nur Schmerzen. Und auch, wenn diese Freunde nur in ihrer Einbildung existierten... was machte das schon, wenn sie einander so sehr brauchten?

Zaghaft forschte Raven nach, ob ihr Herz noch etwas zu sagen hatte, aber es blieb stumm. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle akzeptiert und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich befreit. Sie stand auf und wischte die Tränenspuren von ihrem Gesicht. Es wurde Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Auch wenn der T-Tower nur eine verlassene Ruine, würden ihre Halluzinationen den Ort schon bald wieder mit Leben erfüllen. Raven gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Sie fragte sich, was verrückter gewesen war... jahrelang mit diesen Illusionen zu leben oder zu versuchen, es nicht zu tun.

Dann fiel ihr der Hilferuf ein. Den hatte sie im Kampf mit ihren Emotionen ganz vergessen. Hastig ließ sie ihre Kräfte schweifen und suchte die ihr wohl bekannten Gedankensignaturen ihrer Freunde. Entgeistert stellte sie fest, dass sie sich alle an einem Ort befanden, an dem sie sie zuletzt vermutet hätte: im Museum. Und außerdem bekämpften sie einen Mann, den sie zu hassen gelernt hatte... Warp! Just in diesem Augenblick hob der Schurke, der ihre geistige Harmonie vor zwanzig Jahren zerstört hatte, seinen Arm und zielte mit einem Laser auf ihre Freunde.

„Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", rief Raven aus und schickte Warp an die nächste Wand. Dann sammelte sie ihre Kräfte und teleportierte sich in einem schwarzen Wirbel an den Ort des Geschehens. Alle Augen waren ungläubig auf sie gerichtet, als sie in ihrer weißen Kutte wie ein Racheengel in der Luft erschien. Sie fixierte Warp mit einem Blick, der Stahl hätte verdampfen lassen. „Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Freunden!", sagte sie drohend. Auch wenn das alles nicht real ist. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Gruppe, die sie noch immer anstarrte. Aber war das denn wichtig?

Sie schwebte wieder an Nightwings Seite und in dem Augenblick, in dem sie diesen Platz einnahm, fühlte sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder einen Beginn von Harmonie. Beinahe hätte sie gelächelt, aber dieser bewegende Moment wurde natürlich gestört, als...

Beast Boy sah zu Nightwing auf, griff an seine Glatze und brummte missmutig: „Alter, das ist ja so unfair!"

Dieser allerdings achtete nicht darauf, denn Warp schien jetzt endgültig genug zu haben. Er bleckte die Zähne, öffnete mit seinem Steuerungsmechanismus ein Wurmloch und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihnen um.

„Wie's scheint, ist meine Zeit gekommen!", rief er.

Aber so würde der Dreckskerl nicht davonkommen! Nicht nach allem, was er angerichtet hatte! Nightwing griff nach seinem Gürtel, zog einen seiner modifizierten Bird-a-rangs hervor und warf ihn mit aller Kraft. Warp war natürlich darauf vorbereitet und warf eine seiner Disks. Diesesmal jedoch war Nightwing besser vorbereitet gewesen: Sein Geschoss durchschnitt das des Schurken, als wäre dieses aus Butter und traf den völlig überraschten Warp in der Mitte seiner Brustplatte. Die Augen des Zeitreisenden weiteten sich entsetzt, als in seiner Rüstung ein Kurzschluss auftrat und er vor den Titans plötzlich zu schrumpfen anfing.

Nightwing fragte sich, ob er sich wünschen sollte, dass Warp nun endgültig verschwunden wäre. Andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, was mit Leuten passierte, die sich an der Zeit zu schaffen machten. Noch vor einem Tag hätte es keine Strafe der Welt gegeben, die ihm als angemessen für Warp erschienen wäre, aber Starfire hatte ihn verändert. Wieder einmal. Nightwing warf ihr einen kurzen, verstohlenen Blick zu, weswegen auch Beast Boy derjenige war, der die Rüstung als erster erreichte. Zaghaft hob er sie hoch und enthüllte das absolut Unerwartete.

„Na super", ließ der grüne Junge ertönen, nachdem sich alle von ihrem Baby-Schock erholt hatten. „Aber ich wechsle garantiert nicht seine Windeln!"

Nightwing war eigentlich sicher, dass nun ein Kommentar von Raven folgen würde, aber bevor es dazu kommen konnte, begann sich Warps Wurmloch plötzlich zu schließen. Cyborg reagierte überraschend schnell, als er Starfire beiseite nahm.

„Wir müssen dich nach Hause schaffen, komm mit!", stellte er fest und griff nach Warps Wurmlochregulierer. Er schloss ihn kurzerhand mit seinem Equipment kurz und hielt mit seiner Plasmakanone das Wurmloch weiterhin offen. „Ich hab die Richtung des Wurmlochs geändert. Starfire, los!"

Das Mädchen nickte etwas überwältigt von all diesen Ereignissen und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Wurmloch zu. Dann drehte sie sich jedoch wieder um und musterte ihre Freunde mit flehenden Augen. Der Schmerz, der aus ihnen sprach, berührte alle vier gleichermaßen, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen schien der Blick für Nightwing Äonen zu dauern.

„Bitte, muss unsere Zukunft wirklich so aussehen?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. Sie hob bettelnd ihre Hände. „Kann ich denn gar nichts tun, um sie zu ändern?"

Wie viel hätte Nightwing gegeben, sie in diesem Moment in die Arme schließen und ihr sagen zu können, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Und er hätte noch mehr gegeben, wenn er ihr anbieten hätte können, mit ihnen in den T-Tower zu ziehen. Aber dies war nicht Starfires Welt. Egal, wie sehr sie ihnen auch helfen wollte und egal, wie sehr Nightwing ihre Gegenwart auch ersehnte, zwanzig Jahre gingen einfach nicht spurlos an einem Menschen vorüber. Sie hatten in diesem glorreichen Kampf wieder die Gemeinschaft der Titans erneuert, aber in ihren Seelen waren noch immer Wunden, die vielleicht niemals ganz verheilen würden.

Und so sehr er auch wünschte, Starfire würde ihm dabei helfen, konnte er es ihr nicht antun. Jedesmal, wenn er sie ansah, würde er die zwanzig verlorenen Jahre sehen, die zwanzig Jahre, die er ohne sie allein mit seinem Schmerz hatte verbringen müssen. Er konnte sie nicht glücklich machen und er wusste es.

Deshalb trat er vor und drückte ihr wortlos die Uhr der Ewigkeit in die Hand, die er Warp abgenommen hatte. Ihre Augen sahen so voller Mitleid zu ihm auf, dass der Drang, sie zu küssen, schier übermächtig wurde. Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung konnte er sein Gesicht stoppen, bevor sein Mund den ihren berührte. Sie schien ebenfalls einen Teil seiner Gefühle zu spüren, denn auch ihr Gesicht hatte sich dem seinen angenähert und stellte ihm eine schüchterne Frage, an deren Antwort sie selbst noch nicht glauben konnte. Er antwortete nicht.

„Tut mir Leid, Star", sagte er sanft. „Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr."

Damit trat er wieder zurück. Es waren die schwersten drei Schritte, die er jemals in seinem Leben zurückgelegt hatte. Starfire schien zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er wohl doch nicht gemeint hatte, was sie vermutet hatte, denn sie lächelte ihn schüchtern und entschuldigend an. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als seine Göttin nach einem letzten, bedauernden Blick auf ihre Freunde im Strudel der Zeit verschwand. Einen absurden Augenblick lang wünschte Robin sich, das Staubkorn zu sein, auf das dieser Tropfen fallen würde.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war und Cyborg die Energiezufuhr zum Wurmlochregulierer stoppte, drehte er sich um und besah seine Freunde noch einmal. Cyborg war nun zwar etwas außer Puste, aber offenbar schien er sein Problem gelöst zu haben. Ein nach oben zeigender Daumen und ein feixendes Gesicht bewiesen das. Beast Boy schien vor allem glücklich darüber zu sein, Raven wiederzusehen und seltsamerweise hatte auch die Mystikerin einen freundlichen Blick für ihn übrig. Nightwing lächelte kurz, als er Beast Boys verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Dann drehte er sich wieder um und fixierte den Punkt, an dem Starfire verschwunden war. Er wusste nicht, was nun mit ihnen passieren würde. Vielleicht würden sie in ein paar Sekunden aufhören zu existieren, wenn Star ihre Zeitebene erreichte, vielleicht würde diese Ebene der Zeit neben der neuen, die sie gestalten würde, weiter bestehen. Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Irgendwann würden Starfire und sein jüngeres Ich sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden und ihr Glück finden, er zweifelte nicht daran. Und er war stolz auf sich, dass er dieses Glück ermöglicht hatte, auch wenn dieser Stolz beinahe in einer Flut von Sehnsucht unterging. Obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, den Nebenbuhler aus dem Weg zu räumen und mit Starfire durchzubrennen, wünschte er seinem jüngeren Ich viel Glück.

„Aber du solltest dich beeilen, Robin", flüsterte er. „Man weiß schließlich nie, wie viel Zeit einem noch bleibt..."

Ende

ES IST VOLLBRACHT!!! Die Fanfic ist endlich, endlich fertig. Jetzt bin ich mal echt gespannt auf die Kommis, schließlich war der Inhalt der letzten beiden Folgen schon bekannt. Hätte ich noch was anders schreiben können oder seid ihr zufrieden mit der Story?

Herzlichen Dank übrigens an meine Kommi-Schreiber. Vielleicht finde ich ja irgendwann die Muße, wieder eine Geschichte zu schreiben.

El Jugador


End file.
